


堕落星球

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 贵乱 雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 马口的爱情史





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all歪AU 洁癖别跳

01  
今天弗德里希伯莱登区的最大新闻当然要数石油大亨托马斯罗伊斯的小儿子马尔科罗伊斯和阿道夫煤电的继承人保罗迪巴拉分手了。

在伯莱登名利场app上他俩关系破裂的消息已经有数万条评论。

“‘看看迪巴拉上个月的度假照片，他的肚腩决定了他和罗伊斯必须分手。'这一条评论怎么这么好笑！”

罗伊斯的好姐妹梅苏特厄齐尔孜孜不倦地给路易丝诵读着底下引人发笑的评论。

“得了吧！”罗伊斯郁闷地趴在床上，他真是想不通，怎么在这场分手大战里他成了负心的那个。

厄齐尔笑言：“我就猜到你俩没好结果，这么多年的朋友突然做情人当然适应不过来。而且我很好奇，你们谁上谁下啊。”

罗伊斯的脑袋陷在柔软的天鹅绒枕里，发出的声音都闷闷的。

“我不会告诉你就是因为这事我和他才分手了。”

厄齐尔意料之中地点了点头，“不奇怪，我实在想象不出你在小迪上面或者小迪在你下面的情景……嘿，马尔科，你们到底做了没？”

罗伊斯从床上蹦起来，恼火地说道：“我可不想告诉你！”

厄齐尔心中有了答案，他想调侃罗伊斯一番，奈何现在的罗伊斯并不好惹，他看上去就像一座快要喷发的火山，自己可不愿意做顶在火山口的那个人。

而罗伊斯忍不住回忆起前天晚上的事。

他和迪巴拉从记事起就是一起浪到大的好朋友，他们一样风流热爱美酒豪车和帅哥。当某位共同的朋友开玩笑说他们有着同一双般配的绿眼睛后，罗伊斯夹紧了嗓子提议道：“要不我俩试试？”

他们决定谈一段柏拉图式的恋爱，因为他们深知彼此，如果过早地发生关系会对对方的兴趣就会大大降低，他们绝不愿意让在名利场上给双罗下注“只能靠床上运动维持一礼拜关系”的吃瓜群众拿到赌金。

毕竟双罗二人都在“他们能谈一场旷日持久的马拉松”下注了。

酒精和摇滚乐能极大地刺激每一根神经，从酒吧蹦迪完迪巴拉拉着罗伊斯在康尼大道狂奔。

康尼大道是弗德里希最大的商业步行街，就算是半夜也是灯火通明星光璀璨。这条街的电路设备全由阿道夫煤电出资，如果在飞机上俯视而下就更美了，星光点亮的康尼大道宛若星河，照亮了整个弗德里希。

“嘿，小迪，这两条情侣手链真漂亮！”

罗伊斯拉住迪巴拉在一家首饰店停下，橱窗里的黑丝绒盒里放置的项链是情人节特供，因为价格高得离谱至今还没人买。

迪巴拉瞥了一眼那铂金手链，一条下面挂着一把钻石弓，一条下面是一支金箭，箭头处镶着爱心红宝石。

“想要吗？”迪巴拉勾起嘴角，露出他标志性的坏笑。

罗伊斯吻了吻他的脸颊，“我们可以明天来买。”

迪巴拉没说话，而是默默走到路边捡起花坛里的砖头然后直接扔向了橱窗。

警报声四起，罗伊斯震惊地看着迪巴拉从破碎的橱窗中掏出那两个精美的盒子，并从容地对自己说：“我妈的店，没关系。”

罗伊斯这才抬头，果然发现这是迪巴拉搞珠宝生意的老妈名下的店。

警报声越来越响，迪巴拉再也崩不住，大笑地拉着罗伊斯开始狂奔。

“被我老妈逮到我就完了！”

这一刻，他们浪漫地在这条百年老街上奔跑，罗伊斯差点以为他真能和迪巴拉走下去。

“真漂亮！”

他们互相给对方戴上手链，罗伊斯晶莹的眼眸中闪耀着红宝石温柔的光泽，好像这里面无声地承载着诺言一般。

气氛恰到好处，只差一个吻。

迪巴拉舔着罗伊斯的脖颈，罗伊斯揪着迪巴拉的头发，他们的嘴唇终于小心翼翼地贴在了一起。衣服在不知不觉中褪去，当迪巴拉把罗伊斯压倒在床上时，罗伊斯忽然醒悟过来，用手捂住了迪巴拉的嘴。

“小迪，我认为我不应该在下面。”

迪巴拉困惑地皱起了眉，他花了一会儿时间才理解了罗伊斯说的话，然后把罗伊斯拉了起来，义正严辞道：“我比你重。”

罗伊斯笑了出来，“这和体重没关系，我比你足足高了四公分，当然我要在上面。”

“这和身高也没关系。”迪巴拉争辩道。

罗伊斯：“我再瘦也有八块腹肌，你呢。”

迪巴拉：“你没我大。”

罗伊斯：“滚！”

于是罗伊斯再次躺在了迪巴拉身下，他斗争了很久，似乎能分裂出两个带翅膀的黑白罗伊斯来。

恶魔罗伊斯：“你就这么甘愿做0了？！你的儿1梦呢！”

天使罗伊斯：“小迪他的确实比你大，肯定会很舒服很舒服，不要犹豫了，大不了你可以骑他身上，这也算在上面了。”

恶魔罗伊斯：“偷换概念！这完全是两码事！你是1啊是1啊！小迪那么幼的脸你怎么忍心让他在上面哼唧？”

天使罗伊斯：“正因为是幼脸才更刺激呀！看在他为你偷手链的份上，忍一忍。”

恶魔罗伊斯：“忍个P！那可是被开花啊！痛的你明天下不来床！”

“够了！”

罗伊斯大喊了一声，然后再次推开了迪巴拉。

“WTF！”

迪巴拉彻底怒了。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
当晚迪巴拉和罗伊斯不欢而散，但是他们还没有分手的念头，毕竟他们不想让自己压的注打水漂，只是没几天又出了一则更无聊的投票。

有好事者拍到了他们在酒店大门亲热的照片，并问：“谁会是1呢？”这个投票参与人数已经达到三千，有三分之二的热心网民投给了罗伊斯，这让罗伊斯更是坚定了之前的想法。

“看吧！在这个身高决定10的时代，小迪输了！”

皇家西林会所的顶层是罗伊斯的男孩俱乐部，或者也可以说是属于伯莱登富人区那一帮纨绔子弟的俱乐部。

“猜！谁是斯文谁是拉斯？”

本德兄弟又在玩从小玩不厌的猜哥哥猜弟弟游戏，罗伊斯和厄齐尔则靠在沙发软垫上扔飞镖。

厄齐尔松了松衣领，“你可别得意过头，你和小迪太像，你不愿意让步你觉得他会让步吗？”

罗伊斯吹了个口哨，满不在乎道：“不让步就分手，这有什么，做不成恋人我们也还是朋友。”

厄齐尔摇摇头，马塞尔福内尔眯了眯眼，给罗伊斯递了一杯酒。

“我能理解迪巴拉，他和罗伊斯一样都是有头有脸的人物，谁都想被报道出能在床上一展雄风，而不是娇滴滴地在下面呻吟。”

罗伊斯深以为然地点头，“算了，不要聊我了，讲讲最近还有什么有趣的事。”

斯文清理完飞盘，调侃道：“名利场这一周的头条都给了你和小迪，什么小迪包下一队战斗机给你排列组合成马尔科我爱你，你又在金湖公园送全城的烟火做回礼……你知道现在有多少人在猜你们的婚礼会挥霍多少钱吗？”

罗伊斯不怀好意地笑起来，“也就是说我就是当下最火的新闻了？”

他喜欢自己被所有人关注，因此即使是不怎么好的花边新闻他也乐此不疲地想要让它在名利场上出现成为头条。

厄齐尔慢慢滑动手机，“看到里希大学版面上的头条吗？新一批交换生抵达希大，新能源电子巨头的公子安东尼格里兹曼惊喜现身，或超越罗伊斯成为希大人气第一人。”

“什么？”

罗伊斯一把夺过手机，点开了格里兹曼的照片，不由倒吸一口冷气。

“我为什么没早点看到他的照片。”

“怎么了？”

“在他面前我不用纠结床上的荣誉选择，那我为什么之前要和迪巴拉尝试呢？”

厄齐尔和福内尔双双翻了两个大白眼，本德兄弟掏出手机，配合地在下面评论：

——@斯文本德：罗伊斯表示对格里兹曼很有兴趣。

——@斯文本德2号：没错，安东尼将成为保罗强有力的竞争者。

因为大家都知道本德兄弟是罗伊斯的俱乐部成员，对他们的发言深信不疑，而他俩还无耻地艾特了三位本尊，没想到迪巴拉立刻回复道：

——@我屌最*迪巴拉：谁怕谁，谁跑谁是小金花。

罗伊斯乐得捂着肚子笑，他大骂迪巴拉有病，可是那语气娇软得让人直起鸡皮疙瘩，谁都不相信他是真生气。

迪巴拉的电话在众人的哄笑声中打来，罗伊斯起身出去接听，厄齐尔给他吹口哨，害他回头看了一眼没看前面的路，推门出去就和人撞了个满怀。

“噢！”

他捂着鼻子，痛苦地蹙起了细细的眉毛，迪巴拉在电话里关切地询问有没有事。

“亲爱的，我明天就带你去医院做鼻梁修复手术！”

罗伊斯讨厌迪巴拉的幸灾乐祸，他大喊了声滚蛋，又意识到和自己相撞的人还挡在他面前，就更加不开心了。

“我没说你。”

他保持着极好的教养，并不愿意让人误会那声滚蛋是对对方说的。

“没关系……你没事吧……”

罗伊斯懒得仔细打量那身材高大口音别扭的男人，抓着电话就往外走了。

“怎么回事？弄疼我们的‘小公主’了？”

福内尔看向来人，忽然觉得很面熟，好像在哪见过，又一时想不起他的名字。

“不小心撞上了，幸好东西没洒，真是抱歉。”

那人再也没说话，放下端来的东西就悄悄地退出了房间，福内尔困惑地问：“他真不是那个学生会主席吗？”

厄齐尔敲了一下他的脑袋，“学生会主席干嘛来这里打工？你肯定是眼花了。不说了，我也去接个电话。”

斯文发出了一声长叹，“我们先去吃饭吧，这两人打起电话来没一两个小时别想停。”

“有……有道理诶。不过等会你们得把你知道的关于厄齐尔和那个葡萄牙人的事告诉我！”

罗伊斯在电话里和迪巴拉深入探讨了关于那晚没做成的事。

“听着，投票显示我在上面的民意支持率比你高很多！你不能忤逆大众！”

“我们俩上床为什么要由一群看热闹的人来决定？身体互相吸引会自然而然发生那事，你的多巴胺不会给你时间考虑体位问题！除非你和我的身体磁场排斥，或者说，你不够爱我。”

罗伊斯刚想说我爱你啊我们是好兄弟，可转念一下，这句话怎么这么奇怪。

如果他们连兄弟也不是，那他还会喜欢迪巴拉吗？

这是个危险的问题，罗伊斯让自己的大脑停止对这个问题的思考。

“如果你非要这么说的话我无话可说。我定了美罗餐厅七点的位子，你爱来不来，不来我自己吃。”

迪巴拉恳求道：“我今晚出不来，我得向我老妈解释手链的事。”

罗伊斯：“……谁让你那天逞能呢……”

罗伊斯是美罗的老顾客，但就算是老顾客，在店里白坐四个小时也让服务生看不过去，三番五次地跑来问罗伊斯是不是需要先点餐。

“不，谢谢，我等人。”

他的笑容变得僵硬，他发誓，如果今晚迪巴拉没有出现，那么他会在凌晨打电话给他宣布分手。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
罗伊斯等得实在恼火，决定立刻离开回家吃饭。没想到一侧首就看见吧台处坐着几个穿着希大校服的学生，被人簇拥在中间闪闪发光的那个正是下午他在手机上看到的“美人”格里兹曼。

微卷的深棕色头发泛着金光，如水洗过的蓝色眼眸澄净不染一丝灰尘，目光所及之处都是饱含恬静的温柔。

罗伊斯望得有些痴，直到对方也注意到了那抹炙热的视线，冲他友好地点了点头。

罗伊斯受宠若惊地瞪大了眼睛，他正想走过去交谈一番，迪巴拉就闯进了自己的视线。

“抱歉！你要怎么惩罚我都行，除了在上面那件事……”

他上气不接下气，看出来是拼命赶过来的。

“看在我连闯了五个红灯的份上原谅我行吗？”

罗伊斯无法拒绝迪巴拉深情的眼神，虽然他的笑看上去极其伪善和腹黑，但不妨碍罗伊斯慢慢陷进去。

“我等了四个多小时，遭受了服务生嫌弃的白眼，这是我人生中最丢脸的一次用餐！这都是因为你。不过看在手链的份上我还是决定原谅你。”

罗伊斯伸出手，迪巴拉笑着牵到嘴边，轻轻地在那白皙的手背上印下一吻，配合地回答道：“万岁！我的王子！”

罗伊斯被他逗乐，想起小时候他们玩扮演游戏，迪巴拉扮公主他扮王子，他拔出木剑从厄齐尔手中救回迪巴拉时，迪巴拉会搂着他的脖子高呼：“万岁！我的王子！”

“假期马上要结束了，回校前我觉得我们应该把没做完的事做完。”

迪巴拉切着牛排，一本正经地说着自己的打算。

罗伊斯坚决反对，“我觉得我们在这件事上还没有统一战线，我们得先商量好。”

迪巴拉把切好的牛肉连盘推到罗伊斯面前，又把罗伊斯那盘尚未动的牛排放到自己这边开始切。

“你为什么这么在乎这个问题？我不相信是因为名利场上那无聊的投票。”

罗伊斯的耳尖开始泛红，事到如今他不得不告诉迪巴拉他是第一次，他并不想草率地开始草率地结束。

迪巴拉早就料到罗伊斯为什么会对那件事有那么大的反应，果真和自己想的一样，虽然他的罗伊斯非常爱玩，但内心还是个纯情小处男。

唉，我有资格嘲笑马尔科吗？没有！因为我也是啊！

迪巴拉悲剧地握着餐刀一钝一钝地划着牛排，罗伊斯见此瞬间明白了对方也是和自己一样的情况，于是他们迅速地用完餐，又跑去阿道夫酒店的套房了。

“咱俩应该先学习学习两个男人如何操作的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04   
迪巴拉甚至没停好车就拖着罗伊斯按在门板上粗暴地吻了起来。 

罗伊斯能感受到他没在车上得逞后的愤怒，于是乖乖地任他惩罚自己，甚至隐隐地开始期待接下去的程序。 

“看我不收拾得你明天下不了床～” 

迪巴拉一边掏钥匙开门，一边咬着罗伊斯细嫩的耳垂。罗伊斯双腿勾在迪巴拉的腰间，与他深情对望，全然没发现亮着的房间里还有个人。 

“咳咳。” 

迪巴拉和罗伊斯瞬间石化，齐齐回头，便看到迪巴拉的妈妈端庄地坐在沙发上，她的旁边还站着秘书以及几位公司的高层。显然，他们正接受着老板的训话，以至于没一个人的眼睛是往门口打得火热的小情侣身上放的。 

罗伊斯迅速地从迪巴拉身上跳下来，他的脸涨得像煮熟的虾一样红，觉得这本该是激情浪漫的一幕被长辈看见，就像是三岁小孩偷看成人碟被抓包一样尴尬。 

“老妈，你怎么在这……” 

弗德里希最有钱的女人揉了揉脑袋，她的儿子中，只有保罗最难搞，都二十岁了除了花钱就是泡漂亮男生，如果不是罗伊斯家的小子在这，她会不管三七二十一脱下高跟鞋揍小迪一顿。 

眼下她保持住了高雅的做派，挥挥手做了个让儿子和罗伊斯消失的手势。 

迪巴拉和罗伊斯保持着一定的距离上了楼，到了房间，他们完全没了继续的念头，并且发现买的碟还落在了车里没拿。 

两个人一前一后洗了澡跟是好朋友时一样躺在柔软的大床上各玩各的手机。 

“我记得我放了个游戏机在这。” 

迪巴拉喜欢打游戏，这个房间专门为他配置了曲面游戏显示器，他擦着湿漉漉的头毛满屋子找着他的游戏机。 

罗伊斯对打游戏没兴趣，他打开名利场app，立刻看到了今晚的头条。 

——大新闻！‘男勃基尼’迪巴拉！ 

配图是迪巴拉风骚的毒药车尾，罗伊斯笑得在床上打滚，迪巴拉不明所以地看他瞎乐，然后蹦到床上夹在他身上。 

“你是不是干了什么坏事？” 

迪巴拉居高临下地瞪着罗伊斯，罗伊斯立刻关上手机，头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。 

“我能做什么呀！你太重了，给我滚下去！” 

他一把推开迪巴拉，迪巴拉去不依不饶地在他身上骑来骑去，罗伊斯瞬间起了反应，愤怒地一脚踹开迪巴拉。 

“别闹！” 

迪巴拉怅然若失地感叹道：“我们到底要什么时候才能进行体液交流……” 

罗伊斯撑起下巴看着闭上眼的迪巴拉，轻轻在他额上吻了吻。 

“要不现在？” 

迪巴拉翻了个身，闷闷不乐：“算了吧，我真怕箭在弦上老妈突然闯进来吓得我软掉。” 

罗伊斯哈哈大笑，“如果我在上面也许不会出现这样的问题哦。” 

“别想。” 

迪巴拉又转了个身把脸埋在罗伊斯的肩窝里，贪婪地闻着清爽的沐浴露味，一闭眼就能在这样温暖的怀抱内安心地睡去。 

 

迪巴拉和罗伊斯的“成长仪式”再次被推迟，第二天他们被这座房子的女主人喊醒。 

“我只是来提醒你们，今天该去学校报道了，需要我送你们去吗？小迪你的扣分传单已经发到我这了，我想你的毒药开不走了。” 

迪巴拉懊恼地踢了踢被子，罗伊斯提议他们可以步行去本德家，然后一同去学校。 

这当然比坐在家长车里被盘问一晚上的事要好，迪巴拉当即洗漱好和罗伊斯一同出了门。 

本德兄弟很乐意载着两个可怜人去学校，斯文觉得昨晚他们肯定发生了什么，于是他掏出手机把好事者拍的“男勃基尼”递给迪巴拉看。 

罗伊斯事不关己地玩着手机，一面偷偷观察迪巴拉的脸色，倒是平常得很，毕竟他有的是比这件事荒唐百倍的事。 

“有人送了你新外号——勃爵，我想采访当事人，你对这个外号如何回应。” 

迪巴拉扯起他迷人的坏笑，拉起衣领在斯文的手机镜头前双手竖起了中指，“承蒙厚爱。” 

这个短视频发布一分钟内就有了几万的播放量，迪巴拉的追捧者直呼他霸气过了份，之前的投票显而易见的少数决了。 

罗伊斯看着他那拽上天的样子就觉得心里粉色的泡泡不断地冒出来，这样的小迪，他才喜欢嘛。 

返校日迪巴拉罗伊斯没开车炫富到学校是头一回，他们和本德兄弟在校门口成功吸引了无数的目光，已经能听到有人在讨论刚才迪巴拉的回应短视频了。 

“谁是斯文谁是拉斯？” 

本德兄弟传统的打招呼方式，他们很快和二人分开走，迪巴拉也要去外院露一下脸，他和罗伊斯商量好中午约厄齐尔等人一起吃饭，具体时间在群组里通知。 

罗伊斯对学习的热情没那么高，他和迪巴拉一样，家里给学校捐了一栋教学楼，顺利地进入了里希大学。因为是家中独子，罗伊斯没办法像迪巴拉一样自由地选择专业，他必须就读商学院的金融专业。 

在一堆精英子弟的衬托下，他实在差劲得很，以至于开学还要为了学分补考。不过厄齐尔已经帮他找到了代考，他现在就要去见见这个代考，把费用给他。


	5. Chapter 5

05   
罗伊斯见到莱万的时候只是觉得有些眼熟，他丝毫没有想起来莱万是学生会主席同时也是那天自己撞到的人。 

在他眼里，面前的人是个长得非常标准化的帅哥。 

罗伊斯内心波澜不惊地听着莱万告诉他：“上学期期末我忙着在证券交易中心实习所以缺考了，不过假期的时候已经在教授那过关了。学生会还没把我的名字从补考名单中划掉，所以明天下午你只需要在考场里装模作样两个小时，我会帮你做卷子。” 

“坐两个小时……” 

他还以为自己不需要出现呢。但是最近学校抓代考很严，还是不要冒风险的比较好。 

和莱万谈定了价格，罗伊斯通过手机转了账，顺便和他互换了社交账号。 

“你也是A班的？” 

莱万对于罗伊斯的一无所知并不在意，他自嘲道：“你很忙，大概没有多余的时间关心同学。” 

罗伊斯揉揉没有梳平整的头发，“额，我来上课的时间确实少了点……看来这学期要努力点了。” 

院里的同学对于罗伊斯的出现还是有些惊讶的，不过更多的人抱着八卦的心态望向他，对于名利场上的投票，大家都很想知道罗伊斯是怎么选的。 

“你知道的，我和小迪对网上那些投票一直是不屑一顾的。” 

罗伊斯坐在桌子上和周围的同学闲扯，直到另一位“当红校园明星”众星捧月地走了进来，罗伊斯彻底失去了他的光环。 

“格里兹曼！嘿，罗伊斯，你错过了前两天的大新闻！《那个男孩》已经把他列为年度男孩候选名单了，投票窗口一开服务器就瘫痪了！” 

罗伊斯佯装不在乎地吐了吐舌头，没想到格里兹曼径直穿过人群走到他面前，冲他伸出了手。 

“上回好像没正式认识，你好，我是安东尼格里兹曼。” 

他的声音意外的成熟，与此刻甜美的笑容并不相符。罗伊斯从桌上跳下来，拍了拍手上的灰，轻轻地把手心贴在了格里兹曼的手心上。 

“马尔科罗伊斯，很高兴认识你。” 

就这样，罗伊斯邀请格里兹曼和他共进午餐，迪巴拉对这位不速之客有些不满，而厄齐尔则觉得看好朋友的修罗场是世上最好玩的事情。 

“这么说，你很有可能会在弗德里希呆上两年？” 

格里兹曼点头，他的目光一直笼罩在罗伊斯身上从未离开，迪巴拉眼中的火都要喷出来了，他搂着罗伊斯的肩膀，用比平时温柔百倍的声线恳求罗伊斯靠在他的肩头。 

厄齐尔吃吃地笑起来，他十分懊悔没有把刚才的声音录下来，如果传到网上，没有人会质疑罗伊斯的攻度了。 

罗伊斯奇怪地看了迪巴拉一眼，觉得这人和往常不太一样，眉头紧锁，一副苦大仇深的模样。但眼下自己没有兴趣去探寻原因和安抚这个小刺猬，他对格里兹曼非常有好感，并向他发出了邀请。 

“以你的实力绝对可以加入我们的男孩俱乐部，那会很好玩。” 

迪巴拉拆他台，“得了吧，你那个俱乐部改名叫废柴八卦联盟比较好，谁会钱多的没地方花在你那折本。” 

没料到格里兹曼大方地说：“正好，我钱确实多的没地方花，不怕折本。” 

这怕是要杠上了。 

厄齐尔收拾好东西准备逃离现场，罗伊斯却死死地拽住了他的书包带。 

 

“你什么意思？！” 

昨晚的烟花瞬间变成了炸弹，迪巴拉感觉血压急速飙升，他真怕直冲天灵盖的热血一股脑顶了出来，让他活生生被罗伊斯气死。 

罗伊斯对他的生气感到莫名其妙，“我们的圈子需要一些新鲜血液啊～而且他家实力也很强，这种人可不能做敌人，何况他现在还是我同班同学。” 

迪巴拉挑不出罗伊斯话里的毛病，他只能冷哼一声：“那你也没必要对他这么热情，这种拉拢人的事让厄齐尔去做！” 

“WTF？” 

厄齐尔从驾驶座上回头看，不满地发出了眼神警告。 

罗伊斯把迪巴拉按在座位上，“你这架势好像我要追他一样。” 

“不，我是觉得他想追你，他刚才的眼神一直黏在你身上，我看得牙痒痒的！” 

他张着嘴滔滔不绝地控诉着格里兹曼，罗伊斯笑着凑过去吻住了他，小巧湿滑的舌头钻了进去，将酣甜的津液渡给那干燥的口腔。 

迪巴拉的火气就这样被浇灭了，他把罗伊斯抱到自己身上，和他激烈地接起了吻。 

“ohshit！” 

当厄齐尔看见迪巴拉的一只手甚至伸进罗伊斯的股沟里时，厄齐尔真的很想弃车逃跑。 

想让你唠叨的恋人闭上嘴最上乘的方法就是用舌头堵住他的嘴。 

这是罗伊斯在某本书中学到的，每次都能产生立竿见影的效果，这次也不意外，要不是厄齐尔在，他想自己和迪巴拉肯定要在这成长了。 

洗完澡躺在床上，罗伊斯收到了莱万的信息。 

——明天九点，千万不要迟到，这是我的名字全写和准考证号，考前记下来。 

“Robert Lewandowsi……要命的难记！”

罗伊斯关掉会话窗口，又收到了特别关注的推送消息。

——@我屌最*迪巴拉：mine【pic】

配图是他不知道迪巴拉何时拍下的和自己共享一个冰淇淋的亲密照。罗伊斯对他宣示主权的幼稚行为一笑而过，并且适时地点了个赞。


	6. Chapter 6

06   
迪巴拉上次来接罗伊斯上学已经是两年前的事了，因为之前的闯红灯他暂时还不能开车，于是带着两辆PG Bugatti找上了门。 

罗伊斯打了个哈欠，“你就不能在后面加个座吗？” 

“……” 

迪巴拉吻了吻罗伊斯的脸颊，“如果你非要折腾后座的话，请给我的车上两份保险。” 

罗伊斯对车没什么研究，他只是懒得挪脚运动，所以在这个阳光明媚的早晨，希大的学生刷到了名利场《那个男孩》板块最新的一条动态。 

——@那个男孩：如何使一辆几十万的限量自行车发挥它最大的功能？那当然是不要去踩它的踏板加速它的损耗～【pic】 

配图是迪巴拉满头大汗地骑着车而罗伊斯悠哉地按着迪巴拉的肩膀让他牵引着自己的车往前走。 

“也就我，能这么宠你。” 

迪巴拉勾起嘴角，十分嫌弃地看着嘴巴里不知道在念叨什么的罗伊斯。 

“诶诶诶！我有事先走了！” 

罗伊斯瞥到了一个有点熟悉的背影，于是松开迪巴拉用力一踩脚踏，一溜烟地拐进了右边的转角。 

“喂！” 

迪巴拉气得眉毛都立了起来，他有必要和罗伊斯谈谈他经常性的抛弃男友行为。 

罗伊斯很快追上莱万，并且准备吓一吓他。 

“喔！” 

他把莱万的帽子从后往前准确无误地兜住了脑袋，莱万回头看，这时罗伊斯已经窜到了他的前面，按下刹车，罗伊斯冲着把头扭回来的莱万甜甜的一笑。 

“早上好！罗伯特莱万多夫斯基！我的记性不错吧！告诉你我的记忆力非常好，所以千万不要惹我，因为我会记仇。” 

莱万的吃惊转瞬即逝，他友好地回以一笑。 

“你看上去精神很好，等会应该能做上几题。” 

罗伊斯慌张地瞪大了眼睛，“饶了我！疯玩了一个假期你指望我会做题吗？要是给的钱不够我再给，这辆车送你吧？” 

莱万没有理由接受，他冷冷地拒绝道：“不，你付的佣金足够了。” 

罗伊斯悄悄地观察莱万的侧脸，发现这个人还蛮帅的，他的五官单单拆出来都十分精致秀气，可是组合在一起配上一米八五的身高就显得万分的沉稳俊逸。那深邃的下垂眼告诉罗伊斯莱万会是个温柔好脾气的人，绝不像迪巴拉那么任性，也不似格里兹曼那么难以把控。 

走去考场的那段路两人都没再开口说话，不知道为什么他们都有点不约而同的紧张，好像这条路通向的是教堂一样。 

哎，我果然对这种高大猛男没有抵抗力呀！ 

罗伊斯悲哀地在课桌上写上了莱万的名字，他在心中为迪巴拉祈祷，希望他能再长高十公分。 

漫长无聊的两个小时在罗伊斯不切实际的幻想中溜走，终场铃声响起，他总算是活了过来，靠在门口等莱万交卷出来。 

“为了感谢你，你必须接受和我一起吃顿饭。” 

莱万再次拒绝他，“不好意思，已经有人约我了。” 

“……” 

这世上会拒绝自己的人在今天之前罗伊斯认为还没出生，他这么英俊诱人，主动出击必定一击命中，怎么可能被拒绝。 

但事实上，莱万绕过他径直离开了。 

“操，这小子以为自己是伯莱登女神吗？！” 

罗伊斯气急败坏地挤开人群，迎面遇到了笑容灿烂的格里兹曼。 

这家伙一星期一个造型，比自己换的还勤快。不过，这一头金色的泡面卷……还蛮好看的…… 

罗伊斯决定不在想气人的莱万，这个时候格里兹曼已经靠近了他。 

“这么巧？” 

事实上，格里兹曼是特地来等罗伊斯的。 

“能赏脸和我一起共进午餐吗？” 

罗伊斯认为格里兹曼的微笑太过危险，他可不想给自己找麻烦。 

“如果是因为上次我请你的那顿，那你大可不必这样，我一向喜欢交朋友，一顿饭而已千万不要放在心上。” 

格里兹曼认真地听他说完，对他的拒绝也不生气。 

“那你什么时候有空？” 

罗伊斯翻出了手机，假装在看日程表。 

“嗯……约我共进午餐的人已经排到了后年……” 

“come on！别和我开玩笑！” 

格里兹曼看上去还没有被惹怒，他依旧对罗伊斯很有兴趣。 

而罗伊斯在前几天莽撞的冲动后意识到他现在是有男友的人，尽管他不能说对小迪是百分百恋人的爱，但他也不想让小迪为他伤心。 

所以在没和小迪说再见的时候，他不会去招惹格里兹曼这个大美人。 

“抱歉，其实我想说的是，我可以和你吃饭，但我男朋友必须在场，你能接受这个条件的话，我现在就有空。” 

对于罗伊斯态度的转变格里兹曼似乎已经预料到了，他不想让罗伊斯讨厌自己，最终愿意委屈地迂回一下。 

“你千万别误会我，是因为之前你邀请我参加你的俱乐部，我想我算得上你的朋友了，看来是我自作多情了。” 

哇！这么厉害的吗？ 

罗伊斯心中警铃大作，觉得此人手段高明，这和迪巴拉的斗嘴可不一样，一不小心就要掉下对方布下的陷阱。 

格里兹曼没有期待罗伊斯说出“我们当然算朋友，那好吧，一起吃个饭吧”这样的话，毕竟罗伊斯也是个聪明透顶的吊人老手。 

“周五晚上我在西林会所开趴，你一定要来。” 

罗伊斯从不当众不给人面子，俱乐部新人来都会有个庆祝派对，到时候他和小迪秀一下恩爱，格里兹曼自然望而却步，在伯莱登，格里兹曼还没办法掌握一切，他和小迪，才是这儿的王。

“哼哼，我今天为了你拒绝了法兰西玫瑰的约会。”

罗伊斯坐在床沿边看着迪巴拉打fifa18，迪巴拉一听这个消息乐的一脚射门打偏。

“f**k。”他扔下游戏机，一手勾过罗伊斯的脖子，对着他鲜嫩欲滴的唇狠狠地吻了下去。

“嘿，停下！”

在事态即将脱控之前，罗伊斯推开了迪巴拉。

迪巴拉对此很不解，“如果你再推开我一次我保证和你分手！”

罗伊斯解释道：“亲爱的，我们都是第一次，我希望能在一个有意义的日子把这件事做好。”

迪巴拉撑在柔软的床垫上，心想如果罗伊斯没有个好理由他就不管三七二十一霸王硬上弓。

“周五你生日难道不想有个惊喜吗？”

罗伊斯蹭了蹭他的鼻子，双手搂着迪巴拉坐到他身上。

迪巴拉的气消了一半，“那你必须把自己打个蝴蝶结打包送到我这来。”

罗伊斯亲了亲他的鼻尖，用足够软糯的声音告诉他：“当然！”

在周五还没到来前，迪巴拉和罗伊斯都认为那注定会是个完美的夜晚，完美的让他们忘记去争论体位问题了。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
迪巴拉的生日从不会和他的哥哥们一样成为政商界大佬的见面交流会，他是家族里最“自由”的孩子，不需要学着大哥二哥管理家业，对他的最高要求就是钱随便花只要不惹是生非。  
   
“……”  
   
管家给他准备了全套黑色礼服，迪巴拉差点说我又不是去参加婚礼或者葬礼，今天可是我的生日！  
   
他站在镜子面前无奈地系上领结慢慢侧身，对自己近一个月来的增肌训练十分满意。  
   
在很小的时候，大概是七八岁，他第一次意识到自己穿的是正装，是和罗伊斯一起给他大哥做花童的时候。两个小小人站在镜廊里手牵着手，好像走向婚礼殿堂的是他们一样。  
   
那时的罗伊斯还是一脸天真烂漫，他却已经学会偷偷撇旁边那个雪白的小王子了。也许在罗伊斯没有提出要在一起的时候自己已经先喜欢上了他，尽管迪巴拉若有若无地觉得罗伊斯对这段恋情并没有很上心。  
   
他一向贪玩。  
   
迪巴拉经常这样安慰自己，然后转头一笑：他喜欢玩，我就永远陪在他身边陪着他玩。  
   
“宝贝，生日快乐。”  
   
优雅的夫人轻敲他的房门，将一个精致的小盒子放到他的桌上。  
   
“这是什么？”  
   
“我觉得你马上就会用得到他。”  
   
迪巴拉打开盒子，一枚银色戒指静静流转着它的光辉。  
   
“我不明白你的意思。”  
   
他的母亲已经很久没有这么温柔的口气和他说话了，可是此刻说出来的话却一点也不令他开心。  
   
“马尔科是家里的独子，再疯玩个几年，他必须慢慢开始接手老罗伊斯的生意和人脉，这对我们家来说非常重要。我和托马斯他们对你们荒唐的恋爱选择沉默是因为我们宁愿你们结婚也不愿意让你们娶一些麻烦的模特，孩子的话，我们可以选择代孕。”  
   
迪巴拉冷笑，“不可能，马尔科和我都是自由的，不会以你们的意志为转移。”他顺手就把戒指扔进了垃圾桶，一声不吭地离开了。  
   
家里沉闷的气氛让他更喜欢住在酒店，至少不用每天听母亲和哥哥们滔滔不绝的教诲，那些刻板的教条让他身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣着逃离。  
   
迪巴拉忽然有些不想赴约了，他把车开到海边，可是今夜并没有绚丽的烟花，只有黑色的海，死一般的沉寂陪伴着他。  
   
父亲早逝后，他选择隐藏自己，放纵自己，原本以为这样就能逃离家族的利益链，但看来他还是天真得很。  
   
   
“小迪呢？他是今晚的主角，怎么可以迟到？”  
   
厄齐尔看着愁眉不展的罗伊斯，也帮着打电话。  
   
“他可能先去酒店了。”罗伊斯努力让自己快乐起来，“他可是恨不得立马到点上了我，这时候说不定在酒店房里布置呢。”  
   
厄齐尔虽然觉得有些不对劲，但还是没有把自己心中的疑惑说出来，他选择相信罗伊斯的推测。  
   
“嗨~”  
   
格里兹曼光彩照人地端着酒杯走过来，他无意窥听罗伊斯和厄齐尔的对话，只是刚才走过来的时候不小心听到了关于迪巴拉没出现的事。  
   
所以格里兹曼认为趁着段时间可以赶紧和罗伊斯增加心动值。  
   
罗伊斯不停地给迪巴拉留言，甚至没有注意到格里兹曼走了过来，还是厄齐尔撞了撞他的肩膀他才抬头。  
   
“嗨，你来了。”  
   
罗伊斯收起手机，在男孩俱乐部他不可以失态，什么事现在都得往后放，让成员们玩得开心是最重要的。  
   
午夜的钟声敲响，迪巴拉仍然没有出现，罗伊斯心里没底，他给迪巴拉订的蛋糕谁也没敢动，舞池里的众人已经渐渐忘了这是个生日派对了。  
   
“我们也去跳舞吧，我想他不会来了。”  
   
格里兹曼朝罗伊斯伸出手发起邀请，罗伊斯神色黯淡，他现在听不到任何声音，直觉告诉他一定出了什么事。  
   
“对不起……”  
   
他慌忙起身，和厄齐尔匆匆说了什么就消失在了门口。格里兹曼皱起了眉毛，悄悄握紧了拳头。  
   
“请问他在1115房间吗？”  
   
酒店大堂认识他，直接给了他门卡，罗伊斯心急如焚地坐上电梯，看着电梯数字一直往上跳往上跳。  
   
很奇怪，迪巴拉不是没有放过他鸽子，可是这一次，他觉得非比寻常。  
   
明明前一天他们还在兴奋着说着要怎么切蛋糕整人，谈论着要买哪一个牌子的安全套和润滑剂，怎么到了今天……  
   
“小迪！”  
   
他刷卡破门而入，房间内一阵漆黑。  
   
小迪会不会来的路上出了车祸然后送去医院了？他会不会不治身亡了？还是变成植物人？会不会失忆忘记全部的事了？还是会单单忘了我？天哪，圣母玛利亚，保佑他还平平安安地在弗德里希的哪个角落。万一是被绑匪劫持了呢？他要马上打个电话给他母亲问问赎金多少他来出！他才20岁出头啊，他可不想当鳏夫啊！  
   
罗伊斯的眼泪已经逼到眼眶中了，他颤抖着手正要拨电话，往前一迈脚下一盏灯就亮了，随即延伸出一条玫瑰花瓣铺成的“路”，“路”的尽头是蜡烛围成的爱心，爱心里迪巴拉手捧大束玫瑰静静地等待罗伊斯的出现。  
   
搞错没，今天是谁的生日？  
   
罗伊斯哭笑不得地走过去，正要开口好好骂一顿迪巴拉的所作所为，迪巴拉就单膝下跪了。  
   
“……”  
   
“在我说完之前不要打断我的话。”他似乎做了个极大的决定，然后深吸了一口气，用那双宝石般动人的眼眸无限温柔地凝望着罗伊斯。  
   
而罗伊斯却看不懂他眼中此刻的深情。  
   
“你能出现我很高兴，我本来以为你肯定不把我当回事认为我在其他地方鬼混，说不定我等到天亮你都不会来找我。但结果，你比预想的早到了很久。现在，马尔科，让我们来玩小时候的那个‘能不能做到’的游戏吧。”  
   
罗伊斯紧张地点了点头，他很害怕迪巴拉接下去说的话，这让他的眼珠不停地转动着。  
   
在长久的沉寂后，迪巴拉开始了那个游戏。  
   
“我爱你，你能不能和我结婚？”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
迪巴拉从罗伊斯的眼睛中看到了答案，他自嘲地垂下了眼。  
   
“小迪，对不起……”  
   
罗伊斯蹲下来想要接过他手中的花，迪巴拉却将花扔到了一边。  
   
“罗伊斯，这是能不能的游戏，没有对不起这个选项。”  
   
迪巴拉坐在了地板上，他听见罗伊斯用一种理所当然的语气说：“我们都是大人了，不该做小孩子才做的选择题。”  
   
罗伊斯捧着他的脸，还是认为迪巴拉是在开玩笑。  
   
“拜托，你今天怎么了？是不是你以为我答应嫁给你了才会同意和你上床？”  
   
罗伊斯开始去脱迪巴拉的上衣，他不明白迪巴拉为什么要穿这么难解的衬衫。

迪巴拉蓦地攥住他不安分的手，他的眼睛在示意罗伊斯停下。

“要不算了。”

罗伊斯仿佛没有听清，他继续扯着迪巴拉的纽扣。

迪巴拉彻底失去了耐心，他一把推开罗伊斯，罗伊斯重心不稳仰头就磕到了落地灯的灯柱上，撞得他脑子嗡地响了一声。

迪巴拉心一揪，立时想跃过去抱住他亲吻他的脑袋。可脚下那么沉重，重得他动弹不得，只能用冷漠掩饰心疼，淡淡地扫了一眼。

“你发什么神经？！”

罗伊斯也不高兴了，他弄不明白迪巴拉唱的是哪一出，他揉了揉被撞到的后脑勺，慢腾腾地从地上站起来。

“是不是因为我没有继承权所以你不答应我的求婚。”

“什么？”

迪巴拉扶着床栏站起来，把罗伊斯弄皱的衬衫重新捋平。

“你说什么疯话？”

罗伊斯不解地瞪着他，房间中浓郁的玫瑰香味快让他喘不过气了。

“马尔科，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

迪巴拉的追问让罗伊斯意识到现在的小迪是认真严肃的，他不是在开玩笑更不是再说疯话。

“小迪，你知道答案的。”

在婚姻问题上他们不是能够为所欲为的人，谈n场风花雪月的小报爱情没什么要紧，可是一旦牵扯到结婚和财产继承，他们都明白，热泪盈眶地回答：“Yes，I do！”是非常艰难的。

迪巴拉微微一笑，“这枚戒指是我妈早上给我的，她告诉我也许我对你用的到。本来我已经把它扔进垃圾桶了，但溜达了一圈还是打算回去把它捡出来。因为我想试一试，你会不会接受我。在你到来之前我做了很多假设并且都在试图逃避最正确的那个，大概是因为我深深地了解你。你是个向往自由的人，不会愿意被这个小小的银环禁锢住，假如哪天你的手上出现了一枚戒指，我很会羡慕给你戴上的那个人。我想，你一定是足够爱那个人，才会乐意折断你身后自由的翅膀。”  
   
言下之意，你罗伊斯不够爱我。

他们之间从未有过这样深刻的对话，罗伊斯很想说什么岔开话题，可眼下他装不了瞎。

“小迪……你让我有很不好的预感。”

迪巴拉的腿终于恢复了知觉，他缓缓地走到罗伊斯面前，双手捧着他的脸，一如往昔地用最宠溺的目光看着他，那眼神，忍不住叫人心碎。  
   
“分手吧，你说开始我来结束，就跟我们以前玩游戏一样。”  
   
这句话轻的只有他们两个人能听得见，却重重地落在罗伊斯心上，猝不及防地击溃了他的防线。  
   
   
罗伊斯一个人在康尼大道上漫步，他走到音乐广场，坐在自己包下一整晚的金色喷泉的石阶上，听着循环不歇的生日歌，终于忍不住捂住了脸，一开始只是小声地啜泣，但当一口气提到了嗓子眼再也落不下，他选择任性地哭一回。  
   
“ HappyBirthday to you~Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to Paulo~ Happy Birthdayto you……”  
   
第二天，关于两人突然分手的消息不胫而走，他们的亲友都难以接受，毕竟前些天迪巴拉才在社交平台上宣誓过主权，这才过了多久，难道他们忘记名利场上的投票了吗？  
   
厄齐尔也不相信好友就这么分手了，他之前调笑的体位问题似乎不是导致分手的关键。  
   
罗伊斯烦躁地紧抿着嘴唇，不愿多吐露一个字。  
   
   
——为什么要分手？我们不是好好的吗？  
   
——是啊，我们很好，只是像朋友一样好，而不是爱人。  
   
   
迪巴拉在房间里收拾行李，他知道和罗伊斯分手这件事做的十分仓促，自己的内心甚至也在叫嚣着这是个愚蠢的决定。  
   
这本该是场浪漫的盛宴，可最后却黯淡的结束，这样的散场他不愿瞧见，他只是想叫罗伊斯明白，在爱情面前，没有人愿意将就。  
   
更重要的是，我不愿做那个束缚你的人。  
   
“我对你的所作所为很失望。”  
   
听到母亲这么说，迪巴拉反而松了口气。  
   
“要是我提前知道你打罗伊斯的主意我肯定不会和他谈恋爱。”  
   
夫人的脸色非常难看，她深吸了一口气，努力让自己不被儿子激怒。  
   
“如果你还想有花不尽的钱的话对你母亲说话的态度好些！”  
   
迪巴拉无所谓地耸了耸肩，“遵命。”  
   
“宝贝。”  
   
她的眼里难得露出一片温情，冰凉的手背抚着他孩子气的脸颊。  
   
“你从没离开过弗德里希那么久，如果不习惯都灵的日子你一定要回来，这儿毕竟是你的家。还有，虽然我已经失去了过问的资格，但是保罗，你要走的事你告诉罗伊斯了吗？”  
   
迪巴拉伸手抱了抱她，“他会知道的。”  
   
   
迪巴拉离开弗德里希的消息罗伊斯是从名利场上看到的，当初的快乐时光有多少，此刻的落寞就无限放大了多少。  
   
但他是个好强的人，绝不愿因为情伤而在人前表现得不堪一击。为此，名利场特地拍下他潇洒逛夜店的照片，并附文——双罗恋告吹？迪巴拉远赴都灵，罗伊斯不受影响。  
   
下面评论都在抨击罗伊斯是渣男一个，去夜店肯定是物色下一个恋爱对象。  
   
拜托，我这种条件的，需要去夜店物色吗？  
   
罗伊斯恼火地关闭了新闻页面，他很想给迪巴拉发个消息，但就连一句简单的“你好吗？”也不敢再对话框中输入。  
   
这样突如其来的结局，让他难以接受的同时，也觉得自己从未好好了解过迪巴拉，他说的那些话，是不是还有其他什么含义呢？

晃神间，罗伊斯收到了“好事者”格里兹曼的信息。

——所以现在我可以正式约你吃饭了吗？


	9. Chapter 9

09  
格里兹曼坐在靠窗的位置等待罗伊斯的到来。

他将桌上的餐巾叠了又叠，从光亮的刀面反射中整理自己的妆发，努力让一切看上去是完美的。

罗伊斯姗姗来迟，他看上去和以往没什么不一样，还是那么阳光俊朗。

“我真的不敢相信，谢谢你能来。”

格里兹曼站起来抱了抱他，丝毫不掩饰眼中的期待。

罗伊斯落座，他觉得自己一定是脑子发昏了才会来赴约。是的，他有些想借此来报复迪巴拉的不告而别。

从地下车库上来的时候他还遇到了迪巴拉的母亲艾丽西亚夫人。

“哦，马尔科。”她亲切地吻了吻自己的侧脸，歉意道：“我要为小迪向你道歉，他很不懂事。”

“没有关系。”罗伊斯牵了牵嘴角，实际上他很想想甩脸子走人，“我不怪小迪，这一切都是他的决定，我尊重他的选择。”

艾丽西亚还是想挽回儿子和罗伊斯的关系，“我很了解保罗，他一直很重视你，如果不是出了什么问题他绝不可能离开。”

罗伊斯懒得就这个问题和艾丽西亚纠缠下去，他保持礼貌地回答道：“夫人，您不必强调，即使我和小迪分手了我们还是朋友，这一点永远不会变。抱歉，我还有约，先走了。”

他重重地呼出一口气，说真的，自己没料到和迪巴拉分手会变得这么让他难以接受，甚至到了提到这个名字心就绞痛的地步。

厄齐尔说如果你开始一段新恋情或许能让你好受点。

正因如此，他才没有拒绝格里兹曼的约会邀请。

他和迪巴拉太熟，也许真的不适合做恋人。

我需要一个宽容大度包容我一切的恋人，他不会把我的真心捆绑住，更不会将所有对我“虎视眈眈”的人全都赶走。

罗伊斯这样卑鄙地安慰自己，顺势对格里兹曼露出一个迷人的微笑。

“你想吃些什么？”

格里兹曼将菜单推给他，“这句话应该我问你，今晚我请客。”

罗伊斯拿起菜单，他来这里吃过无数次饭对菜品早就了如指掌，但他还是稍微照顾了格里兹曼一点。

“鹅肝怎么样？”

“不怕上火？”

“以毒攻毒是个很不错的办法。”

罗伊斯调皮地眨了眨眼，格里兹曼笑言：“那我就陪你吃。”

尽管罗伊斯十分小心，酱汁还是沾到了嘴角，如果是迪巴拉，他会一边拿纸巾给他擦试一边责怪他的不小心。而格里兹曼则是暧昧地一笑，压低了嗓子问：“有没有人说过你这样子很诱人？”

罗伊斯心里咯噔一下，他用舌尖轻轻舔去了那一丁点的酱料，装作没听懂地说：“我一直'诱人'啊，我不是跟你说过约我吃饭的人都排到了后年了吗？”

“那我真的很幸运。”格里兹曼一直望着罗伊斯，不放过对方脸上一个细微的表情。

罗伊斯无视他的目光，淡定地放下了刀叉。

“你不过是碰巧成功插队了。”

格里兹曼没有跟他斗嘴，而是选择一笑了之，在他眼中，罗伊斯是个被宠坏了的小王子，而他现在要做的事就是把这头骄傲的小狮子驯服。

美罗餐厅就在康尼大道1115号，用完餐罗伊斯和格里兹曼选择一同散步再回家。

“怎么了？”

罗伊斯忽然停住了脚步，格里兹曼顺着他的视线望过去，是一家珠宝店的橱窗，打着圣诞节的标语推出了新款的情侣对戒和手链。

他来的晚，自然错过了迪巴拉为爱砸玻璃拿项链这一社会新闻。

“喜欢？”

格里兹曼讨好地询问，罗伊斯却摇摇头，“不，我最讨厌戴这些东西了。”

虽然罗伊斯这么说，第二天格里兹曼还是买下了橱窗里所有的圣诞限量款送给了罗伊斯。

@名利场：同样的橱窗，不一样的男孩。那年今日。【pic】

厄齐尔唏嘘地把这条推文转给了罗伊斯，揶揄道：“格里兹曼要是知道了那件事估计内心是崩溃的，他一定会讨厌迪巴拉的。”

罗伊斯瞪了他一眼，“首先，格里兹曼只是我的一个追求者，他崩不崩溃不关我事。其次，不要在我面前再提保罗迪巴拉。”

“可你之前说你俩还是朋友啊。看来你还是很在意他。”厄齐尔没有放过罗伊斯眼中一闪而过的纠结，他迅速地给迪巴拉发了条短信：小迪，放心吧！

罗伊斯支支吾吾不愿回答这个问题，他一面觉得自己的第一段恋情实在短暂，别人所珍藏一生的初恋感他根本没体会到，这才使得他不痛快。一面又不想因为这个不痛快让好友看轻他，于是最好的解决办法就是让自己尽快被格里兹曼俘获。

可这个浪漫的法国人行动非常迟缓，似乎有所观望，这令罗伊斯有点恼火，可又拉不下面子主动约他。

“你不是安东尼格里兹曼唯一一个绯闻对象。”厄齐尔看穿了罗伊斯的心思，幽幽地提醒了一句。

他把手机递给罗伊斯，便看见格里兹曼发布的最新一条动态。

——@antogriezmann：bro！！！！@diego.costa

罗伊斯实在找不出任何形容词来描述和格里兹曼碰杯的这个西班牙男人。

他只能从那个明朗的笑容中找出一丝丝，不用怀疑，如果有更小的形容单位的话罗伊斯会毫不吝啬地用上去，找出一丝丝的“可爱”来……

“……”

随即，他和厄齐尔两人发出一阵爆笑，与此同时，格里兹曼终于有了新动作，他给罗伊斯发来消息希望他陪同自己招呼他从西班牙远道而来的好朋友。

“我该去吗？”

罗伊斯从厄齐尔手中拿回自己的手机，他在考虑自己要以什么身份前去。

厄齐尔还在咯咯咯的笑，他捂着肚子好一会才恢复镇定。

“当然去！记得拍照！我觉得那个科斯塔会是个非常有趣的人。”

厄齐尔的恶趣味罗伊斯无法理解，他故作矜持地没有马上回复，而是慢腾腾到了晚饭时间才回了一个“好的”。

凌晨五点，罗伊斯从床上爬起，他先下楼绕着花园慢跑，用完早饭后冲澡去游泳池游了几圈，最后站在衣帽间思索要穿什么去见格里兹曼，想了半天觉得自己有病，至于这么郑重其事一板一眼地选衣服么？

罗伊斯打着哈欠去睡回笼觉，结果很自然的睡过了头，导致他连发胶都来不及抹完，额前还垂下了一缕金丝就急匆匆地出门了。

科斯塔向格里兹曼抱怨弗德里希太冷，他希望格里兹曼可以和自己前往马德里度假。

“你说呢，蒂博？”

今早才下飞机赶来的蒂博库尔图瓦神色疲倦，他直言想现在回酒店睡觉。

格里兹曼拜托道：“兄弟，我让你来可不是睡觉的！”

科斯塔拔下一根胡子，睁大了眼睛问：“你让我们来陪你相亲吗小安东尼？如果昨天我还对那个马尔科罗伊斯有好感，那么在他已经迟到将近两个小时的现在，我决定……”

“不好意思，我来晚了！”

科斯塔和库尔图瓦双双回头，就看见一位金发碧眼、肤若凝脂、蜂腰翘臀，而且说话软糯得令人浑身发酥的大帅哥站在面前，他从外面带了一束阳光的香味，让坐着的两个新朋友吞了吞口水。

科斯塔喃喃地说：“……我决定原谅他……”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“你们好，我是马尔科罗伊斯，格里兹曼的同班同学。”

罗伊斯在科斯塔和库尔图瓦的注视下落座在格里兹曼身边，科斯塔回过神，才缓缓地介绍了自己和库尔图瓦。

科斯塔轻轻地捅了捅库尔图瓦的胳膊，小声说：“我觉得他完全没有表现出安东尼所说的'公主病'呀！”

库尔图瓦咳嗽了一声，示意科斯塔别多废话。

“好吧！”科斯塔展露出一个善意的笑容，这使得他没不笑时候看上去可怕，却也带着足够的杀伤力。罗伊斯看着旁边一脸淡定的库尔图瓦，实在想象不出这三个人如何成为朋友的。

“马尔科，我亲爱的朋友，抱歉，我能这么喊你的名字吗？”科斯塔无视罗伊斯的回答继续说：“我们安东尼是个非常注重生活品质的人，对待感情也是这样。我听说你刚刚结束了一段恋情？”

格里兹曼和库尔图瓦脸上都露出了不可置信的表情。

罗伊斯依旧保持着风度，和颜悦色地回答：“是的，正如你所说，我失恋了快一个礼拜了。”

科斯塔摊开双手，“如果可以的话我想知道对方是个什么样的人。”

格里兹曼阻止道：“迭戈，闭上嘴吧！”

罗伊斯却不介意，“没关系，就当我们在玩你问我答的游戏，这很公平。”

“看吧！”科斯塔笑眯眯地推了一把格里兹曼。

今天的阳光格外的好，让罗伊斯看上去像是披了一层薄薄的金纱，神圣不可侵犯。

“他叫保罗迪巴拉，你可以谷歌一下，和我一样是弗德里希的名人，目前身价千万。有一张娃娃脸，看上去十分无公害，不过嘛……”罗伊斯回忆起迪巴拉的时候是满满的骄傲，“他可聪明啦，特为人着想！”说到这句，他又咬牙切齿起来，弄得科斯塔不知道该怎么接话了。

“……看得出来，迪巴拉是位非常厉害的人物，那么他……”

“好了。”罗伊斯的笑容有些危险，“你问我答的游戏该互换了，现在我来问你。”

科斯塔觉得自己被动的无可奈何，他求助地看向格里兹曼，格里兹曼并没有理会他，相反，他很好奇罗伊斯会提什么问题。

“我想知道，你蓄这么浓密的胡子花了多长时间？”罗伊斯摸摸自己的下巴，苦恼道：“我的胡子总是长不多，我讨厌下巴上光溜溜的像个小屁孩。”

科斯塔：“……”

库尔图瓦：“……”

格里兹曼：“……”

总之，这顿饭用的还算比较愉快，科斯塔是个嘴贫的有趣人，罗伊斯给科斯塔用“妙人”一词作标签，笑得厄齐尔前仰后合。

“其实我想问问关于格里兹曼的私人问题，比如他有多少前任，他的前任中男女比例是多少？”

厄齐尔直接说：“最该关心的不应该是他的尺寸吗？他的身高让我很怀疑。”

罗伊斯鄙夷地扫了他一眼，“我和他还没到那一地步。”

“正因为如此啊！”厄齐尔补充：“难不成你还想和他谈一段柏拉图式恋爱？拜托，他可不是小迪。你和小迪交往一个多月没有做这件事真的震惊到我了，看看我和克里斯蒂亚诺，见面第一晚就干了，到现在都还没分手，没有性的爱是没有灵魂的。”

罗伊斯在这方面完全是个新手，厄齐尔建议他先用格里兹曼练练级。

“至少他也是个黄金单身汉，长得又那么好看，你也不亏。”

罗伊斯纠结道：“万一他根本没有那方面的想法呢？到现在为止他只是约我吃饭。”

厄齐尔恨铁不成钢道：“你啊……小迪真是宠坏你了，他可以把你当公主一样捧着，格里兹曼有这个必要吗？他对你有兴趣，吃饭只是试探，如果你一直高姿态不肯松口，相信我他绝对会拍屁股走人。”

“目前这个情况，格里兹曼是你最好的选择目标。”厄齐尔打开名利场，“那个男孩投票他的人气已经超过小迪了，和他谈恋爱会是绝对的头条，你不一直想气气小迪吗？”

罗伊斯咬了咬嘴唇，“我觉得自己有病。”

“公主病。”

厄齐尔打了个哈欠，“你不能要求你每一任男朋友都是完美的王子殿下。”

 

科斯塔下榻的正是迪巴拉家族的阿道夫酒店。他逛了逛整个酒店，最后下了结论：“安东尼，回了马德里我一定会向你老爸建议把酒店像这里这么搞。”

格里兹曼翻了个白眼，“得了吧！你今天太让我尴尬了，罗伊斯肯定以为是我让你这么干的。”

库尔图瓦点头，“没错，迭戈你总是这么自以为是。”

科斯塔哼了一声，“如果你不在我的度假照下面评论'老兄你太胖了！'我可能不会那么做。”

格里兹曼气极反笑，“好了好了我再也不说行了吗？您的身材永远是那么无可挑剔！”

科斯塔享受着格里兹曼的蓄意吹捧，他坐在沙发上，准备打电话调戏前台小姐。

“不过你也算做对了一件事，这让我觉得罗伊斯并没有想和我开展新恋情的打算，他还很在意迪巴拉。”

科斯塔拿着电话，善意地提醒道：“那么你就在没有深陷泥潭之前赶紧洗干净脚出来。”

周一的早上，虽然格里兹曼作了再三的思想斗争，最终他还是决定去接罗伊斯一起上学。

罗伊斯正推着迪巴拉送的自行车准备去学校，就看见戴着墨镜的格里兹曼倚靠在车门边冲他微笑。

他的布加迪57sc非常漂亮，罗伊斯对这辆老爷车两眼放光，这让他的笑容也变得灿烂不少。

“真意外！”

罗伊斯把自行车停在花园围栏边，慢慢地走向格里兹曼。

“希望我的不请自来没让你生气。”

格里兹曼摘下墨镜，和罗伊斯来了个贴面礼。

罗伊斯好一会才适应了他身上的香水味，看见他新做的造型，不由夸赞道：“你还是短发好看。”

格里兹曼把金色的卷发做成了深棕色的短发，也许是为了搭配他上唇处棕色的胡须。不过这让格里兹曼硬朗了很多，他粗粗的往下垂的浓眉给他添了几分忧郁感，在冬天的阳光下倍加显得惹人怜爱。

“你知道我那两个损友，他们觉得我应该向你学习如何正确地使用发胶。”

格里兹曼自我调侃，他为罗伊斯拉开车门，绅士地用手挨着罗伊斯的头顶以免撞到车顶。

罗伊斯道了声谢，“他们都回马德里了吗？”

格里兹曼启动汽车，和他慢悠悠地闲聊。

“是的，科斯塔受不了这儿的天气，他后悔来前扒光了腿毛。”

“哈哈！”罗伊斯大笑起来，“他真的很好玩，我想如果他在弗德里希呆上一段时间他会喜欢这儿的。”

格里兹曼笑了，“我也是这么告诉他的，我说：'迭戈，我开始也是这么想的，如果天气再不暖和我一定要回马德里！但是我慢慢发现天气没有那么冷了。你知道为什么吗？因为我遇到了一个小太阳，他实在是暖和得让我放不开手。'”

车里的气氛突变，罗伊斯不知道如何回应他的话。

“你瞧，我现在正握着他发烫的手呢！”

格里兹曼的右手握住了罗伊斯的手，他握得很轻，罗伊斯本可以轻易地逃脱，但罗伊斯被他的情话说的晕头转向，早已失去了力气脱离他的掌控。

“你能不能告诉他，让他别再戏弄我，告诉我他的感受。”

罗伊斯按耐住想跳车的心，他心一横，转过身吻住了格里兹曼的嘴。

格里兹曼没有被突如其来的亲吻吓到，他撬开罗伊斯的贝齿，和他来了一个蜜液缠绵的深吻。

亲吻让大脑变得兴奋，格里兹曼不得不大角度转了一把方向盘，幸好是在没人的小路上，车子只是打横撞向了护栏，这一撞让两人的牙齿重重地磕到了一起，罗伊斯吃痛地回到了座位，看着冒烟的车头，发出了一声感慨。

“看，你的小太阳害你损失了一辆价值过亿的汽车，你心疼么？”

格里兹曼解开安全带，用一种极为暧昧的口吻说：“我认为它在给我们创造机会……”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
罗伊斯怎么也不会想到自己的第一次居然会是在车里草率地结束了。

他十分不情愿回忆当时的情景，尽管格里兹曼强调他们都乐在其中，罗伊斯仍不能忘记那火辣辣的疼痛感。

“怕吗？”

格里兹曼将罗伊斯的双手反钳在身后，他的裤子已经褪到了小腿处，蓝色的内裤包裹住曲线丰满的翘臀，格里兹曼腾出一只手拽下罗伊斯的内裤，不知道为什么，那触感如剥了壳的鸡蛋一样的股肉让格里兹曼想到前两天罗伊斯形容自己光溜溜的下巴那件事。

罗伊斯被撩拨得难受，格里兹曼不是小迪那样没经验急吼吼的小男孩，他的每一次抚摸都很绵软，却带着一股强烈的控制欲，让他每一寸肌肤都为之颤栗。

格里兹曼用湿滑的舌尖游走在罗伊斯的身体上，从下腹一路描摹过那粉红色的珍珠，直至上下滚动的喉结，最后攀上两片娇嫩的唇瓣，不急不缓得蹂躏着，犹如暴风雨前的宁静。

车内空间狭小，两个人具是蜷缩着的，密闭的空间刺激着每一个细胞。格里兹曼觉得罗伊斯身上的毛孔全都是打开着的，散发出“上了我”的信号。这让他头脑发涨，加重了手里的力度。

“啊……”

罗伊斯艰难地出声，格里兹曼将手指伸进他的口中，自己竟然不知羞耻地吮吸吞吐着，小巧的舌头努力让两根手指分开。格里兹曼将手指抽出，牵出了一条晶莹的丝液，罗伊斯此刻的眼神是涣散的，他的身体变得粉红，蜷缩着的肩膀让他看上去楚楚可怜。

格里兹曼分开的双腿，探索到那羞涩的洞口，粘着口水的手指一点点地塞入。罗伊斯十分敏感，格里兹曼一动他就紧张地将他的手指绞住，害得格里兹曼拍了拍他滑嫩的屁股，柔声告诉他：“亲爱的，放松点。”

罗伊斯很想让格里兹曼快点，但对方就是不着急，还有时间在他耳边吹气：“你的穴道真长……我的手指都……嘶！罗伊斯你放松点！”

“你他妈赶紧进来！不然我把你踹下去你信不信！”

罗伊斯欲哭无泪，他难受得要命，要是格里兹曼再没有下一步动作他真的做的出提裤子把人踹下去的事。

格里兹曼吻住了他嗷嗷乱叫的嘴，惩罚似的把手指抽离，原本的充实变得空虚，罗伊斯立刻不安分地扭动着细腰，主动去蹭格里兹曼的腹部。

面对罗伊斯这么美味的大餐，格里兹曼其实很怕一下子吃掉消化不良，所以他原本打算浅尝辄止，奈何这个宝贝实在太撩人，就那样睁着水汪汪的绿眼睛求着你，是个和尚都得入红尘了，更别说他格里兹曼只是个爱美色的普通人。

罗伊斯体毛稀疏，还都是漂亮的金色，格里兹曼后悔是在车里，只能尽兴一番不能干个昏天黑地。他脱下自己的裤子，掏出阴茎，尖端已经开始冒白色的液体了，他憋得难受，眼看罗伊斯那一张一合吐着花液的小穴，格里兹曼再也受不了这煎熬，长臂穿过罗伊斯的脖颈按住他的胸膛，下身一挺挤进了那小小的洞穴。

罗伊斯痛得大叫，肉壁带着汁水发了狠地绞起来，格里兹曼爽的差点开闸泄洪，生生地掐着罗伊斯的股肉忍住了。

“上帝！你要把我折断了！”

等到罗伊斯放松了下来，他才有机会继续把阴茎送进去，只是每次一送罗伊斯身下的这张小嘴就汁液连绵地咬着他。格里兹曼飘飘欲仙地按住罗伊斯的腰直顶到根部，这才畅快地长吁了一口气，报复似的抽动起来，罗伊斯只觉得一根长长的烙铁在自己体内摩擦，刮得他分泌出更多的水来，过了很久，他的腰都软的快没有知觉了，格里兹曼闷哼一声，罗伊斯感觉那烙铁像是放进了水中，噗呲噗呲不断喷涌出滚烫的星子。

格里兹曼的精液灌满了罗伊斯的小穴，和他的体液相互交融，整个车里都弥漫着浓重的腥味，两个人却都不在意。连合在一起的下身仿佛再也分不开似的久久地贴在一起，连接处不断溢出白色的爱液。

看着罗伊斯快乐的喘息，格里兹曼又被刺激的在他小穴中挺立起来，罗伊斯抓着他硬挺的背肌坐在他的腿上，驾驶座上的格里兹曼还没插动几下就抽搐地射了出来，穴里再也容不下多余的精液，便顺着罗伊斯的大腿根滴到脚下名贵的车垫上。

两人滑腻的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，格里兹曼凑到罗伊斯耳边说：“我们在一起吧？”

 

厄齐尔有些为迪巴拉可惜，觉得他太过君子才没有真正得到罗伊斯，罗伊斯就是喜欢刺激的冒险，主动掌握他才是和他最好的相处方式。

所以他一点也不奇怪格里兹曼会在车里办了罗伊斯。

“如果你想在浪漫的玫瑰床上完成这样一件有意义的事你可以忘记今早发生的事和他再来一次。”

罗伊斯看着厄齐尔发来的信息，一时间觉得头痛欲裂。

“虽然在那方面他表现得很不错，但我没想好要和他谈恋爱。”

“那你们可以试着做炮友，这并不耽误你继续猎艳。”

罗伊斯趴在桌上，气鼓鼓地吹着刘海，不愿承认练格里兹曼都能攻了他。

“罗伊斯，请你起来回答这个问题。”

教授突然点名吓得他环顾一周看看有没有其他姓罗伊斯的人。

显然他是这个教室里唯一姓罗伊斯的人，全班的目光都集中在最后一排缓缓站起来的那个人身上，大家都有些惊讶，马尔科罗伊斯居然会来听课了。

在他一筹莫展的时候旁边的人把笔记本推到了自己的面前，并有红水笔划出了答案。

于是罗伊斯准确无误地说出了正确答案，教授的恶作剧没有得逞，只好让这个顽劣不堪的坏学生坐下。

“谢谢！”

罗伊斯瞥了那个好心人一眼，没想到居然是那次拒绝和他吃饭的莱万。

莱万没有理会罗伊斯的感谢，默默地撑起了脑袋挡住了罗伊斯的视线。

这人真是……

罗伊斯摇摇头，继续玩手机。

“罗伯特，你为什么要帮他？”

哈梅斯对于罗伊斯这种花花公子向来没什么好感，他十分不解莱万的举动。

莱万灰蓝色的眼睛中是一片波澜不惊的海，他的口气平常得很。

“举手之劳。”

 

罗伊斯不再是纯情小处男的事在他的朋友圈传开了，本德兄弟非要给他开一个名为“爱丽儿之夜”的派对，罗伊斯对他们的恶搞很是不爽，差点当场甩脸子走人，但当事人之一的格里兹曼欣然接受了这个提议，并且建议把派对安排在他新买的海滨别墅里举行。

“你大概是疯了。”

罗伊斯毫不客气地捏了捏格里兹曼的耳朵，格里兹曼依旧开怀展颜：“这是件值得庆祝的事不是吗？”

罗伊斯炸毛，生气地踹了一脚路边的垃圾桶。

格里兹曼想不到他会有这么激烈的反应，他觉得最好的安抚办法就是堵住他的嘴。

——@名利场：半月走出失恋阴影，罗伊斯与新男友当街热吻！【pic】


	12. Chapter 12

12  
罗伊斯很难想象有一天清晨他会从一个才认识没多久的人的床上醒来。更要命的是他发现他和这个人只在床上非常契合，一旦下床，两个人永远争论不休。

“嘿，考虑我的提议了吗？”

格里兹曼支起身子，伸出手摸到了一根烟。

罗伊斯半坐起来，用一种不咸不淡的口气问：“你爱我吗？”

格里兹曼点了烟，深深地吸了一口，又喷薄出一团烟雾，这才转过头定定地看着罗伊斯。

“我喜欢你。”

他说这句话也有点艰难，罗伊斯可没指望他会说我爱你。

“瞧吧！我觉得我们做炮友更合适不是吗？”罗伊斯故意戳了戳格里兹曼内裤下慢慢立起来的法式长棍，这让格里兹曼大为不满，掐了烟又欺身压上去和罗伊斯晨间运动了一番。

两人泡在浴缸里，格里兹曼捞着罗伊斯的脖子，让他舒服地靠在自己的胸前，罗伊斯用翘立的屁股去蹭格里兹曼的大腿，格里兹曼深吸一口气，说了句法语，然后掰过罗伊斯的下巴，恶狠狠地蹂躏粉红色的两瓣娇花。

这样旖旎了好一阵，直到格里兹曼的电话催促他尽快从浴室出来，他才不得放过了罗伊斯一把。

罗伊斯独自洗完澡，昨夜的衣服已经皱得不能穿了，他从格里兹曼的衣橱里随便找了件T恤和牛仔裤套上，准备溜走。

“嘿！宝贝。”

格里兹曼的管家正在给他打领带，显然他今天有重要的事要处理，但他还是抽出了这么一点时间和罗伊斯吻别。

“这辆车送你，代步去学校很方便。还有……”格里兹曼掏出一张信用卡，“这段时间你得花我的钱。”

罗伊斯有点生气，他挖苦道：“这算是上了我的补偿？”

格里兹曼一皱眉就显得他很闷闷不乐，尽管他并不是在忧郁着而是在恼火。

“Fuck！”

“你总算说了句我听得懂的脏话。”

罗伊斯不客气地接过信用卡，大摇大摆地走了出去。

格里兹曼追出去的时候罗伊斯已经开走了车。罗伊斯在后视镜中看到格里兹曼气的不行的脸，心里就觉得莫名的痛快，他把那张信用卡收进裤带，决定在一天之内刷爆它！

因为他没有驾照，格里兹曼特意给他选了辆安全代步车，没有速度与激情，只有九十年代的摇滚乐，罗伊斯跟着哼了几句，忽然发现前面骑着vespa小摩托的背影十分眼熟。

于是他选择大踩油门追了上去，然后一看，居然是莱万？！

罗伊斯有意戏耍他一番，便又以最慢的车速等莱万追上来。

“嗨～”

罗伊斯摘下墨镜，一只手插进发间顺着风让金发飘散开，因为刚洗完澡，连头发都是清爽的气味，让这个温暖的中午显得不那么黏腻。

莱万只是轻轻扯了扯嘴角，就算是打招呼了。但在罗伊斯看来，这是一个不在意的笑，他感受到了对方的轻视，便誓要提高自己的存在感。

于是他故意将车子往里撇，莱万被逼的差点擦了边上的台阶。

两辆车都停了下来。

不同的是，罗伊斯笑着，而莱万冷着一张脸。

罗伊斯从车子里钻了出来，立刻接受了刺骨海风的洗礼，尽管中午气温较高，他还湿着的头皮立刻变得发麻。

“哇哦！这天真是太冷了不是吗？”

莱万盯着罗伊斯，捏了捏自己通红的鼻子，面无表情地问：“你到底想干什么？”

罗伊斯耸肩，含笑看着他：“见到同学打声招呼。”

莱万似乎无法理解他，他指了指罗伊斯的车子，“请你挪开。”

罗伊斯慢悠悠地说：“我突然想到我没有驾照，如果被逮到就惨了。”

“所以你没有驾照和我有什么关系。”莱万的语气依旧没有波澜。

罗伊斯晃了晃莱万的手臂，他说话本就软，压低了嗓子后更像是在撒娇：“你不是有车嘛？我可以出钱坐。”

莱万注视着罗伊斯仰起的脸庞，上面是俏皮的笑容，这样的笑容应该属于夏天，但在这样的寒冬显得更为可贵。

罗伊斯把代步车扔在一边，坐到了莱万的车上。

“为了安全考虑，你得坐我后面。”莱万示意他往后挪动一下屁股，但是罗伊斯并不领情。

“谁在前在后不一样吗？如果你害怕的话可以抱着我。”

“……”

莱万无话可说，他拿出一个安全帽扣在罗伊斯脑袋上，“但是你必须戴上安全帽。”

罗伊斯质问道：“你自己都不戴凭什么要求我？！”

莱万第一次用一种轻松的口吻跟他说：“因为这个安全帽是粉色的。”

“……”

罗伊斯默默忍受了这个粉色安全帽，他不会为了一点小瑕疵而放弃这个过程，眼下，这个粉红帽子并不是最重要的。

莱万的双手抓着后面，罗伊斯从后视镜中观察到了这一情况，便假意说道：“其实你可以抱着我的腰。”

尽管穿了羽绒服，莱万也能想象这羽绒服里面的腰会是盈盈一握，和他的肩膀以及屁股组成最完美的线条比例。

莱万选择不理会罗伊斯的话，他侧过脸去看远处的海景，心里感慨这么冷的天还有人在海边拍婚纱照。

罗伊斯则有些犯难了，他不知道用什么样的钳子能撬开莱万的嘴。一般来说，普通人和他搭话简直要高兴坏了，而这个莱万一定是个怪类，要么他就是想要欲擒故纵。

憋了半天，罗伊斯问：“你是弗德里希人吗？”

这是个蠢问题，就像是在人口普查。

莱万破天荒地回答：“是，我是弗德里希第三代移民。”

罗伊斯望天，又问：“你来这干嘛？”他不可能住得起这边的房子，所以是来干什么的呢？

莱万抿紧了嘴唇，看着从安全帽下沿钻出来的金发，风加快了挥发，那香味一丝不剩地全都涌入了莱万的口鼻中，他有些醉了，努力屏住了一口气，然后再长长吐出来。

“在教授家研究课题，然后等今天的股市开盘。”

莱万盯着罗伊斯露出来的一段雪白脖颈，反问道：“你呢？”

罗伊斯受宠若惊，但他不会说实话。

“派对刚结束，出来就碰到你了。”

莱万并不相信他的鬼话，如果是派对，罗伊斯的身边不可能没有人陪。

又是一阵长久的沉默，罗伊斯快憋坏了，他沉不住气，虽然仍是笑着，但语气已经变得不善。

“你似乎对我有偏见？”

“何以见得。”莱万发现罗伊斯一直透过后视镜看自己，他提醒道：“专心开车。”

罗伊斯被气得不轻，“我没遇到过能忽视我的人。”

莱万突然笑了，那笑容配合他独一无二的下垂眼显得非常温柔，可说出来的话就不那么温柔了。

“这个地球是绕着马尔科罗伊斯转的吗？答案是不，是因为引力。”

难道我的引力吸引不了你吗？！

罗伊斯差点脱口而出，但他还是忍住了，他很难被彻底地激怒，这回也一样，稍稍平静后他已经变回了一开始痞痞的模样。

“你物理学的挺好的。”

莱万被他这样一噎，倒没了刚才挖苦的快感，便打定主意在到校前不开口说话。

奈何罗伊斯不放过他，接下去的每一分钟他都能抛出各种各样的问题，如果自己不回答倒显得有些惺惺作态。

快到学校的时候，罗伊斯主动停车下来，并得意地说：“我觉得你不会喜欢和我一起登上名利场，所以我还是下来吧。”

莱万接过他递来的粉色安全帽，看着他跳下了车。

“莱万，我必须承认你是个非常难搞的人，但是我一定会把你搞到手的！等着吧！”

罗伊斯冲他挥挥手然后一溜烟跑掉了。

等他走远了，莱万才露出了久违的笑容，他掂了掂手里的安全帽，这里面还残存着罗伊斯的香味，一时间竟成了烫手的山芋让莱万抓着的手变得酥麻。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
罗伊斯也不知道自己对莱万是什么时候产生的兴趣，他只能说莱万真的是个非常会拿捏自己的人，该什么时候给好脸该什么时候冷淡的时间点都掐的极为精准。

也许他可以凭此做个黄金操盘手，不过罗伊斯可不想把自己比作一支股票。

“乐什么？”

罗伊斯惊喜地看到养病归来的挚友法比安贝克尔。

“天！你回来了？！为什么不提前通知我？！”

贝克尔笑着揉了揉罗伊斯凌乱的头发，“事实上我先联系了小迪……额，对不起马尔科，我不知道你们……”

罗伊斯拥抱了他，“谢谢你没有嘲笑我们。”

贝克尔宽慰道：“你们都是我最好的朋友，我不会像其他人那样，比如本德，听厄齐尔说他们给你开了个乱七八糟的派对？”

罗伊斯捂着脑袋，“哦不！他们不会在你上飞机前邀请你了吧？”

贝克尔的表情说明了一切，罗伊斯打定主意要和本德兄弟绝交。

“我刚才看见你和莱万在一起？”

罗伊斯大叫：“你认识他！！”

“我和他一起在学生会公事。”贝克尔和罗伊斯一同走在校园里，许多同学都和贝克尔打招呼，恭喜他从瑞士顺利归来。

“他是不是个特别讨人厌不会说话的家伙？”

罗伊斯毫不客气地对莱万进行了恶评。

贝克尔不可置信地看着他，“莱万是个非常认真负责的人，虽然他还缺少点和人交往的艺术，但我觉得像他那样品性的人，值得这份高冷。”

“他对我可恶得很。”

贝克尔笑问：“你怎么和他搭上了？我记得你向来不交上位圈以外的朋友。”

罗伊斯把代考的事告诉了贝尔克，贝尔克哈哈大笑：“莱万不会和钱过不去，怪不得你们会认识了。不过马尔科，我要提醒你，千万不要轻易去招惹他。”

“哦，我已经跟他宣战了，我要搞到他。”

贝克尔叹气，“那你准备把那个法国男人放哪里？”

罗伊斯笑嘻嘻地说：“你都知道啦？”

“在瑞士我唯一的消遣就是看名利场。”

贝克尔揽着罗伊斯的肩，像从前那样挑他的下巴。

“我不爱他，但是我的身体离不开他。”

贝尔克理解地望着他，“我不反对你的做法，不过他也是有头有脸的人物，如果不是在弗德里希，你不可能和他这样谈条件。”

罗伊斯掏出格里兹曼给的卡，“这是他给我的补偿。”

“你觉得仅仅是补偿？”

罗伊斯的脸微微有些涨红，“那天晚上他把我弄得很疼。”

贝尔克摸了摸罗伊斯的后脑勺，“亲爱的，我觉得他喜欢你。”

“他是这么说的，但喜欢我的人很多，你不也是。”

“是啊，人人都喜欢罗伊斯。可你要搞清楚这里面的喜欢可千差万别。”

罗伊斯觉得贝克尔在给格里兹曼说话，怀疑道：“千万别告诉我你之前就认识他。”

贝克尔投降，“你的第六感和女人一样。是，我去瑞士前先去了法国，就是他安排人接待我的。当时他看到我的锁屏，喏，我把我们几个打棒球的合照做了锁屏，他指着你问：'这个漂亮的男孩是谁？'我说：'这是弗德里希的玫瑰王子。'”

罗伊斯愤愤不平，“原来他早有预谋。”

贝克尔：“所以我觉得你要处理好和他的关系，他们家族在法国和西班牙都不是好惹的。”

“放心！”罗伊斯拍拍法比安的肩膀，“这里是弗德里希，他说了不算。现在让我们来想想怎么在一天之内把这张卡刷爆？”

贝克尔看了看，羡慕道：“你没发现这张是黑金卡？”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，“他这是想包养我？”

“你可以用这张卡再去'包养'别人。”贝克尔将卡塞回罗伊斯的口袋里。

罗伊斯会心一笑，“你总是比梅苏特出更合我意的主意，法比安我爱你！”

罗伊斯身边的朋友都发现最近看不到他的身影，就连厄齐尔也不知道罗伊斯在忙什么。

“那家伙到底在忙些什么呢？”

厄齐尔约了贝克尔和本德兄弟在西林会所打桌球，即使罗伊斯不在，四人谈论的焦点也还是他。

“他最近都泡在学校，我真不明白他怎么突然转性了变得爱学习了？”

斯文坐在台桌上，对罗伊斯的转变很是吃惊。

贝克尔看着斯文那张天生傲慢的脸，善意地提醒道：“斯文，别说我不帮你，马尔科准备和你绝交，如果你不想失去这位朋友的话可别在背后议论他了。”

拉斯勾着弟弟的脖子，亲昵地说道：“别怕，马尔科说了十来年要绝交的话，他哪次真狠得下心？他一直是个心软的人。”

贝克尔耸肩，厄齐尔推了他一把，神秘地问：“法比安，你知道马尔科在搞什么对吗？”

与此同时，罗伊斯正在校学生会主席的办公室。

“你还没有两年就要毕业了你告诉我你要加入学生会？”

莱万盯着盘口，连脸皮都懒得抬，直接无视了罗伊斯的存在。

罗伊斯把申请书递过去挡在电脑屏幕前，这成功地让莱万皱起了眉毛。

“拿开，我只说一遍。”

莱万表情严肃，罗伊斯没见过他这么吓人的表情，立刻把申请书挪开，并小声地问：“你这是在里面投了多少钱？”

“这跟你没关系。”

罗伊斯凑到他面前，俯身看着莱万垂下来的眼帘，那长而翘的黑色睫毛像精致的羽毛扇一样微微颤抖着，里面藏着两颗漂亮的蓝色珠子，要是哪天这双眼睛含情脉脉地望着自己，他想我一定会当场晕厥。

“那我们就聊点和我有关的事情。”罗伊斯自来熟地坐到莱万身边的座位上，莱万没有理他，拿起笔记本记录着什么东西。

“记这些数据干嘛？”

莱万没有理他。

“这些红的绿的线看着我都头晕，你是怎么感兴趣的？”

莱万依旧干着自己的事。

罗伊斯也不说话了，静静地盯着莱万的侧脸，看着他的耳尖慢慢发红。

“喂，你害羞了？”

莱万翻了个白眼，不咸不淡地说：“你还能离我再近一点！”

罗伊斯从莱万耳边缩回自己的位置，他真诚地恳求道：“莱万，让我做你的秘书嘛～”

莱万一副“你能干的好什么事”的表情，再次无情地拒绝了他。

“不可能。”

罗伊斯一点也不见外地靠在他肩头上，撅着嘴哼哼唧唧道：“我可以给学生会提供资金，至于你么…”他的脸上浮起刻意表现出来的红。

莱万的眼皮一跳，捏着罗伊斯的头毛将他从自己肩膀上驱逐走。

“你到底想干什么？”

莱万终于被罗伊斯弄得烦了，他把转椅往后一推，和罗伊斯保持着安全距离，避免被他动手动脚。

“我说过，我要把你搞到手的。”

“你有男朋友。”

罗伊斯不满道：“我从来没有公开承认过。”

莱万的手抵着下巴，斟酌着该如何处理罗伊斯的事，最后一通电话把他的思考打断，罗伊斯被莱万请了出去。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
去巴黎办事的格里兹曼终于在平安夜前回来了。虽然罗伊斯并不承认他们的恋爱关系，但格里兹曼俨然把自己当作罗伊斯的男友了。

“亲爱的，看我给你买了什么。”

格里兹曼递给罗伊斯一个盒子，并且希望他现在立刻打开。

罗伊斯摘下手套，打开那个丝绒盒子，他想，今天的盒子挺大的，也许是尊金器？

水晶罩里是一朵正在开放的红玫瑰，她的花瓣上还带着水珠，格里兹曼解释道：“巴黎已经下雪了，这是初雪时候的玫瑰，摘下来送给我的宝贝。”

罗伊斯很难感动，但他还是笑了。

“别告诉我是从你家庄园里采的。”

格里兹曼又从罩子底下拿出一把金钥匙，“这是我在马德里刚买的一艘游艇，新年我们去马德里度假的时候用得到，是艘非常漂亮的船。”

罗伊斯对这样的物质礼物早就没了期待，格里兹曼见他不是很开心也没生气，而是凑上去开始吻他的脸颊，慢慢吮上他的嘴。罗伊斯的嘴唇像抹了花蜜一般，格里兹曼恨不得全都吃抹干净，他的身体开始蠢蠢欲动，丝毫没有顾忌到这是在机场。

而罗伊斯的心思飘到了记忆里很远的地方——去年的平安夜，那时他和迪巴拉还是最亲密无间的朋友。

“马尔科！！！”

迪巴拉穿着厚厚的羽绒服，站在雪里冲罗伊斯大喊。

这次的圣诞节他们一起去阿加罗雪山度假，贝克尔家在这开发了一个度假村，为了供他们玩乐特地在圣诞节期间对外关闭。

罗伊斯跑过去跳到他身上，两个“熊”孩子一起陷进了雪里。

热气互相喷薄在对方脸上，罗伊斯被冻得通红的鼻子不争气地流下了鼻涕，迪巴拉耐心地坐起来拿纸巾给他擤。

罗伊斯难得害羞起来，他抢过纸巾：“我自己来！”

迪巴拉静静地望着罗伊斯，“上幼儿园第一天你躲在桌子底下哭就是我给你擤的。”

“这种丢脸事我早就忘啦！”罗伊斯推了他一把，晃晃悠悠地站起来。

现在天色已暗，本德兄弟抱着滑雪板从远处回来，他们抱怨着为什么缆车没有开，贝克尔则偷偷告诉他们迪巴拉有个大计划。

“我们去坐缆车吧。”

迪巴拉勾着罗伊斯的脖子，半拖半拽地把他带到山脚下。

罗伊斯看那上面黑黢黢的一片，没等他开口责问，迪巴拉打了个响指，山脚通往半山腰的缆线刹那间闪出了金色的光芒。

“神灯车，喜欢吗？”

他把缆车重新打造，变成了一辆辆发着光的神灯车。罗伊斯惊讶的表情被迪巴拉用手持摄像机录了下来，镜头里的罗伊斯看上去格外的感动，他任由迪巴拉牵着手坐了进去。

“那法比安他们呢？”

罗伊斯对着镜头问。

迪巴拉晃了晃手指，“他们有另外的圣诞礼物，这个是我为你准备的。”

罗伊斯露出一个无奈的微笑，缆车渐渐升起，他贴在窗口眺望，迪巴拉拍他的肩膀示意他往下来。

“神灯”每上升一段高度，地面上就会多一个由灯泡组成的字母。

到半山腰的时候，罗伊斯已经能清晰地看到地上拼的完整的句子是：MARCO：Merry Christmas！

“马尔科，神灯可以满足你所有愿望，记得你之前说过什么吗？”

迪巴拉伸手抚了抚罗伊斯的脸颊，罗伊斯记不得自己说过什么了，不过迪巴拉总是能帮他记住。

“十岁生日的时候我送了你一个会下雪的旋转木马水晶球，你说：'要是能在雪里玩旋转木马就好了！'现在，我终于可以替你实现这个愿望了。”

下午就停的雪又开始飘下来，“神灯”缓缓下降，地面上童话剧中的欢乐音乐声越来越靠近，而罗伊斯的心也在疯狂地跳动，他忽然很想吻迪巴拉，可是理智告诉他不应该是现在。

迪巴拉把摄像机收起来，绅士地握着罗伊斯的手跳下了“神灯”，在他们的背后，是还未向公众开放的游乐区。

“等你们很久了！”

厄齐尔、贝克尔、本德、福内尔站在游乐园门口，像是在等一对晚到的新人一般，用暧昧的眼神望着他们。

夜晚的游乐园让人的心一下子被点亮，更别提此刻还下着雪，让一切都变得比童话还浪漫。

他们在里面疯玩了一个晚上，直至午夜钟声敲响，大家互相拥抱身边的朋友，用最真挚的嗓音祝福道：“圣诞快乐。”

迪巴拉紧紧地抱住了罗伊斯，罗伊斯轻轻地推开他，让自己圈在迪巴拉的怀抱中，他的眼眸中星河闪耀，没有哪一个时刻比现在更快乐了。所以他失去了理智，颤抖地说：“圣诞快乐小迪，我也给你准备了礼物。”

他捧住迪巴拉的脸，飞快地在他的嘴唇上亲了亲，然后红着脸说：“一个吻。”

 

这个世上，仿佛再也找不出比迪巴拉对他更好的人了，他总能想各种各样的方法让自己开心。

罗伊斯心情失落，他很想发条祝福信息给迪巴拉，但他不想装成一个没事人一样和迪巴拉交流。

他的嘴唇发涩，这都要拜格里兹曼所赐，一回家就在门口像个电动马达一样捣他。

“你今天看上去和平时不太一样。”

格里兹曼咬着他的耳垂，恶意地去捻他胸前挺立的珍珠，企图让罗伊斯兴奋起来。

罗伊斯疼得轻叫了一声，这叫声就像小猫叫一样，挠的格里兹曼心越来越痒，埋在罗伊斯身体里的肉棍又粗大了一些。

“你真是要了我的命……”

平安夜前夕罗伊斯就在格里兹曼家里呆了一天，准确的说是在他的床上和浴室里呆了一天。

再也受不了烦闷的室内空气，罗伊斯决定回家。

“我还能开上次的代步车吗？”

格里兹曼舔着他的腰窝，不舍得让他穿衣服离开。

罗伊斯心想，如果我再不阻止他这两天我都别想下床了。

“你在巴黎没有找别人吗？！”

格里兹曼无辜地望着他，“我能理解为变相得夸我体力好吗？”

罗伊斯瞪了他一眼，站起来穿衣服，格里兹曼支着脑袋欣赏他细腰和翘臀上自己留下来的杰作。

“真的不要我送你？其实我很想和你一起吃个饭。”

罗伊斯穿好衣服，重新坐回床上，他安抚性地吻了吻格里兹曼，正要离开那人又把他拉到身下狠狠地吻了起来。

口鼻间的空气全都变掠夺，罗伊斯露出来的肌肤都变成了粉红色。

“你们法国人都那么爱接吻吗？”

罗伊斯推开格里兹曼，摸了摸自己的嘴唇，似乎不喜欢格里兹曼嘴唇里的烟草味。

“以后抽烟了别和我接吻！”

他甩下这句话，气冲冲地逃离了卧室。

格里兹曼重重地靠在软垫上，他已经被罗伊斯迷住，贪恋着他柔软芬芳的身体，可罗伊斯好像对自己并不重视，他缠着那个学生会的穷小子已经有一段时间了，这让他非常恼火。

“va te faire foutre！”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
罗伊斯出了门，他骗格里兹曼要回家过圣诞，但其实他的父母全都去了国外谈生意。

于是他问厄齐尔有没有空，厄齐尔表示他和他的葡萄牙男友要去度假。

他又问贝克尔，贝克尔无助地说父母勒令他今年的圣诞要全家一起过。

“我可以邀请你来，怎么样？”

罗伊斯拒绝了，他想去找本德，可想到那两个混蛋开的破处派对又恨得牙痒痒的。

“法比安！”

罗伊斯又给他打了个电话，“阿加罗度假村还有没有房间了？”

于是，罗伊斯开车故地重游，不幸的是，这次只有他一个人。

今年没有下雪，度假村的雪全是人造雪。

罗伊斯停好车，准备先坐缆车去滑雪。因为是个临时决定，所以他必须去商店租滑雪用具，却没想到会在这遇见莱万。

这绝对算是意外的惊喜了！

罗伊斯消沉了一天的心突然窜出了火苗。

莱万正在招呼另一个客户，他露出了罗伊斯不曾见过的笑容，罗伊斯这才发现他的两颗犬牙格外的尖。

有点可爱。

罗伊斯忍住笑，上前和他打招呼：“嗨，我说，上天注定我们要在平安夜见面。”

罗伊斯倚在前台，冲莱万眨了眨眼。

莱万的笑容顷刻间消散，快得罗伊斯都还没细细欣赏就变成了一座冰山。

“你为什么对我总吝啬自己的笑。”

莱万打完单，把罗伊斯要租的用具抱出来递给他，冷淡地说：“你最好别浪费我的时间。”

“那你几点下班？”

罗伊斯接过重重的一套装备，睁着他那双漂亮的眼睛望向莱万，那里面多是期许和恳求。莱万想，告诉这个家伙也没什么要紧的，便说自己晚上七点和同事交班。

“那正好，等我滑完回来我有事找你谈。”

莱万抿着嘴没有吭声，他目送着罗伊斯离开，忽然感觉到今天的罗伊斯和平时不怎么一样，少年人的阳光隐隐藏了起来。

他今天是一个人？

莱万翻出手机，看到了名利场的推送。

——@名利场：平安夜！我们的男孩们会去哪呢？【pic】

算了，我为什么要关心他在平安夜是不是一个人呢？

莱万把乱七八糟的想法抛开，准备接待下一位顾客。

 

罗伊斯暂时忘却烦恼，在滑雪场滑了个尽兴。他长相俊美，又是独身，不时就有人来邀请他双人滑，他这时候有些懊悔没有拖个人一起上来了。

“你滑得非常漂亮，但是你的装备档次有点低。”

“……”

罗伊斯摘下护目镜，见到一个浅金色头发的宽脸男人向他走来。

“你可以试试我的。”

他主动把滑雪板和雪杖递过来，但是罗伊斯没有接。

“我不需要，谢谢你的好意。”

罗伊斯重新戴上眼镜，正准备离开那个人又叫住了他。

“我观察到在你滑雪的这一个小时里有不止十个人来和你搭讪你理都没理。”

“那么你现在心里应该好好窃喜我搭理你了两句话。”

“是啊，我头一次遇到比自己还傲慢的人，所以我很想认识你。”

罗伊斯只想赶紧离开，他懒得和这人争辩。

“如果你非要把对陌生人的正常拒绝当做傲慢的话我无话可说，先失陪了。”

托尼克罗斯颇有兴致地望着罗伊斯的背影，对身边的人说道：“他就是马尔科罗伊斯？和我在新闻里看到的并不一样，不过，他非常有趣。”

罗伊斯觉得自己遇到了神经病，他不想招惹麻烦，提前坐了缆车下山。现在乘坐的缆车自然不是去年的“神灯”，俯瞰下去也没有圣诞快乐的夜灯组合，有的只是密密麻麻的人群，都快把路边的栅栏挤破了。

“六点五十，你可以提前下班了。”

莱万皱了皱眉，忽然伸手捻开罗伊斯额前碎发上的雪粒，惊得罗伊斯往后一跳，不敢相信莱万居然碰了他。

莱万嫌弃地说：“你这样子像逃难来的。”

罗伊斯走得急，那安全帽又该死的紧，脱下来的时候费了好大的劲，为了尽快到莱万这边，他连头发都来不及整理。

“既然知道我是逃难来的，那你赶紧陪我好好溜一圈！”

但守时的莱万还是没有同意，直到墙上的钟敲了三下，预示着已经整点了，莱万才换下工作服和罗伊斯一起离开。

“你说，这算不算约会成功了？”罗伊斯蹦蹦跳跳，高兴得像个孩子。

莱万走在他身边，无语地冷哼一声。不过那个见到莱万就变疯的罗伊斯丝毫不在意莱万对自己的态度。

“我们去吃什么？”

“你找我不是有事要谈吗？”

罗伊斯摇了摇莱万的手臂，“谈事情要坐下来谈嘛。”

结果他遭受到了莱万的弹脑门。

莱万看他捂着额头呲牙咧嘴的样子就觉得可爱好笑，忍不住嘴角就括弧起来。罗伊斯从指缝间看到他的笑容，心都快融化了。

这人要是老这么对自己笑就好了。不过不担心，这只是时间问题。

罗伊斯搂着莱万的胳膊恨不得把他整个人拖到地上，莱万可气又无奈地任由他把自己拽到一家咖啡店。

“太冷了！请给我两杯热美式。”

他们坐在靠窗的位置，窗户上贴着一切有关圣诞的贴纸，客人们的座位上都挂了一只红袜子。

“在这过节比在家过节有气氛多了！”罗伊斯抱起驯鹿靠垫，把下巴埋在柔软的垫子里，莱万只能看见他毛茸茸的发顶。

“你到底有什么事？”

“哇！我们的热咖啡来了！暖暖手吧莱万。”

莱万皱眉，“你再不说我马上走。”

说完真有要站起来的趋势，罗伊斯立刻按住了他的肩膀，前一秒还为咖啡的到来而目光灼灼，此刻眼中却已被无助可怜填满。

“好吧，我就是想让你陪陪我，今年的平安夜我一个人。”

莱万的指尖在咖啡杯杯口打转，“你父母呢？安东尼格里兹曼呢？”

罗伊斯低吼道：“我说过我没有承认过格里兹曼！”

莱万讽刺道：“难不成那天你是在他家讨论了一夜的人体构造学？”

“……”

罗伊斯能承认的是，莱万挖苦他的本领非常之强。不过，他怎么注意到那天他是从格里兹曼家里出来呢？

“喂，原来你这么关心我啊！”

莱万：“你开的那辆车车身侧面喷了安东尼三个字，你没注意？”

看，这人又在嘲讽他的愚蠢。

罗伊斯尴尬得猛灌了一口咖啡，结果被烫的一口吐了出来。他还没这么狼狈过，顿时就觉得心里委屈，如果小迪在的话一定会亲亲抱抱再给他擦擦……

“你是白痴吗？”

莱万下了结论，又不忍心地问：“没事吧？”

他凑过去递给罗伊斯纸巾，罗伊斯勉强扯出一抹笑，轻声道：“看在我这么可怜的份上，留下来吧。”

咖啡店里循环播放着圣诞歌，那样欢快和温暖，眼前还面对这个金发小俏郎，这一回，莱万很难开口说“不”了。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
莱万站了起来，“你的朋友很多，随便打个电话都有人来陪你。而我和你都算不上朋友。”  
   
罗伊斯笑着说：“也许你不相信，我的朋友们都有约了。拜托！千万别提格里兹曼。”  
   
莱万望着窗外，听见邻桌的情侣大呼小叫：“亲爱的！下雪了！”  
   
然后有人从门外跑了进来，抱怨突如其来的大雪导致封路，他们一行人要在咖啡店里呆上一晚，谁叫酒店的房间全都被预定了。  
   
“看来你没选择了。”  
   
罗伊斯拉着他坐下，说着自己的提议：“我们不妨在这里用完餐然后去旁边的游乐园畅玩一番。”  
   
莱万：“这些活动一个人也可以完成。”  
   
罗伊斯：“你这么独，有朋友么。”  
   
莱万：“不劳你费心。”  
   
他总能把天聊死。  
   
罗伊斯在心里翻了个白眼，脸上还挂着讨好的笑。  
   
“反正你也只能在这了，不如陪我。”  
   
“我可以回店里。”  
   
罗伊斯心态彻底爆炸，他瞪着莱万：“我他妈的这么惹你厌吗？！”  
   
莱万看着他气急败坏的脸，终于不再戏耍他。  
   
“倒也不是。”  
   
罗伊斯心想回去之后他要在莱万身上装个监视器看看他和别人说话是不是这么气人。  
   
两人又点了汉堡三明治垫了垫饥，罗伊斯保证回酒店后会让莱万饱餐一顿。  
   
他们坐缆车去半山腰的游乐场，缆车内，莱万的表情有些不自然。  
   
罗伊斯：“你恐高？”  
   
莱万：“不是……”  
   
罗伊斯还是认为他在说谎，不恐高的话为什么莱万看上去那么紧张？  
   
“它看上去非常美不是吗？”  
   
罗伊斯望下去，看着雪中的游乐场，暖黄色的光让这个冬天都没这么冷了。  
   
莱万从罗伊斯贪恋的目光中看出了怀念的味道，不出他所料的话这不是罗伊斯第一次来，他很可能是第一批入园的游客，又或许，这个游乐园就是为他而建的……  
   
“小时候我收到过一个礼物，是一个按下开关就会下雪的水晶球，里面的旋转木马会随着音乐旋转，雪一停，音乐也停了。”  
   
罗伊斯像是在诉说着珍宝一般微笑着，不是调皮的，也不是戏弄的，而是暖暖的，被甜蜜的回忆包裹住的。莱万知道，这一刻是他进不去的世界。  
   
莱万觉得有些没来由的生气。  
   
他并不想充当一个无关紧要的聆听者。  
   
“但是弗德里希所有的游乐园一到下雪天就闭园，我郁闷了十多年，幸好这里的不是。”  
   
他们从缆车里下来，顷刻间就被欢快的音乐包围。孩子们稚嫩的笑声不绝于耳，在这里，你能感受到的只有快乐。  
   
莱万还在犹豫着要不要进去，两个巨大的可爱玩偶就拉着他和罗伊斯飞奔入园。  
   
“哇哦！”  
   
罗伊斯开心地大笑，他看了一眼惊魂未定的莱万，笑道：“这是这里的吉祥物爱玛和伯尼！你真幸运，他们只喜欢牵帅哥的手~”  
   
莱万叉着腰，看着那两个吉祥物躲在不远处捂着嘴偷笑。  
   
“我想坐那匹马。”  
   
罗伊斯兴奋地指着一匹粉色的头戴皇冠的小马，又向莱万建议道：“他旁边还有一批白色的大马，你可以坐那匹，真酷！”  
   
莱万不用想就知道这人脑子里在谋划什么，他不会上当，于是双手抱胸，淡淡地说：“我不玩。”  
   
“你！”刚要生气的罗伊斯又笑了起来，他把手机交给莱万，“既然你不坐，那你必须给我拍照，录像也行。”  
   
莱万蹙眉，“我不能一个人逛逛吗？”  
   
罗伊斯已经坐上了粉红小马，他大声说：“不！能！”  
   
这一场玩旋转木马的都是一个旅游团的小朋友，唯独罗伊斯一个成年人骑着一匹小马，周围的大人们都笑着指着罗伊斯。  
   
取代莱万坐上白色大马的男孩天真地戳了戳罗伊斯那匹粉色小马的皇冠。  
   
“它可真漂亮！等会我要骑她好吗？”  
   
罗伊斯摸摸小男孩金色的头发，“当然可以。”  
   
木马刚转过去，小男孩问：“哥哥你是那个给你拍照的叔叔的孩子吗？”  
   
童言无忌，看来莱万的长相确实有些着急。  
   
罗伊斯忍俊不禁，故意没有反驳。  
   
“是啊！他很帅吧！”  
   
莱万专心地给罗伊斯录像，等到他转到自己面前的时候又切换成照相模式连拍了几招，那家伙扮鬼脸的技术十分厉害，几乎没有一个表情是重复的，都是那么的……可爱。  
   
“让我看看。”  
   
罗伊斯笑着把小男孩抱上他的那匹小马后来到莱万身侧，吵着要看照片。  
   
他们第一次挨得这么近，近得莱万能感受到罗伊斯雪白的皮肤散发出来的暖意，近得好像他能看到罗伊斯微张的毛孔……  
   
是粉色的。  
   
莱万忽然笑了，他无法解释为什么想故意挑弄罗伊斯一番拒把手机给他。  
   
直到罗伊斯也觉得他们之间的距离过于近了，耳尖泛红地说：“不给算了。”  
   
莱万这才物归原主，并提醒道：“你刚才有条祝福短信。”  
   
罗伊斯接过手机，不在意地说：“我没有哪个朋友会短信祝福我圣诞快乐。”  
   
莱万没说话，这让罗伊斯觉得有些不对劲，但他脑子里想着的是赶往下一个游戏地点玩，所以翻过了几张照片后满意地把手机放回了大衣口袋里。  
   
旋转咖啡杯杯是莱万认为可以陪罗伊斯坐一会的项目，罗伊斯抓着中间的方向盘高喊：“出发喽！”  
   
两个一米八个子的帅男孩坐在小小的咖啡杯里的场景着实有些引人发笑，他们无处安放的长腿以滑稽的姿势缩在里面，罗伊斯盯着莱万露出的一截小腿，吐槽道：“我讨厌有腿毛的男人。”  
   
莱万下意识地缩了缩腿，嘴巴依然犟着：“我不需要你的喜欢。”  
   
罗伊斯轻笑，“那你还陪我玩到现在？”  
   
莱万第一次觉得自己处了下风，他看着罗伊斯那张唧唧歪歪的粉色小嘴，莫名得令他心烦意乱。  
   
“因为我想在相处过程中看看你是否够格做学生会主席的助理。”  
   
这话引得罗伊斯的惊叫，他捂住了嘴巴，像是等待入学成绩的一年级新生，惶恐地问：“那我够格吗？”  
   
莱万心里的波浪被拍死在了岸边，他终于找回了点主动权，这让他的嘴角微微上翘，看上去格外的性感。  
   
“任何顶撞主席的行为都视为不合格。”  
   
罗伊斯眯着眼，觉得莱万太坏了，居然靠这招压着自己。不过算了，就当我让着他呗，我乐意让着。  
   
“那有什么方法补救呢？”  
   
罗伊斯双手捧着脸仰视着莱万，如果莱万是笑着的，那他脸上刀刻似的棱角都会被温柔的笑颜所虚化。可惜他现在正襟危坐，倒有点像中学时期他迷恋的那款男人——严肃禁欲。  
   
咖啡杯随着消失的音乐声停了下来，莱万的腿终于从那狭小的空间里解放出来。  
   
他迈开步子，一脚就踩进了一个大雪坑，雪水润湿了他的裤子，那副样子罕见的狼狈，罗伊斯捧腹大笑，一边去拉他一边问他有没有事。  
   
这样子肯定有事，至少小腿会直打哆嗦。  
   
望了一眼摩天轮，罗伊斯说下次莱万一定要陪他去坐。  
   
他们走在雪地上里，留下两行浅浅的脚印，挨得那么近，像是再也不会分开了。  
   
“放烘干机上很快就干了。”  
   
莱万脱下裤子，接过罗伊斯递来的浴巾围住了下身。  
   
罗伊斯在抽屉里找电影录影带，他问莱万想看什么类型的。  
   
“就不能安安静静坐一会吗？”  
   
莱万居然拿起酒店的画册开始看了起来。  
   
罗伊斯对他有些佩服，于是放弃找录影带，坐在地毯上准备翻相册找一张意境最棒的发到网上。  
   
他先点开了短信，最新一封未读来自一个陌生号码。  
   
——圣诞快乐，马尔科。  
   
罗伊斯的心怦怦跳着，他拨通了那个陌生电话，但随即掐掉了，因为屏幕上显示的地区是——都灵。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
罗伊斯说了句“我去楼下点餐！”然后飞速奔出房间。

他捂着手机，冲到楼道间的厕所里，靠在门背后，不安地看着来自都灵的电话。

要不要接呢？

他那样不辞而别，我不能就这样原谅他。

罗伊斯咬着大拇指，安静下来的手机再次震动，迪巴拉锲而不舍，他笃定罗伊斯肯定会接。

按下通话键，罗伊斯能听到那边海浪拍打沙滩的声音，悠扬又缠绵。

“你听得到。”

迪巴拉的声音变得很低沉，却是一如既往的小心翼翼。

罗伊斯深吸一口气，慢慢将那股难熬的苦楚吐了出来。

“嗯，我听得到。”

然后罗伊斯就听到了第一朵烟花升空绽放的声响，接着是第二朵第三朵……在广阔寂静的天空中发出为爱痴狂的巨响。

小迪依旧像个单纯的小孩，静静地看守他们的爱。

可我好像变了。

罗伊斯捏了捏鼻子，等待最后一朵烟火的燃尽。

气氛陡然之间变得有些尴尬。

“对不起。”

他听见迪巴拉沮丧又抱歉地对自己说，罗伊斯能想象那个男孩此刻是红着眼睛的。

“我从来没怪过你。”罗伊斯露出了笑。

“不，我不是指我离开这件事。”迪巴拉的呼吸声很大，罗伊斯都怀疑他感冒了。

“从我们认识那一年起，这是我第一次缺席了和你一起的圣诞节。”

罗伊斯的心开始发酸，这让他喉咙像上了发条一样紧，只要一开口说话声音就止不住的颤。

“那你打算怎么补偿？你知道的，我可不是个好哄的人。”

楼下传来了钟声，预示着圣诞节的到来。

“你打开窗户往外面看。”

迪巴拉指引着罗伊斯冲出了厕所，他来到酒店一侧的露天阳台，这里正好能看到完整的缆车路线。

雪还在下，阑干上已经积了厚厚的一层。

“哇！你看！”

有人在尖叫，随即引来了大片惊呼。

罗伊斯怔在了原地，任由雪花掉落在肩头。

金色的串灯缠绕在缆车外，一起组成了圣诞雪橇的图案，它缓缓从远处的山顶滑落，身后跟着的缆车依次被串灯装饰成更多的字母，把它们连在一起就是——

“be with you。”

罗伊斯喃喃自语，他甚至立刻转头看向身侧。

“马尔科，圣诞快乐。”

电话里迪巴拉的声音染上了快乐的色彩，“马尔科，圣诞快乐。”他又说了一遍。

罗伊斯哭笑不得，“我听得到！”

然后他们像老朋友一样聊了很久，谁都不愿挂电话。直到罗伊斯打了个喷嚏，迪巴拉督促他赶紧回房间，罗伊斯这才想起来莱万还在等他的点的大餐，于是依依不舍地和迪巴拉说了再见。

楼下围观的人群也散了，电梯里罗伊斯听见有个女孩在说：“天，要是有人送这样的圣诞礼物给我我一定会晕厥过去！”

她身边的男友不屑道：“也许是度假村给游客准备的。”

“绝不可能！”女孩努力控制住自己的兴奋，“我敢肯定！”

男友对她无凭无据的推测无可奈何，而一旁的罗伊斯暗自洋洋得意，他差点想要吼道：“对！那就是专门送给我的礼物！”

这股兴奋劲害他都走错了楼层。

罗伊斯进了房间，发现莱万侧躺在床上，画册盖住了他的脸。

睡着了？

罗伊斯蹑手蹑脚地走到他身边，刚拿起画册手腕就被莱万捉住。

“你没睡着啊！”

莱万眼神清明，丝毫看不见睡意。

“外面那么吵怎么睡得着。”

看到罗伊斯两手空空，莱万问：“没点餐？”

罗伊斯“啊”了一声，他又把这事给忘了。

“我打电话给总台！”

莱万发现此刻的罗伊斯和白天不太一样了，他的眼睛里有神采了，像是刚刚经历过人生中最重要的事一般。

这种讨厌的无法进入罗伊斯世界的感觉又来了。

莱万捂着脑袋，他下了床，拿好已经烘干的裤子进了衣帽间。

关门的刹那还能听见罗伊斯上翘的尾音。

“前台？宝贝，能点餐吗？嘿，我想要……莱万你想吃什么？”

罗伊斯回头，回应他的只有一记关门声。

他还来不及过去看看，格里兹曼的电话就打了过来。

“圣诞快乐！希望我是第一个向你祝福的人。”

罗伊斯嘴角微扬，“圣诞快乐，你在做什么？”

格里兹曼的话有些不正经：“想你……”

罗伊斯试试他：“有多想？”

格里兹曼的嘴唇贴近了手机，他低语道：“想的快疯了，告诉我，你在哪？”

罗伊斯自然不会告诉他实话，不然这人真做得出开车过来找他就为了让自己下半身舒服的事。

“啪。”

罗伊斯摆了他一道，挂掉电话的时候莱万从衣帽间走了出来。

“嘿，莱万你想吃什么？”

莱万的胃口已经因为罗伊斯一个晚上的变化而消磨殆尽。

他喉咙干涩，声音却很尖锐。

“我先走了。”

“什么？！”

罗伊斯站起来，他走过去用手背贴了贴莱万的额头，笑道：“没发烧呀？”

莱万打掉他的手，灰蓝色的眼眸里寒意渐起，让他的面容显得更加冷峻。

他是个温柔的人，不适合这么严肃的表情。罗伊斯一直这么想。

“再见，抱歉。”

尽管莱万很想说一些诸如“和你呆在一起我真的很难受”“你为什么要来招惹我”“招惹后又丢下我一个人”的话，但他最后只说了再见，将一切的不甘都吞了下去。

罗伊斯愣在原地，莱万都开门要走了，他才追上去从身后抱住他，然后很快地松开。

“圣诞快乐，莱万！”

他笑靥如花，屋内所有的灯光都及不上他笑容里分毫的温暖。

莱万在心里原谅了他。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
“欢迎光临。”

同事惊讶地看着莱万，“怎么回来了？”

莱万搓了搓手，“大雪封路，只好折了回来。能在这呆一晚吗？”

没人会拒绝帅哥的请求，同事大方地拿出毛毯，“去里面睡吧。”

莱万道了声谢，毯子很温暖，让他冻得通红的手渐渐恢复了知觉。

 

在酒店的罗伊斯依旧亢奋得很，他等不急把迪巴拉的惊喜告诉贝克尔。

“听着法比安，你绝对想不到……”

贝尔克静静听完罗伊斯令人春心荡漾的描述，而后浇了盆冷水：“马尔科，我早就知道这件事了。”

“什么？！”

罗伊斯更吃惊了，他要求贝克尔立刻向自己解释来龙去脉。

“小迪十一月的时候就来找我策划这个惊喜了，当然他没想到后来会和你分手，我想他原本也许打算在今天和你求婚的。不过你们还是意外的分手了，但这个计划没有搁置，就在前两天他拜托我帮他完成……你这么高兴，他一定开心。”

罗伊斯不知道说什么好了，他激荡在高空的心开始疾速地坠落。原本以为会结结实实摔个粉碎，却在最后陷进了柔软的棉花中。

但这感觉并不良好。

贝克尔接着问：“现在你原谅他了吗？”

罗伊斯躺在床上，随手翻看酒店画册。

“我没怪过他。”

这句话像个天大的笑话一般惹得贝尔克无奈地大笑。

“得了，你俩的事我们几个兄弟懒得插手。我问你你是一个人在酒店吗？格里兹曼……”

罗伊斯气得跳起来，“我对他没什么感觉！”

“那你应该和他说清楚。”

“法比安，你不懂，性和爱可以分割开，这并不妨碍我另寻真爱。”

“厄齐尔说得对，小迪把你宠坏了，总有一天你要摔个大跟头。”

罗伊斯不满道：“你还是那么的喜欢教训我，放心，我做事有分寸。”

“你的分寸就是在和一个人发生肉体关系后又去招惹另一个人？莱万现在和你在一起吧？”

“你监视我！”

贝尔克没吭声，罗伊斯有了更坏的感觉。

“是小迪让你监视我的？”

贝克尔辩解道：“小迪是怕你受伤害，他怕你一个人……”

“怕什么？”罗伊斯冷笑，他才暖和起来的心又掉进了冰窟窿里，“莱万可讨厌我了，就算我脱光了把他按到床上他对我也硬不起来！”

罗伊斯把手机摔到门上，看着它的屏幕一瞬间布满了千万条裂缝。

他不想再在这个酒店待下去，于是立刻下楼准备退房。

“宝贝，可以借我打个电话吗？”

前台美丽的南美小姐露出迷人的微笑，“乐意为您服务。”

她递给罗伊斯自己的手机，罗伊斯凭着记忆拨通了一个号码。

在长久的嘟嘟声后，电话那头的人总算开口了。

“喂？”

罗伊斯忽然不敢开口了，连他自己都觉得这样的行为看上去十分欠揍。

在莱万挂上电话的前一秒罗伊斯问：“你在哪？”

莱万认出是罗伊斯的声音，心想这人又要搞什么鬼。

“不关你事。”

但他还是预留了时间让罗伊斯把话说完。

“我的手机不小心摔坏了，但我的身上没有现金，你能借我点吗？”

“……”莱万觉得罗伊斯撒谎的伎俩并不高明，可他并没有戳穿他，而是淡淡地问：“你现在还在酒店？”

罗伊斯知道事情有了转机，莱万是个心软的人。

“我在前台，你在哪我来找你。”

罗伊斯来到店里的时候莱万的同事没想到半夜还能有此“艳遇”。

“我找莱万。”

话音刚落，莱万从里面的房间走出来，示意自己的同事：“我的朋友，有急事来找我。”

罗伊斯在同事暧昧的目光中和莱万一起进了屋。

这是个不到十平米的储物室，虽然有暖气但还是掩盖不了一股潮湿的霉味。

莱万从抽屉里拿出一个信封取了几张大面额的纸币递给他。

“够了吗？”

罗伊斯点头，却没有拿了钱就离开的趋势，而是熟稔地坐到了床沿边厚着脸皮说：“这儿真暖和啊……”

莱万蹙眉，“起来。”

罗伊斯装聋作哑，翻身滚了上去。

“起来。”

莱万抓住毯子的一角，罗伊斯就紧紧地拥双腿夹住不放。

像个小虾米。

莱万抑制住上扬的嘴角，之前的不愉快似乎就那么烟消云散了。

“我睡着了……”

罗伊斯紧闭着眼，准备死赖在这了。

“哦，那你在这睡吧，我走了。”

忽然之间就没了声音，罗伊斯倏地睁开了眼睛，才发现自己被骗了。

莱万坐在椅子上笑着看他，罗伊斯捶了一记床板，这床便吱呀呀地叫。

“莱万，真对不起，我太任性了。”

罗伊斯用毯子把自己裹得只露出一双绿宝石眼睛，他的声音闷闷的，可怜又可爱。

莱万敛起笑，趴在了桌上并没有理会他的道歉，过了很久罗伊斯等得都快合眼睡着了，迷糊间他听到轻飘飘的一句“没关系”。

“嗯……”

罗伊斯陷入了梦境，trademark的miss you finally萦绕在耳边，小迪就站在他面前，用一如往昔深情的目光注视着他，然后将嘴唇慢慢靠近他……

——不！

忽然有个人大叫，是安东尼格里兹曼，他甩了甩蓄长的头发，一脚踹开迪巴拉，向罗伊斯弯腰鞠躬，亲吻了他的手背。他使坏地伸出了舌尖，顺着光洁的手背舔了上去。

这时，莱万又出现了，他拿了狗链子冷冰冰地问：“你属狗吗？”

罗伊斯看向格里兹曼，面前只剩下了一只可爱的大泰迪。

“宝贝，我们一起散步吧。”

莱万揽着他的肩膀，用罗伊斯从未听过的亲密语气说：“第三任总是归宿，不是么？”

“放屁！”

莱万被一个男人横踢到一边，罗伊斯震惊地发现这个说脏话的竟然是白天滑雪时候的遇到的人。

“喂……”

罗伊斯刚想扑过去说什么，脸就结结实实贴到了地上，他差点惨叫出声，这个乱七八糟的梦就没头没尾地结束了。

他揉着脸从地上爬起来，才发现已经天亮了。

外面声音嘈杂，罗伊斯坐直身体开始喊莱万的名字。

“他出去了，让你等他。”

昨晚的店员开了一道门缝，乐呵呵地看着头发乱糟糟的罗伊斯。

“谢谢啊……”

罗伊斯擦了擦嘴角的口水，翻出镜子整理了发型，一摸口袋才发现车钥匙不见了。

一定是落在酒店了。

罗伊斯急得立刻冲出去，正巧撞到买早餐回来的莱万。

热咖啡泼了两人一身，烫得没人先开口尖叫。

“……”

莱万瞪了罗伊斯一眼，无声地指责他的莽撞。而罗伊斯则很无辜，他感觉到又烫又黏的咖啡顺着衣服往皮肤渗，这滋味并不好受。

“真的！非常！抱歉！”

这已经不知道是第几次罗伊斯和莱万说抱歉了，他恳求莱万给他一次将功补过的机会。

两人回到酒店，却悲剧地被告知全部的房间都被订满了。

“我的车钥匙丢了，你看看我房间现在的住户在吗，方不方便找一下钥匙。”

笑容满分的前台让他稍等一会，罗伊斯扭头小声说：“找到钥匙我们可以马上离开，路上的积雪已经清了……”

“您好先生，您原先房间的客人刚刚下楼，就是那位先生。”

金色电梯门大开，西装笔挺的格里兹曼被簇拥着出来，他来这显然不是为了度假。

格里兹曼立刻注意到大厅中最特别的那张脸，想起昨晚被耍，他冲罗伊斯吼道：“站住马尔科！”

罗伊斯的眼皮跳了跳，万般无奈地举起了双手：“安东尼，我没打算跑啊。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
这是格里兹曼和莱万第一次正面交锋。

格里兹曼没有身高的优势，所以他绝对不能在气势上被莱万比下去。

于是他在下楼前特意穿上最贵的西装，请造型师修了个符合他身价的发型，皮鞋擦的能当镜子使。只为了让自己看上去“价格不菲”。

莱万看到这个一米七六的法国男人时心里早就没了计较，他抬起下巴，灰蓝的眼睛慢慢那么一撇，就显出了不凡的气质。但在格里兹曼眼里，这是不自量力的高傲。

“你怎么找到我的？”

罗伊斯叉着腰，显然不满格里兹曼的到来。

格里兹曼把他拽过去，“你最后一次刷卡的地点就是在这！”

莱万疑惑地望过去，罗伊斯尴尬地笑笑，转过脸瞪着格里兹曼：“这不是你跟踪我来的理由！”

结果格里兹曼这个混蛋就把手从罗伊斯衬衣下摆里摸了进去。

他掐了一把罗伊斯的腰肉，脸上还带着醉人的微笑，只是这笑容虚伪的很，撕下来后就是一张野兽的面庞。

“你撩完人就跑，我可不愿意。”

罗伊斯害怕莱万看到格里兹曼的狂野行为，立刻把他推开，烦躁地低吼：“有什么事回去再说！”

格里兹曼的手上还残留着罗伊斯的体温，他捂在嘴边，贪婪的想要全部吸入。

“给你一个小时解决他。”

格里兹曼对着莱万比了个手枪的手势，然后双手装酷地插在裤袋里进了电梯。

罗伊斯愤怒又无计可施，他走到莱万面前想要解释什么，莱万却抢白道：“我能理解为什么你的鼻子这么尖这么挺了。”

这是在讽刺他说谎成性呢。

罗伊斯摊手，“我的手机确实坏了，我没有现金也是真的。”他掏出钱包，里面确实只有银行卡。

“我想找你借点钱是借口，因为我并不想一个人呆在酒店，我当时感觉很不好受。”

他的睫毛轻轻地颤着，薄又粉的唇不安地动着，这让莱万没了继续责怪他的底气。

罗伊斯觉得这一回自己彻底把事情搞砸了，他已经想好等会要上去把格里兹曼爆捶一顿，但如何应付眼前的莱万，他是真没办法。

莱万却及时地给了他建议，“如果你苦恼的话可以过两天再找我道歉。”

罗伊斯心想我怎么又成要道歉的人了？不过他还是很感激莱万没有表现得那么讨厌他。

 

“十分钟？这么快？”

格里兹曼已经脱得只剩下一条内裤，罗伊斯像看白痴一样看着他。

“你一个人在玩脱衣舞呢？”

格里兹曼笑道：“男模内衣大赛。”

罗伊斯嘘了一声，“就你？秀场上有低于一米八的男模吗？”

“我都说了是内衣！这个场可是和身高无关。”

罗伊斯心里烦躁，他现在十分后悔没在昨晚对莱万下手，谁让莱万那么正人君子，小心翼翼地防着他，害他憋了一晚上的火没处发泄。

格里兹曼看罗伊斯别扭着，知道这人其实最好哄。于是他双手从罗伊斯的胳膊下穿过反搂住他的肩膀，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇。

罗伊斯感觉自己的腿间正被两个大囊袋刻意地蹭，他很想反抗，可格里兹曼太懂得讨好他身体的技巧，房间里的暖气又开的那么足，熏香熏的他头脑发涨。

“你什么时候肯改口叫我安东尼？”

罗伊斯任由格里兹曼给他脱衣服，听他抱怨自己对他的称呼不够亲密。

“安东尼。”

格里兹曼蹙眉，“别以为我看不出你的敷衍。”

罗伊斯从床上坐起来，“你还做不做啦！”

他被脱得一丝不剩，暖光灯下这具犹如希腊雕像般的身体散发着令人心醉的魅力。

气氛变得有些古怪，两个人都没开口说话。

“Fuck！”

罗伊斯被格里兹曼弄得整个人都虚脱了，整个下午格里兹曼都在对他昨晚的所作所为打击报复，而且格里兹曼一度认为罗伊斯已经和莱万上过床了。

罗伊斯心道：我是上了他的床，可是他没上我！

格里兹曼一遍遍逼着罗伊斯喊他安东尼，他粗壮的阴（别河蟹我！）茎已经捅入罗伊斯的体内，可却迟迟不肯发动，就是为了等罗伊斯投降。

 

格里兹曼和罗伊斯相处太短，他还没能真正弄明白罗伊斯的性子，他向来是个吃软不吃硬的人。所以此刻他只能听见一声声不情愿的安东尼。  
   
不过，那又有什么关系呢？如果他心里没有我，那么身体就必须是我的。  
   
格里兹曼扶着罗伊斯纤细的腰肢开始肆意地冲撞起来，他喜欢主导他们之间的性事，以一个上位者的姿态。  
   
经过十来分钟的枪林弹雨后，罗伊斯虚脱地躺在格里兹曼的胳膊上，他侧首轻咬了一口格里兹曼手臂内侧的柔软，无声地抗议着什么。  
   
“马尔科，你应该和我一起去巴黎住段时间，你会喜欢那，去马德里也行。”  
   
罗伊斯闭着眼，“哪都没有这儿好……”  
   
他的家人朋友追逐的目标都在弗德里希，怎么可能傻子似的离开呢？这儿有足够值得他回忆一辈子的珍贵记忆，罗伊斯是不会离开的，永远不可能。  
   
格里兹曼吻了吻他的发顶，“也许有一天你会改变主意，到那时候尽管来马德里找我。”  
   
罗伊斯忽然意识到，格里兹曼还有一年的逗留期了，他留下来的时间并不多了。  
   
“我还以为你会说为了我留下来的话。”  
   
格里兹曼的口气变得有些严肃，说的话也让罗伊斯再次心烦起来。  
   
“马尔科，你知道的，像我们这样的人，做什么都由不得自己，家族的利益至上，不是吗？”  
   
罗伊斯想到了迪巴拉，他想说小迪就不是这样的人。可他终究没反驳，而是翻了个身，选择把脸陷进柔软的枕头里当一只什么都不在乎的鸵鸟。  
   
这个圣诞假期，罗伊斯过得非常没劲，格里兹曼在随后的几天飞回马德里和他的家人团聚，而他给莱万发了几十条消息那家伙也没有理会。  
   
倒是迪巴拉，给自己打来了几个电话，但罗伊斯还不知道如何再次与他相处，特别是在他找人监控自己的情况下。  
   
他想要的恋爱，应该是彼此坦诚相对，轻松又愉快的。没错，他和小迪在一起确实是愉快的，但小迪给他怀里塞了太多他承受不起的东西，压得他喘不过气来。罗伊斯不在乎那份感动有多大，比如那小小的粉色安全帽，就打破了他心中的蜜罐，让他不由自主为对方做些不符常理的事，让他疯狂地想要对方占有自己。  
   
“马尔科，这个假期你又火了！”  
   
厄齐尔远在国外打了通电话给他，告诉他名利场发布了平安夜那晚阿加罗的圣诞惊喜。  
   
“我要是你肯定立刻订去都灵的机票，把自己打包送给他。”  
   
罗伊斯现在有些不敢相信他的朋友们了，谁知道一个个是不是保罗迪巴拉的说客。  
   
“法比安没和你联系吗？”  
   
“什么？”  
   
显然厄齐尔还没收到贝克尔的警告，罗伊斯苦笑道：“你说奇怪不奇怪，那一瞬间我确实是开心的要死，可是现在，我难过的要死，我是个怪人，对吗？”  
   
厄齐尔沉默了很久，他问：“那你是为谁开心为谁而难过呢？”  
   
罗伊斯答不上来，他叹了口气，自嘲道：“也许我该去忏悔了。”  
   
厄齐尔笑了起来，“是的，去忏悔为什么上帝给你这么好的皮囊，让男人女人们都为之疯狂。这不怪你，马尔科，怪上帝吧！”  
   
罗伊斯挂了电话，临窗而立，月光投射出落寞的背影，那是你在公共场合绝不会看到的罗伊斯，天知道这个时候他多么想被人拥抱，谁都行。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
返校日当天，罗伊斯在人群中看到了高大的莱万。他穿着黑色的卫衣，露出里面蓝色的衬衫领子，冻得通红的手里捏着一沓账单，在看到罗伊斯朝他飞奔而来的时候莱万把账单塞进了书包里。  
   
“你为什么不回我短信？”  
   
他的腮帮子鼓得圆圆的，绿眼睛里满是哀怨和不满，却表现出娇嗔的模样，让人对他无可奈何。  
   
莱万解释道：“我忙着做团队作业。”  
   
罗伊斯问：“你们团队还缺人吗？”  
   
莱万：“你不会对课题感兴趣的。”  
   
罗伊斯撇嘴，从小到大他都不是读书的料，对那些专有名词更是听到了就头大。因此他没有继续让莱万说下去，而是选择绕过这个话题。  
   
“新年舞会你会参加吗？”  
   
莱万看了眼手机，“现在才十二月。”  
   
罗伊斯熟稔地晃着他的胳膊，“人总要为未来做好准备不是吗？况且你应该是个深谋远虑的人。”  
   
莱万敲了敲他的脑门，“你说错了，我是个注重当下的人。”  
   
罗伊斯偷偷吐了吐舌头，“邀请你的女孩子是不是特别多？”他不相信莱万会没在圣诞前收到邀约，格里兹曼在月初的时候就缠着他就这个话题谈过无数次了。  
   
莱万思考了一会，并不想打击罗伊斯，但他还是说：“是有那么十来个漂亮女孩子，甚至还有男孩子。”  
   
“你答应了？！”罗伊斯大叫道，让路过的同学纷纷侧目。  
   
莱万憋住笑，“与你无关。”  
   
罗伊斯发觉莱万越是这样自己对他越是有兴趣，这是个奇怪的现象，显得自己有些受虐倾向。  
   
罗伊斯不清楚莱万究竟是如何看待自己的，但他很清楚莱万是会改变他生活的人。  
   
你瞧，向来厌学的罗伊斯居然频繁地出现在校园里了，这绝对是莱万的功劳。  
   
虽然他不是来学习的，但喜欢八卦的校友们都希望帅气的伯莱登王子能经常出现。  
   
罗伊斯还没在圣诞头条的余热里呆稳几天，一个让所有人都爆炸的消息传来了——托尼克罗斯，伯莱登区的恶魔小子从西班牙回来了！要知道，阔别十年，他带着亿万遗产回来了，成为当下最年轻的年轻富豪。  
   
“我对这个人倒没什么印象。”  
   
罗伊斯不关心和自己无关紧要的事，奈何周围一帮朋友对此事都极感兴趣，特别是厄齐尔，他最近正在联系克洛泽，这是他们都喜欢的老学长。  
   
斯文点了根烟吞吐云雾，“他是个大麻烦，马尔科，你千万不要和他有接触。”  
   
“你倒说的我有兴趣了，既然这人这么厉害，怎么当年我会不知道？”  
   
厄齐尔解释道：“你那时候天天和小迪黏在一起，眼里能容得下谁？”  
   
罗伊斯：“……”  
   
斯文大笑：“说得非常有道理~”  
   
总之，托尼克罗斯在男孩俱乐部没有掀起多大的风浪，倒是格里兹曼对此人十分紧张。  
   
他告诉罗伊斯他和克罗斯在马德里见过，克罗斯是个非常傲慢的人。  
   
“为什么你们都在讨论那个克罗斯，能不能不要在我面前再说这个人了？”  
   
罗伊斯一门心思策划着惊喜，他要制造机会和莱万单独两个人跨年，要是能有架直升机直接把他们投到无人岛上就好了……  
   
格里兹曼看出他的心不在焉，用脚轻踢他的腿肚子。  
   
“你对我越来越敷衍了。”  
   
罗伊斯翻过身正视他，“安东尼，我很早就说过，我并不爱你。”  
   
“我知道。”格里兹曼不想承认，“我们只是炮友关系。”  
   
“你知道就好啦！”罗伊斯继续玩手机，但名利场都被克罗斯的新闻所淹没，那个男孩版块他已然是最炙手可热的大明星。  
   
草一个无法无天眼里容不下任何人的大少爷人设这么容易火吗？  
   
罗伊斯困惑地关闭页面，他赤着上身从床上坐起来，从格里兹曼的角度能看见他弧度完美的脊椎，泛着冷光的皮肤一点瑕疵都没有，可以想象那柔软的腰肢在自己身下扭动的旖旎模样，念及这样香艳的画面，格里兹曼忽然有点想为了这个男孩留下来。  
   
他浓密的眉毛皱成八字形，惹得罗伊斯哈哈大笑，伸手想要按平上面的沟壑。  
   
“马尔科，我喜欢你。”  
   
罗伊斯的笑容僵住，这句话他耳朵听得都起茧子了。  
   
“上一个说喜欢我的人离开我去了都灵，半点消息都没有了。”  
   
格里兹曼也坐了起来，他搂着罗伊斯的后脑勺，让他们额头相抵。  
   
“我不会那样。”他像是在教堂里许下一生的承诺，“如果你和我一起去马德里，我会立刻和你结婚。”  
   
罗伊斯没想到他会说这样的话，心中顿时警铃大作。  
   
“得了吧。”罗伊斯强装镇定，“我和你才认识几个月，你的新鲜劲儿还没过。”  
   
格里兹曼眼睛里的蓝色大海蓄满了忠诚，“我说的是真的……这句承诺从刚才就开始生效了，只要你答应……”  
   
罗伊斯推开他，不打算把他说的话当真。  
   
“谢了，哪天我无路可退了我就去马德里找你哦~”  
   
这一天永远不会到来。  
   
罗伊斯心想，他不会指望格里兹曼在明年夏天的时候还会喜欢自己，所以这种不切实际的口头承诺根本无需在意。  
   
他离开格里兹曼的家，就在准备去学校找莱万的时候眼前晃过一辆黄色的跑车，车主在飞驰数百米后又退了回来。  
   
说实话，罗伊斯非常讨厌跑车的巨大引擎声。  
   
“嗨~我们又见面了！”  
   
罗伊斯眯着眼睛冷淡地问：“不好意思，我们认识吗？”  
   
坐在跑车里的人扔下副驾上的美女下车径自朝罗伊斯走去。  
   
“我想我该正式地介绍一下自己。”他摘下了遮住大半张脸的墨镜，但罗伊斯仍然没认出来，直到对方露出一个他有些眼熟的甜笑：“托尼克罗斯，我们在阿加罗滑雪场见过。”  
   
罗伊斯猛然记起那个在滑雪场对自己指手画脚的男人，原来他就是克罗斯……  
   
“哦，介绍完了？我可以走了吗？”  
   
他对此人印象极差，加上最近铺天盖地的新闻，罗伊斯不想和这人有什么交集。  
   
克罗斯挡在他的身前，友善地说：“马尔科罗伊斯，你是伯莱登的名人，而我初来乍到，希望能认识更多的朋友，所以请你喝一杯咖啡不过分吧？”  
   
罗伊斯冷笑地看着车里的美女，问：“那位美丽的小姐怎么办？”  
   
看上去克罗斯认为女伴非常好解决，他转身打开车门，掏出一张卡。  
   
“不用还我。”  
   
美女臭着的脸立刻漾起笑，高兴地接过了卡，在克罗斯侧脸印上一个吻，然后踩着十公分的细高跟婀娜地走了……  
   
罗伊斯对这种人的做法司空见惯，克罗斯还开着车门示意他坐进去。  
   
“不好意思，我还有事。”  
   
罗伊斯摇头，插在大衣里的手已经准备拨打格里兹曼的电话了。  
   
“罗伊斯？”  
   
罗伊斯惊喜地看到莱万骑着那辆小摩托从不远处过来，他朝莱万挥挥手。  
   
“你怎么在这？”  
   
莱万神色如常，“去教授家。”他的眼角淡淡扫过了一旁的克罗斯，短暂的眼神交锋让两人都明白了对方的目的，只有罗伊斯还傻傻地站在原地。  
   
“你来吗？”  
   
罗伊斯心里烟花升空发出一声巨响。  
   
WTF！？莱万居然……约我了？  
   
这种机会转瞬即逝，罗伊斯立刻捣蒜般地点头。  
   
被晾在一边的克罗斯眼睁睁地看着罗伊斯上了莱万那辆可笑的小摩托离开，但他不会像格里兹曼那么气急败坏，而是露出了一抹志在必得的笑。  
   
“你的肩窝真好闻。”  
   
罗伊斯的嘴唇贴在莱万的肩窝里，坐在摩托后面非常冷，他不想让自己冻得流鼻涕，于是把下半张脸埋在莱万肩膀上。  
   
莱万能感受到那张柔软细腻如奶皂的嘴唇轻轻地捂在自己温热的皮肤上，连接处是那样滚烫，让他整颗心都沸腾了起来。  
   
“喂！小心！”  
   
莱万一个晃神，都没看到红绿灯就直直地冲过了人行道，他惊出了一身冷汗，努力让自己不受罗伊斯的影响，于是一个刹车，罗伊斯整个人都贴在了莱万身上。  
   
“怎么了？”  
   
“你给我下来。”  
   
“？”  
   
莱万盯了罗伊斯的脸一阵，舌头都有些打结了：“你……你，换你来开，我累了。”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
罗伊斯沾沾自喜地戴着粉色的安全帽坐在前面，他自言自语道：“我可讨厌粉色啦！”  
莱万帮他扶正帽子，淡淡地说：“可你还是戴了。”  
罗伊斯调皮地甩了甩重重的头，“因为我愿意迁就你啊~”  
这句话为什么听上去那么奇怪？  
莱万失笑，指引他去了另一个方向。  
“不是去教授家吗？是这么走的？”  
莱万：“骗你的。”  
罗伊斯：“你这算是美人救英雄吗？”  
他们把车停在路边，准备徒步进入下个住宅区。  
莱万鄙视地望了他一眼，决定对这句话不做评价。只不过在他转身的一刹那，忽然就察觉到罗伊斯泛红的眼睛。  
他红着眼眶微笑，绝不是因为寒冷的天气。  
莱万摘下手套，用手背擦了擦他的眼睛。  
罗伊斯看着莱万装作不在意的样子，想要调笑的话说不出口了，只能傻傻地跟在这个肩膀宽阔的男人后面往前走。  
“进来吧。”  
莱万做了个请的手势，侧身让罗伊斯进去。  
“你家？”  
莱万脱下外套打开暖气，从冰箱里拿出两瓶矿泉水，这答案好像根本不需要他回答。  
罗伊斯细细观察这间屋子，干净整洁又温暖，重要的是比他的家多了一份人情味，莱万和父母住在一起，这里到处是家人的影子——桌上的早餐还有余温，今天的新报纸被油饼压着，油渍慢慢散开，把区长的脸都给印塌了。  
罗伊斯忍不住笑出声来，他自来熟地坐在一旁的沙发里，看着莱万收拾餐桌。  
“你看上去真贤惠。”  
“普通家庭的孩子都要做这些。”  
“我从来没做过，不是因为不想，是因为这么多年我基本没有和父母在一起吃过早餐。”  
他说这话的时候可真落寞，莱万想要化解一下惹他难受的气氛，于是说：“你平时几点起床。”  
罗伊斯：“中午吧……”  
莱万握着拳放到唇边试着不笑，“看看，这就是为什么你吃不到早餐的原因。”  
罗伊斯：“……”  
在室外的时候莱万总是尽量不和罗伊斯说话，不知道为什么，一到只有他们两个的时候，这人话就多了起来。  
罗伊斯不得不往粉红的方向去想，他看到桌上的女士香水，不经意地问：“女朋友的？”  
莱万回头看了一眼，“我姐姐的。”  
“你没女朋友？”罗伊斯想起那个眼睛大大的男孩，“也没男朋友？”  
这一次，莱万没有说不关你事，而是确切地回答：“没有。”  
“Yes！”  
罗伊斯暗自庆幸，他一向是个行动派。  
“那你考虑一下我好吗？”  
罗伊斯凑到莱万身边，双手搭在他右边的肩膀上，绿宝石般的眼睛又羞又怯地望着莱万，因为不安，粉嫩的舌尖正一伸一缩地舔着嘴唇。  
莱万居然会想，这条灵活的舌头如果伸进自己的嘴里会是什么香甜可口的味道。  
莱万知道他的防线已经一步步地被罗伊斯瓦解，因为只要罗伊斯高兴，他能让任何人对他忠诚。  
最后一丝理智救了莱万，他屏住呼吸，不去看罗伊斯漂亮的眼睛和可爱的舌尖。  
“别发疯！”  
他一把推开了罗伊斯，罗伊斯像是预料到似的，盯着莱万胯下支起的小帐篷，似笑非笑地说：“我可没有。”  
罗伊斯从背后抱住莱万，他腰上的肌肉硬邦邦的，正如此刻他胯下的巨物一般。  
莱万身体一僵，感觉到一只冰凉的小手伸进了自己衣服里。指腹描摹着他纹理清晰的腹肌，好像是在认真数着几块……  
“你为什么总是拒绝我？我不好吗？”  
罗伊斯话软绵绵的，像刚出生嗷嗷待铺的小奶猫，敏感又可怜。  
莱万刚想说话，罗伊斯的手已经穿过内裤，毫不犹豫地捏住了自己的命脉。  
热烫的铁块放入冷水中，噗呲噗呲就开始失控地冒烟。一如莱万的肉根猛地跳了跳，在罗伊斯的抚摸下又扩大了一圈。  
罗伊斯觉得十分刺激，厨房的窗帘没拉，这意味着随时有路人从外面经过。而他正在和莱万人体大冒险，或者能有更刺激的……  
他停止手上的动作，慢慢蹲了下来。  
罗伊斯能想象接下去的发展，他和莱万说不定也只能从炮友做起，那他也不吃亏。可罗伊斯低估  
了莱万钢铁般的意志。  
“不！”  
莱万一把提起他，眼睛里的享受沉醉已经被愤怒取代。  
“我绝不允许你这样！”  
然后，莱万颤抖着身体吻了罗伊斯。  
仅仅是吻，就是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，不是格里兹曼那种口水连天的法式深吻。罗伊斯的牙齿都被莱万磕疼了。  
两人气喘吁吁地分开，罗伊斯捂着嘴巴控诉道：“你会不会啊！”  
莱万的脸微红，这是罗伊斯从没见过的莱万，那一刻，罗伊斯知道了答案，他想到了和迪巴拉恋爱时期的自己，这下，他有些彷徨了。  
“对不起……”  
罗伊斯抱歉地垂下眼帘，莱万没有说话，而是起身去拿了条湿毛巾，拉过罗伊斯的左手细细地给他擦掉掌心黏着的液体。  
他做任何事都是如此专注，此刻就盯着罗伊斯的手，扇子似的睫毛在打颤，是震怒后的心惊。  
“任何恋爱都不应该是以这样的方式开始。”莱万把毛巾扔进垃圾桶，重新审视了罗伊斯一番。  
罗伊斯被他冷冽的目光刺得有些心痛，仿佛是做错事的小孩，眼神不知道往哪放。  
他该知道的，莱万从不是自己掌控范围内的人。  
他是个例外。  
罗伊斯焦躁不安，再在这待下去他会喘不过气。毕竟刚才那件事如果成了还好，变成现在这样让他感到万分丢脸。  
“抱歉，我不会再来骚扰你了。”  
罗伊斯夺门而出，如果他回头看一眼就会发现莱万眼中藏着的懊恼和纠结。  
我又把事情搞砸了。  
罗伊斯盯着手机桌面，是圣诞节那天拍的be with you。  
暖黄色的字母像一块块回忆镶嵌着，让罗伊斯心里更不好受了。  
“傻么你？值得？”  
他一定会这么说，然后一把搂过自己使劲地亲脸颊。  
罗伊斯踢着路上的石头，慢悠悠地在这个不熟悉的街区逛着，直到有人拽住了他的手腕。  
“我想清楚了，如果我和你未来注定要在一起，那么给你个机会也未尝不可以。”  
莱万灰蓝色的眼睛里再无阴霾，他笑得正直又阳光，那是罗伊斯不曾见过的。  
这结果是罗伊斯一直想要的，可他并没有觉得好受，相反，他现在很不是滋味。  
“什么？你拒绝了？”  
厄齐尔简直不敢相信。  
“不，我只是说我得考虑一下。”罗伊斯瘫在沙发里，半张脸压在了靠垫上。  
厄齐尔晃了晃他的脑袋，“全是海水声。”  
罗伊斯拍掉他的手，别扭地说：“我明明应该很高兴的……”  
“你是不是顾及格里兹曼？”  
厄齐尔变得严肃起来，他不打算任由罗伊斯把事情弄成一团浆糊。  
罗伊斯急了，“你知道不可能因为他！”  
“你还在乎小迪。”  
厄齐尔下了结论，“你怕他不高兴。”  
“我没有！”罗伊斯辩解道，但那涨红的脸和慌张的眼神已经出卖了他。  
厄齐尔无奈道：“如果我不是你朋友我绝对会去名利场上骂你。马尔科，你太犹豫了。不要的东西就应该再也不去管。”

罗伊斯抱着自己的膝盖把整个身体蜷缩起来。

厄齐尔听见他喃喃地说：“是他不要我的……”


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
罗伊斯意识到他必须先解决之前的问题，才能心安理得地展开下一段恋情。谁让厄齐尔说：“你还没答应他分手，理论上说你们还是一对儿。”  
   
于是罗伊斯没有参加即将到来的跨年舞会，而是坐了专机去了都灵。  
   
都灵随处可见的巴洛克建筑和弗德里希大为不同，罗伊斯没有多余的心情欣赏异国风光，而是直接去了迪巴拉的住所，位于都灵大学附近的高级公寓。  
   
非常不巧的是，迪巴拉不在家。  
   
罗伊斯想给他拨个电话，但他还没酝酿好要如何开口，于是干脆点了杯咖啡在酒店大堂等。  
   
他观察着过路的人，从着装和表情中猜测着他们所处的社会地位。这是件相当无聊的事，使得罗伊斯昏昏欲睡，直到有人摇醒了他。  
   
迪巴拉蹲在他身边，拉着他的肩膀，无奈地摇头。  
   
“你会着凉的。”  
   
罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，他的眼睛还疲倦着睁不大开，双臂下意识地伸出去勾住迪巴拉的脖子，任凭他牵引着自己往电梯走去。  
   
“你瘦了。”  
   
迪巴拉抱着罗伊斯，大堂里办入住的客人们纷纷侧目，好奇地看着两个熊抱在一起的大男孩。  
   
罗伊斯半张脸偎在迪巴拉的肩窝处，眼角的眼泪无声地溜进迪巴拉的脖子里。  
   
“宝贝，你怎么了？”  
   
迪巴拉按下电梯，把罗伊斯捞到正面，看着他一副泫然欲泣的模样心疼不已。  
   
面对着那两颗漂亮的玻璃珠子，罗伊斯说不出假话，他捧着迪巴拉的脸，有太多质问的话想说，最后脱口而出的只剩一句：“小迪，我想你了。”

迪巴拉眼里闪过一丝震惊，他大概以为罗伊斯不会说出这样的话，毕竟他们在一起的时光里总是自己表白的更多。

“所以你来了？你爱我对吗？”

罗伊斯没吭声，以沉默应对迪巴拉的追问。迪巴拉小心翼翼的眼神中有迫切的光芒在闪烁，是期待的，也是害怕的。

如果他的马尔科也是深爱着自己的话，他绝对会不顾一切重新和他在一起！粉身碎骨也甘愿！

罗伊斯只是觉得愧疚，他的内心觉得自己已经背叛了迪巴拉，跳动的心正在因为莱万的一言一行而紧张着。

一切都乱了。

他来，只是想说声对不起。

但是嘴唇像被胶水粘住，只有当迪巴拉的舌头探入时才能张开。他们用力地接吻，似乎想把彼此身体内的空气全部吸掉。

罗伊斯和迪巴拉都敏感地发现，曾经毛手毛脚不会亲吻的两个人都成长了许多，这对试图想修复的关系的双方来说都不是好事。

他们的争吵比在弗德里希的任何一次都要激烈。

“你居然！我真不想指责你！”

“这是我的错吗？！”罗伊斯愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，他用手指着迪巴拉控诉道：“是你无声无息地离开！你都没和我拥抱再见就混蛋地走了！你说分手我有同意吗！保罗迪巴拉你是个自以为有两个臭钱就可以为所欲为的人！我讨厌死你了！今天我来这就是想和你说——”

罗伊斯忽然平静下来，尽管他的胸口还因为刚才的震怒而剧烈起伏着。

“我同意你之前的提议，我们分手吧。”

迪巴拉脑子里就像被钟重重地撞了一下，嗡嗡响个不停。

“不……我不知道你在说什么。”迪巴拉退后了几步，艰难地靠着衣柜支撑住自己的身体。

罗伊斯为自己不经大脑而出的伤人话感到愧疚，可一切都于事无补，他就是提到了分手。

“不管你愿不愿意相信，这就是事实。”

罗伊斯慢慢走过去，想要握住他的手。迪巴拉痛苦地低下了头，把自己的身体缩在了衣柜里。

他这个举动让罗伊斯想起了很多事。

前几年迪巴拉父亲去世的时候，他是在午夜被电话铃惊醒的。

艾丽西亚夫人的声音在任何时候都是镇定的，就连丈夫去世的时刻也是如此。

“马尔科。”她开门见山地说：“保罗的父亲去世了，你来看看保罗吧，他很不好。”

然而等自己到了迪巴拉家族的庄园别墅后，罗伊斯怎么也找不到小迪。

“他就在家里，你一定能找到他。”

仿佛自己是个gps，能精准定位到迪巴拉在哪一样。

事实上他确实有这个本领，他们在一块玩太久了，对方任何的小习惯他们都一清二楚。

于是罗伊斯在储藏室的衣柜里找到了迪巴拉。

他的眼眸中星光黯淡，略显婴儿肥的脸蛋上满是泪痕。

就跟现在的他一样。

罗伊斯在心里叹了口气，他的生活从迪巴拉离开后开始变得一团糟。

“你……过去一点嘛。”

罗伊斯抱着膝盖也坐到了衣柜里。衣柜其实很大，可罗伊斯就是想挨着迪巴拉坐。

“你能陪到过完这个新年再走吗？”

就像当年他说：“马尔科，你能陪我到天亮吗？”

罗伊斯用小指头勾住了迪巴拉的垂下的小拇指，愧疚又自责地说：“当然……”

“那就收回你刚才的气话……”迪巴拉靠在他的肩膀上，闭上眼贪婪地汲取着罗伊斯身上的气息。

是有多久了，他没见到罗伊斯多久了。以前他们总是天天在一起，本德嘲笑他们是连体婴儿，如果有一天做了切割手术只有有心的那个能活下去。

看来那个有心的人是罗伊斯，而他的心早就和对方相融再也找不回了。

晚上，他们像从前那样一起躺在床上，罗伊斯说：“你的游戏机呢？”

迪巴拉耸肩：“不玩了。”他凝望着罗伊斯，像要把他看穿一般，“可以说说吗？他是个什么样的人？”

罗伊斯一怔，他苦笑：“他还没有喜欢我。”

迪巴拉用手背蹭蹭罗伊斯的脸颊，然后捏捏他最敏感的耳垂。

“谁会不喜欢你呢？这只是时间的问题。”

迪巴拉撑着后脑勺靠在软垫上，自言自语道：“也许他是个高大的男人，你不是一直喜欢高高瘦瘦的人吗？黑色的头发，和你的金色很相配。蓝色像大海的眼睛，能够装满整个你。如果是的话，他应该还有一张温柔的笑脸，能够包容你的所有。毕竟马尔科罗伊斯是弗德里希最娇贵的玫瑰花，连我都舍不得摘……”

罗伊斯心尖发颤，他在心里祈求迪巴拉不要再继续说了。

“小迪……”

“嘘。”

迪巴拉侧过身背对着罗伊斯，银色的月光将他整个人温柔地笼罩起来，这样子看上去是那么的可怜无辜。罗伊斯觉得自己蠢透了，他就不应该过来。

捅破一切，只是让大家都更难堪而已。

确实如厄齐尔所说，他被小迪宠坏了，总是在事后发觉不对劲却又无能为力去改变。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
轮到迪斯口的时候请自动播放→《你听得到》

====  
这是个难熬的夜晚，罗伊斯在天亮前才勉强入睡，迪巴拉也是如此，他们都紧绷着身体，像两只刺猬一般互相扎着。

迪巴拉先醒过来，他基本上没怎么睡着，脑子里都是小时候的回忆。他想，从前的马尔科是那么可爱，虽然娇气得很，可他不会说要离开自己的怪话。

“你这样盯着我我的脸都要烧出一个洞来。”

罗伊斯闭着眼轻轻地抱怨迪巴拉炙热的眼神。

迪巴拉不为所动地继续盯着他，然后伸过脖子吻了吻罗伊斯的眼睛。

他板着脸，这个样子的迪巴拉并不好说话，所以罗伊斯不敢提起任何有关昨天争吵的事。

“带你出去兜风怎么样？”

罗伊斯眨眨眼，“都听你的。”

迪巴拉叹了口气，用大拇指一遍遍抚摸罗伊斯的耳朵。

“痒……”

罗伊斯侧过头压着他的手，迪巴拉露出浅浅的笑，苦涩地说：“这就是我幻想过的我们在一起的每个清晨。”

我抚摸着你最敏感的耳朵，你微笑着说痒。

罗伊斯红得发烫的耳朵从迪巴拉的掌心中逃脱，他还是觉得那上面热辣辣的。

他们曾是那么亲密无间，直到有人先松开对方的手才发现依赖是横亘在他们之间的阻碍。

无论双方是否愿意承认，他们表现得更像亲人而不是情人。

 

“您的哥哥来看你了吗？”

公寓管理员友好地跟他们打招呼，迪巴拉搂过罗伊斯的肩，笑着说没错，他就是我哥。

罗伊斯瞥了他一眼，“这是你十几年来第一次承认我是你哥。”

因为我想不出你离开后我要以什么身份自居。

迪巴拉心里翻江倒海得难受，他太了解罗伊斯了，这人说出来的话不可能收回，他是真的喜欢别人了。自己能做的，只是狠狠地抓住最后这段属于马尔科罗伊斯和保罗迪巴拉的时光。

他们坐着观光车游览了都灵城，直到旧历最后一天，迪巴拉希望罗伊斯和他在附近的教堂一起跨年。

这样一个小教堂居然人满为患，两人找到一处角落的位子坐下。罗伊斯正好被顶灯边缘的光所笼罩着，而迪巴拉则置身于暗处。

周围的人都附和着一起唱赞美诗，迪巴拉却在和罗伊斯小声地交流着。

“你有多久没来祷告了？”

“今年夏天。”

这正是迪巴拉离开的时节，罗伊斯故意这么说，事实上他前不久刚去教堂忏悔过。

迪巴拉注视着他，仿佛想从他的眼神看出些什么。

“厄齐尔和法比安都告诉我因为我你很为难，如果我早知道你心里有我我绝不会离开你。”

这话说得太晚，迪巴拉深深地明白这一点，他为自己的愚钝感到愤怒。

“小迪。”罗伊斯不再躲避他的目光，直直地迎了上去，“你在我心里一直很重要，这一点不会因为你离开而改变。我们永远都是最好的朋友，跟以前一样。”

迪巴拉看着罗伊斯眼睛里透亮的自己，觉得心中希望的火苗在一点点熄灭。他懊恼万分，其实在来到都灵的那一天他已经后悔了，可他却没了回去面对罗伊斯的勇气。直到危机出现，他意识到自己很可能会失去罗伊斯了，才决定把话说开。

“晚了是吗？”迪巴拉的嘴唇在颤抖，他的手心变得粘腻湿冷，这让他拼命地在裤子上摩擦。

罗伊斯看着教堂前面巨大的白色十字架，承认道：“是。”

Yes从嘴巴里说出来，一切归于平静，罗伊斯认为压在自己心底的大石头已经被粉碎了。他了解迪巴拉，小迪是绝不会为难自己。

迪巴拉忽然抽搐起来，罗伊斯一惊，才发现他是在努力地忍住眼泪，他想微笑示意自己没事，可怎么也憋不住，大颗大颗的眼泪被头顶耀眼的光照得宛如钻石。迪巴拉用手背抵着下巴试图不让那湿滑冰冷的触感波级脖颈。

那一整个白天，迪巴拉再也没和罗伊斯说过话。可是他们居然相当默契地完成了许多事——他们一起坐火车去了Leolandia游乐园，尽管在坐过山车的时候罗伊斯还是忍不住抓住了迪巴拉的手，但他们都没畅快地叫出来，迪巴拉紧攥着拳头无声地抗议着什么。

按照昨晚的计划，他们接下去应该去米兰看场足球赛，但眼下谁都没了这个兴致，罗伊斯猜想迪巴拉可能恨不得立马把他打包扔回弗德里希。

这是二十年来最无趣的一次跨年，罗伊斯看着躺在床上打游戏的迪巴拉，他们之间的气氛再也没有哪一次比现在更尴尬了。在没有人愿意退让的情况下，罗伊斯从沙发里站起来，他已经定了回去的机票，现在就可以走了。

“小迪？”

罗伊斯站在迪巴拉面前，迪巴拉不理会他，自顾自地打着游戏。

“迪巴拉。”

罗伊斯又喊了一遍，迪巴拉仍旧充耳不闻。

“我走了。”

罗伊斯轻飘飘的这句话立刻在迪巴拉心上砸了一个窟窿。他看着罗伊斯转身离开的背影，想做点什么可身体像灌了铅一样动不了，他的腿在发抖，脚趾紧张得蜷缩在一起。他知道，这不是愤怒，而是恐惧。

迪巴拉从床上弹起抓住了罗伊斯然后干了个爽。【分手炮】

迪巴拉眼睁睁看着罗伊斯推门离开，他关门声很轻，可却震得迪巴拉耳朵疼，他把游戏机摔到墙上，这只是个开始，然后是花瓶、烟灰缸，一切能砸的东西全都摔了，他把在罗伊斯面前压抑着的委屈和难受一股脑全都抠了出来，那是块血肉模糊的东西，却藏了十多年可笑的深情。

良久，迪巴拉终于找回了一点理智，接听了已经响了半个小时的电话。

“先生，计划……”

“全部取消。”

“啊？”

迪巴拉冷笑，脸上不知是泪还是发泄出来的汗，让他看上去面容模糊。

“放心，钱我会一分不少打过去，就当是新年祝福了。”

他扔掉手机，呈大字型躺在了床上。

在他想着我完了的同时，门口又传来了动静。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
罗伊斯还是选择回来，他觉得在新年把迪巴拉一个人扔下显得自己怪无情的。再三犹豫后，他按响了门铃。

屋内的狼藉让罗伊斯终于意识到，长久以来，小迪确实是忍让着他无比包容他的，但并不意味着小迪没有脾气。

四目相对，罗伊斯很怕门板会“乓”的一声砸到自己面前，幸好迪巴拉把情绪都收拢了起来，只是侧开了身体让自己进去。

“额，其实我是去买了杯咖啡。”

罗伊斯为自己的借口感到羞愧，他晃了晃手中的拿铁，这是他从电梯口的垃圾桶上找来的临时道具。

迪巴拉瞥了一眼，冷漠地戳穿了他：“你从不喝速溶咖啡。”

罗伊斯摊手，将咖啡扔进纸篓中，“好吧，确实如此，所以我打算扔掉。”

迪巴拉叹了口气，他越过破碎的花瓶渣渣，伸手揽过罗伊斯，紧紧地将他扣在自己肩上。

“不要再说离开我的话了好吗？”

没有人会不答应此时此刻迪巴拉的请求，他是那么卑微和可怜，仿佛只要罗伊斯轻轻一点头他就得到全世界一般。

罗伊斯觉得自己被他勒得难受，但这种感觉又是那么熟悉安心，在这样的怀抱下他似乎可以不顾一切……

口中的空气全被掠夺走，只等脸连同耳朵一起憋红两张唇才依依不舍地分开，牵连出晶莹的丝线。

迪巴拉的手指点在罗伊斯的唇瓣上，罗伊斯用牙齿轻咬住指尖，粉红的舌尖将其卷入口腔，以甜蜜的津液包裹。罗伊斯的眼睛水汪汪的，他将迪巴拉的手指来回吞吐，像在鼓励迪巴拉继续做些什么。

迪巴拉穿过他的臂膀，解下领导把罗伊斯的手绑住。罗伊斯轻笑一声，他只能把手臂夹在迪巴拉的肩膀上，这给了迪巴拉钻进他衣服里的机会。

红色的乳头被揉搓得娇艳欲滴，迪巴拉含着红肿的珍珠，咬牙用力地吮吸。他仰起头，透过被脑袋撑大的衣领色情地看着罗伊斯，问：“马尔科的这里会吸出奶吗？”

罗伊斯的脸霎时变得通红，他左边的乳头还被迪巴拉晾在一边，这让他努力地侧过身乞求他舔舔左边的。

迪巴拉浅笑，眼中的欲望渐深，便环住罗伊斯的腰将他直直地抱起来扔到床上。

他解开罗伊斯的裤子，用手从雪白的脚踝抚摸至大腿根。罗伊斯蜷缩着的脚趾表明着他现在正处于极度的兴奋。

迪巴拉把手伸进罗伊斯的内裤，他噗嗤一笑，“为什么你还喜欢穿蓝色内裤？”

罗伊斯瞪了他一眼，刚想呛声阴茎就被迪巴拉握住了，他的指腹使坏似的反复摩擦微张的马眼，罗伊斯一撩就射，顶端已经分泌精液了。迪巴拉撑开他的内裤，细细地欣赏一番——罗伊斯体毛稀疏，干净又柔软，玉色的阴茎此刻变成害羞的粉，一手就能握住，真是可爱万分。

粘稠的精液粘在迪巴拉手中，他顺势摸索到后穴，将那些液体一股脑塞进去。罗伊斯太久没做爱，小穴一接触到异物就渴得把手指缴了进去。迪巴拉的指尖刮着粗糙的肠壁，每刮一下，小穴就湿润一点儿，直到穴口都被肠液给润湿，他才把手指抽了出来。

“你看，马尔科的小穴好像饿了，怎么办？”

迪巴拉露出他坏男孩的一面，舌头一遍遍舔着罗伊斯的耳垂，描摹着他好看的耳廓。

罗伊斯饥渴难耐，他的小穴又痒又难受，恨不得拽了迪巴拉的肉棒就捅进去。他呻吟出声，觉得自己再没有这样不知廉耻：“它想要小迪的大鸡巴。”

“有多想？”

迪巴拉咬着罗伊斯的颈肉，看着身下人泫然欲泣的模样逼问道。

因为被绑着双手，罗伊斯只能扭动着身子表现出自己的不满，他撅着小嘴看着迪巴拉，又说了一遍：“马尔科下面的小嘴想要小迪的大鸡巴狠狠地操！”

迪巴拉扯开自己的内裤，粗大的阴茎已经蓄势待发，大张的马眼一滴一滴坠落下浓稠的精液，烫得罗伊斯浑身激灵。穴口早就淫水涟涟，迪巴拉扶住阴茎挤了进去，谁想罗伊斯缴得太紧，阴茎在里面寸步难行，更让迪巴拉难受得差点缴械投降。

“宝贝，放松……你要把我的阴茎折断了！”

迪巴拉拍了一记罗伊斯浑圆的屁股，罗伊斯呜咽起来，小穴里肠液源源不断分泌出来才使得迪巴拉能往前推送了些，可这才送了一半，罗伊斯已经觉得顶到了头。

迪巴拉握着罗伊斯软嫩的腰，用力往前一顶，整根肉棒噗嗤一声全部塞了进去，两个人畅快地吸了口气，迪巴拉开始了猛烈的撞击，他恨不得将两个大大的囊袋也塞进去，可惜现在只能听着大囊袋拍击屁股的声响，刺激着两个人分泌出更多的爱液。

罗伊斯断断续续地叫着，他感觉自己的内脏都要被撞到喉咙口了，迪巴拉并没有像格里兹曼那么怜爱自己，他像头小狮子，对自己的猎物会毫不客气地撕碎。

他将火热的欲望从罗伊斯体内抽出，又一气呵成地全部捅入，床随着他们激烈的运动摇晃着，在几十次的贯穿后，迪巴拉的阴茎一阵抖动，一泡一泡的精液将罗伊斯的小穴填满，两人交合处糜烂不堪，迪巴拉还试图往前顶，企图让罗伊斯吃下自己更多的精液。都怪罗伊斯的小穴黏腻又温暖，他根本不舍得从里面出来。

两个人以这样的方式完成了跨年，直到早上迪巴拉看着罗伊斯一张一合的小穴，又忍不住捞起他来了一番晨间运动。

罗伊斯忽然想，如果他们还维持着之前的关系有多好，一旦肉体有了纠缠，那什么事都不好说了。

他烦躁地闭着眼，任由迪巴拉亲吻他的身体。昨晚是很快乐，但快乐是短暂的，他需要面对即将到来的一切。

该怎么说要离开的话呢？

 

厄齐尔和贝克尔一同去机场接了罗伊斯，厄齐尔开玩笑道：“小迪呢？”

罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“他拒绝和我回来。”

“你难道不是去复合的吗？！”

罗伊斯抿着嘴，“谁他妈告诉你我是去复合的？！”

厄齐尔闭了嘴，算了，他懒得再管罗伊斯的破事了！

贝克尔没有多问迪巴拉的缺席，而是发现罗伊斯的身后还跟着一个男孩。

“这位是？”

罗伊斯让出了一个身位，尴尬地介绍道：“事实上我也不认识他，但是他跟了我一路……”

厄齐尔震惊地发现，那个金色飞机头的男孩和罗伊斯长得极为相似！

“喂……你确定这不是你爸或你妈的私生子吗……”


	25. Chapter 25

25

厄齐尔还真是一语成谶，罗伊斯的老妈打电话不咸不淡地把事情原委告诉了他，她的原话是“你好好努力吧，现在你不是唯一继承人了，你爸下周末会举行可笑的认亲发布会。”

 

罗伊斯才觉得那个男孩还蛮可爱的，现在立刻觉得万分讨厌。

 

“其实我很想告诉你的。”男孩有点语无伦次，“我不想伤害你们，额，我叫亚历山大戈洛文。”

 

戈洛文的下垂眼和莱万一样让人无法生气，罗伊斯只能瞪了他一眼，给了个地址打发他去自己家等着。

 

“乍一看挺像的，仔细看看和你还是不一样的。”

 

厄齐尔对着戈洛文的背影吹了个口哨，他对罗伊斯的跨年之旅更感兴趣。

 

罗伊斯不会告诉他的好友们他只是去打了个分手炮，那样实在丢人的很。

 

“我建议你先睡一觉，想好了措辞再和我们说说。”

 

厄齐尔看上去心情非常不错，罗伊斯很怀疑他和那个葡萄牙人是不是好事将近了。

 

贝克尔凑到罗伊斯耳边：“最近有个高中生缠着他，本来他和葡萄牙人都要分手了，现在因为这个年轻的情敌罗纳尔多又对厄齐尔好得不得了。”

 

罗伊斯忍住笑，“他确实需要在罗纳尔多身上找到些优越感。”

 

“那你呢？”贝克尔认真地看着他，“我想你还是没忍心对小迪说不。”

 

“事实上我说了。”罗伊斯苦笑，“他愿意装聋子我能怎么办？”

 

厄齐尔听到了这句话，插嘴道：“这是小迪开始变回坏男孩了。换作是我，也不会愿意放弃一个身价上亿的财团继承人。”

 

“不好意思。”罗伊斯打断道：“很快就不是了。”

 

厄齐尔笑得欠揍，“也对，我想很快戈洛文就会成为名利场的新宠儿，你无法否认大家还是很喜欢那样一张无害单纯的脸。”

 

“那个我有什么关系呢？比起他，我对那个高中生更有兴趣。”罗伊斯扬起下巴反击道。

 

厄齐尔丝毫不介意，他笑着说：“如果你想认识凯哈弗茨的话可以不用这么兜圈子。”

 

贝克尔感觉情况不妙，他连忙说：“好啦！不是要一起去喝一杯的吗？叫上本德，我家的新酒吧开业，你们都得来捧场！”

 

罗伊斯还没在酒吧里玩上一小时，管家就打电话让他回去收拾“麻烦”，这个麻烦自然是指戈洛文。

 

“喂。”罗伊斯回头想找贝克尔，却迎面撞上了托尼克罗斯。

 

克罗斯已经在一边观察了罗伊斯好一阵，他端了两杯气泡酒过来。

 

“嗨，欢迎回来。”

 

罗伊斯不想和他纠缠，“不好意思，我有急事。”

 

克罗斯勾起嘴角，“你我每次见面都要这么匆忙吗？”

 

罗伊斯不理他，径直越过他的肩膀往舞池走去。

 

震耳欲聋的摇滚乐混合着昏暗的灯光，男男女女都在扭动腰肢，罗伊斯急切地寻找出口，今天过后他一定要建议贝克尔不要再做酒吧生意了。

 

真他妈吵。

 

罗伊斯捂着耳朵冲了出去，可这是在后街区，半夜根本拦不到车。

 

“嘿！上车吗？”

 

炫酷的黑色机车摩擦着粗糙的水泥地转了一圈停在了自己面前。罗伊斯蹙眉，他并不认识眼前的人。

 

个子奇高的男孩摘下铮亮的机车帽，露出一张坏小子的帅气面孔。

 

你他妈的是谁？

 

罗伊斯今晚的心情非常糟糕，他的气还没撒出来倒有人撞上了枪口。

 

“滚。”

 

他从不把不良少年的撩拨放在眼里，那样太掉他的身价。不过这样的想法在罗伊斯瞥见克罗斯从后面追上来的时候就消散了。

 

罗伊斯按着小黑卷的肩膀跳上车，不情愿地说：“送我去我家。”

 

这回轮到小黑卷皱眉了，“你家在？”

 

你他妈的居然不认识我就来耍流氓？！

 

罗伊斯气得炸毛，“马尔科罗伊斯！你总知道罗伊斯家在哪吧！”

 

小黑卷哭丧着脸显得非常无奈，“你能说得具体些吗？”

 

罗伊斯看着克罗斯越来越近的身影，急得尖叫道：“Fuck！随你去哪！”

 

因为一时间罗伊斯也忘了自己家的具体地址。

 

小黑卷如释重负地发动引擎，克罗斯在黑暗中终于发现了一点光亮，就听见了罗伊斯惊恐的声音回荡在狭小的巷子中。

 

克罗斯蓝色的眼眸中压抑着的怒气瞬间被打开，他无法理解罗伊斯为什么像躲瘟疫一样躲着自己，如果之前他认为这是骄傲的罗伊斯故作矜持，那现在他敢肯定罗伊斯极度讨厌自己。

 

“把我放下来！”

 

等红灯的间隙，罗伊斯掐着小黑卷的坚实的腰肉，惊魂未定地从车上跳了下来。

 

“嘿！”

 

小黑卷掀开挡风罩，露出深绿色的眼睛，像一只黑夜中的猫。

 

罗伊斯按着胸口回头，像是想起了什么，从口袋里掏出一叠现金塞进小黑卷的皮衣口袋里。

 

“你当我是什么？”

 

罗伊斯瞪着他，“不够吗？”他看上去还有些恍惚。

 

“这样行了吧。”

 

罗伊斯猝不及防地摘掉小黑卷的机车帽，踮起脚在他脸上印下一吻。

 

小黑卷为脸上的刹那柔软感到震惊，那像一股电流窜上脸颊，酥麻的害他差点从坐垫上弹起来。

 

“我……我叫凯哈弗茨！！”

 

罗伊斯没听见这话，因为小凯的声音太轻，还带着颤音，看得出来，他实在过于震惊。

 

“他坚持要等你回来。”

 

管家向罗伊斯解释，罗伊斯很久没回这个家了，他单独住在尼茨大道的公寓里。

 

“我知道了。”

 

罗伊斯抱着双臂，居高临下地望着坐在沙发里抱着靠枕的戈洛文。

 

“说吧，你到底想干嘛？我先说，我今天心情很糟糕，你别再惹我发火了。”

 

戈洛文小心翼翼地抬起眼，“爸爸说你会是个非常棒的哥哥。”

 

“所以呢？”

 

他为什么会莫名其妙多个同父异母的弟弟？

 

“所以我想我睡不着的话你会陪我。”

 

罗伊斯的嘴角抽了抽，“那你需要的是奶妈而不是我。”

 

戈洛文盯着自己的脚趾，伸出手轻轻握住了罗伊斯的指尖。

 

“哥哥，你不会不管我，对吧。”

 

罗伊斯觉得戈洛文笑得特别假，甚至丝毫没有掩饰这样的虚伪。

 

他感到特别不舒服，浑身都开始发毛。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
凯哈弗茨绝对是个三好学生，他甚至是有些害羞的，晚上的刻意撩拨其实是派对上无聊的大冒险，他被怂恿得不得不装扮成那个样子，去和弗德里希的名人马尔科罗伊斯搭话。  
   
是的，他当然认识罗伊斯，非但如此，他也知道罗伊斯的家在哪。可当时他紧张坏了，本能地否认自己已经了解的事实，享受罗伊斯气急败坏的快感。  
   
罗伊斯身上有非常好闻的味道，虽然现在还是冬天，但小凯能感受到那是夏天气泡冰淇淋的味道。  
   
“嘿！你还在想你的偶像？”  
   
朱利安布兰特从上铺探出一个圆圆的脑袋，看着正在发呆的哈弗茨，觉得他今晚特别不正常。  
   
小凯晃了会神，喃喃道：“不，我在想气泡冰淇淋……”  
   
“什么？”  
   
布兰特不解地摊手，他伸手拨了拨哈弗茨的小卷毛，笑嘻嘻地说：“我帮你搞到了下周厄齐尔家办慈善晚宴的员工证。”  
   
小凯接过酒水接待员的工作证，道了声谢，“你知道马尔科罗伊斯吗？”  
   
布兰特不明白哈弗茨怎么突然会问罗伊斯家的这位，于是翻出手机，“当然知道啊~弗德里希有谁不知道马尔科罗伊斯吗？他的每段恋情都会搞得满城风雨，名利场上周的头条还是他放弃和法兰西玫瑰共度跨年前往都灵与前任复合呢！这才刚回来又被爆出有个同父异母的弟弟，要我说，名利场就是罗伊斯家狗血长篇连续剧的连载网站。”  
   
小凯似懂非懂地点了点头，“不能因为他感情混乱就指责他吧，谁让他那么好看那么酷呢。”  
   
布兰特：“……”  
   
小凯咬着被子，情不自禁地笑了起来。  
   
   
罗伊斯不明白自己怎么会答应戈洛文留下来的，要知道，他快一年没有在这个家过夜了，更别说是为了陪哪个人而留下来。  
   
戈洛文已经入睡，他呼吸绵长，看上去睡得十分安稳。罗伊斯无聊地打开手机，明明应该回来的第一件事就是找莱万，可忙了一天愣是没找到空档告知他自己已经回来了。  
   
他刚翻出莱万的电话，格里兹曼就向他发起了视频通话。  
   
好吧，他又得等一会再联系莱万了。  
   
“马尔科。”  
   
格里兹曼看上去非常不高兴，但罗伊斯有足够的理由比他更不高兴。  
   
“如果你现在要质问我或者对我发火那我劝你省省，你应该知道我这边的情况。”  
   
罗伊斯说得很小声，但语气中的烦躁已经快冲破屏幕了。  
   
格里兹曼撩起头发，同样烦闷地抿紧了嘴。  
   
“你不该瞒着我去都灵。”  
   
罗伊斯想也没想，直接挂掉了电话。  
   
该死的，我说过了，今天别惹我。  
   
罗伊斯肩膀轻颤，他赤着脚下床离开了客房。走前还不忘给戈洛文掖好了被子。  
   
这还真如戈洛文说的，他会是个好哥哥。  
   
罗伊斯挫败地回到自己的房间，从床底找出当年和迪巴拉一起藏的烟盒。  
   
烟可不好抽，但现在……去他的！  
   
罗伊斯想，这一切究竟从什么时间点开始变得这么混乱的？他可讨厌现在的自己啦！  
   
他想起莱万那个异常温暖的笑容，觉得眼下糟糕混乱的自己真不配和莱万谈情说爱。  
   
——出来玩吧！怎么先走了？  
   
厄齐尔发消息约他回酒吧，然而罗伊斯早没了继续玩的兴致。不过他也不愿意呆在这个冰冷的家里，于是把刚点的烟掐灭，罗伊斯叫了车去了圣尼敦大道。  
   
深夜的海边什么也没有，只有刺拉拉的海风瑟瑟地吹来，偶有海鸥悠长凄厉的鸣叫，显得整片海域寂寥无比。  
   
半年前的海边烟火还历历在目，他和小迪在车上忘我地接吻，想要偷尝禁果却被各种意外阻止，现在想来还真是奇妙好玩。  
   
如果不说在一起就好了，说不定他现在已经把莱万追到手了。  
   
罗伊斯懊恼地打了自己一嘴巴子，他站起来冲着远处的海撕心裂肺地喊叫着，似乎想把心里的闷气悉数吐出来。  
   
   
莱万一整天都在等罗伊斯的电话，甚至因为长时间盯着手机被教授点名批评。  
   
“你今天很反常，罗伯特。”哈梅斯有些担心地看着他。莱万收起手机，觉得自己其实真的没必要把时间浪费在罗伊斯身上，他已经给足了对方时间。  
   
隔天起来，关于罗伊斯家私生子的新闻已经不止出现在名利场上了，各大财经报纸都报道了这件事。  
   
莱万盯着那张酷似罗伊斯的脸，还是认为罗伊斯更好看些。  
   
该死的，你不是决定把他忘了吗？  
   
莱万关掉新闻页面，狠狠地咬了一口面包。  
   
可就在这档口，罗伊斯来了电话。  
   
莱万不知道该不该接，他不想做选择题，于是把手机交给了哈梅斯。  
   
“想听我的建议？”  
   
哈梅斯认真地说：“你应该听听他的答复。”  
   
莱万看着不断闪烁着的罗伊斯的名字，最终还是决定挂掉。  
   
“有时候你真是挺冷酷的。”  
   
哈梅斯无奈地吐槽莱万，莱万则像个没事人一样继续咬面包。  
   
“我讨厌不守时的人，他已经逾时一天了。”  
   
莱万为自己的行为辩解，但这听上去并不怎么靠谱，以至于哈梅斯翻了个白眼。  
   
“我想说虽然马尔科罗伊斯的风评不太好，是的，他和很多男人的关系都扯不清，但无法否认的是，绝大多数的人都是出于嫉妒的心理在对他的行为进行指摘。在他没和保罗迪巴拉恋爱前，他可是伯莱登民众心中完美的小王子，可一谈恋爱，大家好像都开始讨厌他了。罗伯特，你没办法像预测股票走势那样衡量嫉妒心理的杀伤力，承认吧，你也是这样的心态不是吗？”  
   
莱万停止搅动咖啡，他靠在椅背上，一脸淡漠地说：“我不知道你在胡言乱语些什么。”  
   
哈梅斯耸肩，彻底放弃劝说。  
   
“好吧，我投降，恋爱中的人都是疯子！”  
   
莱万否认：“不，我没有恋爱。”  
   
哈梅斯：“……”  
   
莱万拒接电话是罗伊斯料想到的结果，他在海边呆了一晚，冻得浑身发抖，回到公寓虚脱地倒在床上睡了一天，直到贝克尔找上门。  
   
“马尔科？你发烧了你知道吗！”  
   
贝克尔把罗伊斯从床上架起来，看着他通红的脸，连忙给厄齐尔打电话。  
   
“拜托，你应该打医院电话而不是我！或许你可以向格里兹曼求救，他喜欢这种英雄救美的戏法。”  
   
贝克尔无力吐槽厄齐尔，他重新把罗伊斯放倒，去其他房间找退烧药。  
   
哈弗茨是社区医院的志愿者，他接到了辖区内的急救电话，于立刻背上急救箱跟着医生去了病人家中，却没想到这个病人会是罗伊斯。  
   
“他的情况怎么样？”  
   
贝克尔向医生询问的时候，哈弗茨偷偷地打量起贝克尔，猜测着这一位看上去非常绅士的男性会不会是罗伊斯众多追求者中的一员。  
   
“没什么要紧，吃几片维C就行。”  
   
医生让哈弗茨拿了一瓶维C，简单交代了几句就准备离开，哈弗茨看了眼床上的罗伊斯，高挺鼻梁下的小嘴正一张一合，喘息着汲取新鲜的空气。  
   
这令他的身体有些不妙的异样，害得他甚至来不及说再见就率先踏出了房门。  
   
贝克尔当然认出来那个志愿者就是前段时间疯狂迷恋厄齐尔的高中生凯哈弗茨，但为什么他的表情看上去那么古怪呢？  
   
贝克尔没有多想，他还要照顾罗伊斯，并且抽空要给迪巴拉发条信息。  
   
——他病了，很不好受。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
罗伊斯发烧烧得浑身难受，脑子也有些不清楚，迷迷糊糊睡了三天，醒来的时候厄齐尔贝克尔都在，本德在玩他房里的fifa18。

“老天，你知道你睡了多久吗？”

罗伊斯揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，任凭贝克尔给他垫好枕头靠好。

“我实在太累了。”

厄齐尔饱含深意地笑起来：“都灵跨年能把你折腾成这样？”

罗伊斯觉得他嘴巴越来越毒，跟变了个人似的。

“不劳你们费心。”

“拜托马尔科！”斯文扭头看着他，“你和小迪都是我们的朋友，你们的事我们怎么可以不管？”

罗伊斯捂着额头深吸了一口气，没有哪一刻他有这么不希望自己有这一帮朋友。

“好吧，我承认！”罗伊斯的脸微微泛红，他有些羞于启齿，“我们终于做了，但是太迟了。”

“什么？他射得太迟？”斯文坏笑道。

罗伊斯扯过一个枕头朝他的脑袋扔去，斯文搂着拉斯的肩膀狂笑不止。

厄齐尔竟没有大呼小叫，而是好奇地问：“小迪的尺寸怎么样？”

“去死！”

罗伊斯再也忍受不了，把他们都轰出了房间。

斯文在门口大喊：“喂！你们带套了吗？！”

罗伊斯额角直突，他心烦意乱，跑到窗边把窗户打开，猛然间看到莱万站在楼下。

本能地躲到窗帘后，罗伊斯的心砰砰地跳，他觉得自己又要烧了，脸上的温度蹭蹭往上涨。

他怎么会来？

罗伊斯悄悄从窗帘后露出一只眼睛观察楼下的情况。莱万漫无目的地在花坛边走着，然后坐到了一张长椅上，开始翻阅报纸。

“……”

或许他根本不是来找自己的。

 

恍神间手机响了起来。

“宝贝，你现在舒服点了吗？我听法比安说你从都灵回去后就生病了。”

罗伊斯倒在床上，他压低了嗓子：“我给了你什么错觉让你觉得我们的关系缓和了？”

迪巴拉屏息了很久，“那天晚上是谁说要吃我的……”

“住嘴！”罗伊斯急忙制止迪巴拉继续乱说，他听见迪巴拉深吸了一口气，用他惯用的宠溺语气说：“十一岁的时候你淋了雨发烧，烧得迷迷糊糊以为自己要去见上帝了，然后你开始嘱咐未来的事：‘小迪，你每交一个新朋友都要带他来我的墓前我会帮你看看他是不是个好人，但是如果你谈了恋爱千万别把恋人带来，那样我会心碎的。要知道，我是最爱你的人……’”

“住嘴！”

罗伊斯又喝止道，该死的，为什么迪巴拉的记性那么好？！

迪巴拉浅浅地笑着，他继续回忆：“我记得你说的每一句话，倒是我自己的，我只记得当时我说了一句：‘遵命，我的王子殿下’，是不是很搞笑？”

罗伊斯别扭的心慢慢打开了结，迪巴拉总有办法对付自己，光是十多年的回忆就是后来者赶不上的。

因为迪巴拉知道，罗伊斯是最念旧情的人，他舍不得扔掉和自己的美好过往。

“三月份我会回来，希望到时候你的心意还没有改变。”

“什么心意？”

“吃我的**”

罗伊斯一下子把电话挂了，他撑着床重新站了起来，走到窗边，楼下早就没了莱万的身影。

客厅里，厄齐尔在指责贝克尔的间谍行为。

“这是他自己的事，我们只要保证他不受伤就好，瞎掺和干什么呢？”

拉斯十分赞同，“好朋友就是不要做情侣，不然分手了一帮人跟着受罪。”

贝克尔给四人弄午餐，“所以是朋友啊，小迪拜托的事我能不从吗？况且你们也不看看罗伊斯现在交的都是什么人。”

“你说那个法国人？我倒觉得他不错，很宠马尔科啊，要是我家那位能送我张黑卡我做梦都要笑醒。”

拉斯补充道：“不怪总裁没黑卡，怪总裁太抠。”

厄齐尔深有同感地点了点头。

贝克尔叹了口气，“如果让你们在那个法国人、小迪之间你们会选谁？”

厄齐尔居然郑重其事地思考了起来：“看脸的话，肯定是法国人赢，小迪看着太小了，和他做爱的话我会有罪恶感。看身价的话，两人差不多。不过你是不是漏了一个选项，学生会的穷小子莱万？”

斯文补充道：“莱万是马尔科的追求目标，不应该算进去。”

“我没明白他看上莱万哪点？难道这和所有肥皂剧一样有钱人家的少爷都爱灰姑娘？”

拉斯纠正厄齐尔：“是大小姐爱上穷小子。”

包括贝克尔在内所有人都大笑起来，这时候房门打开了，罗伊斯怒气腾腾地出现在了门口。

“谁允许你们在这蹭吃蹭喝还肆意讨论房主八卦的？！给我滚！”

四人决定不惹生病中暴脾气的罗伊斯，卷走了桌上的吃食后迅速地离开了罗伊斯的公寓。

罗伊斯头疼地看着脏乱的客厅，恨不得把这里炸了。那股难闻的烟味准是厄齐尔留下的，他和葡萄牙人的感情一出问题就爱抽烟，还老是在别人家抽烟，本德和贝克尔的家无一幸免。

他坐在餐厅的吧台上，翻出手机，名利场的头条已经换了一茬又一茬。

——萨沙来了！

戈洛文注册名利场账号的新闻出现在头版头条，所有人都期待着周一在伯莱登高中见到他，伯莱登高中官方账号已经开始调侃起这位罗伊斯家族的“第二巨星”了。

罗伊斯觉得网虫们都无聊至极，连他自己都不关心戈洛文这个大麻烦，这些和自己毫无关系的人居然这么热衷。

他刚把拿起杯水，门铃就死命地叫了起来。

“你是？”

门口杵着一个看上去有一米九的男孩，罗伊斯觉得非常眼熟，这个男孩长得像只优雅又有攻击性的黑猫。

猫？他好像在某个深夜这么形容过一个人的眼睛。

凯哈弗茨有些紧张，但他伪装的本领一流。

“我是社区医院的志愿者，您的朋友今天又打了电话希望我们再过来一趟看看你的身体状况。”

罗伊斯眯起了眼，他难得警觉了一回。

“你的证件呢？”

小凯听话地从口袋里拿出自己的学生证和社区志愿者证明。

罗伊斯不再刁难，让他进来了。

“不好意思，没来得及打扫，很脏。”

小凯让罗伊斯先坐下，“不如我们先来量一下体温。”

这回轮到罗伊斯听话了，睡了三天他整个人都有些憔悴消瘦，平时精心打理的头发也乱糟糟地打结在一起。这样减去锐气的罗伊斯让小凯觉得满心欢喜，他先用手背贴在了罗伊斯的额头上，对，他是出于私心的。

“好像还有点烫。”

他自言自语地拿出了体温计，然后给罗伊斯测了测，三十七度半。

“有水吗？你需要多喝点水。”

罗伊斯无奈地摊手，“我想应该没有。”

“不介意我去厨房？”

“请便。”

小凯起身去厨房，冰箱里的矿泉水早就没了，如果他没记错的话，桌上几瓶都是喝过的了。

他穿过餐厅回到客厅，却发现罗伊斯已经睡着了。

“罗伊斯先生？”

小凯试着叫醒他，但罗伊斯睡得很沉，眉毛都皱在了一起。

“那我没办法了。”

小凯捞起罗伊斯，把他抱回了卧室的床上。罗伊斯是那么轻那么软，背上的骨头膈得小凯胸口疼。

给他掖好了被子，为了防止受凉，小凯关上了窗户，不经意间撇到桌上摆着的照片——五个十来岁男孩的万圣节之夜，金发的罗伊斯扮成小天使嘟着嘴亲吻着一旁黑发的吸血鬼小男孩。

一瞬间他想起了朱利安的话。

——保罗迪巴拉是罗伊斯最在乎的家伙，我想，最后谁都争不过他。

这个扮成德古拉的小孩应该就是迪巴拉了吧。

小凯心想，这人也是一双绿眼睛，和自己很像。

他放下照片，看了一眼熟睡的罗伊斯，悄悄关上了房门。

第二天罗伊斯醒来的时候，家里已经被收拾得干干净净，空气净化器开着，烟味全都消散了。

桌上，一箱矿泉水压着一张纸。

“按时吃药，多喝水。还有，不用谢——凯哈弗茨”


	28. Chapter 28

28  
厄齐尔办的所谓慈善晚宴不过就是他父亲给学校又捐了一栋楼，学校方面也会有人参加。罗伊斯觉得他不可避免地会和莱万撞见。

莱万是和他们院的瓜迪奥拉教授一起来的，瓜迪奥拉在校园里看到罗伊斯就会把他逮着去他的工作室，经常强调罗伊斯有着过人的天分。

罗伊斯可不爱学习，所以他挺怵瓜迪奥拉的。

“嗨~”

罗伊斯转身，差点撞到人。

托尼克罗斯递给罗伊斯一杯香槟，微笑着注视着他。

罗伊斯视他为瘟神，他按耐住翻白眼的冲动，尴尬地摆了摆手。

“我不喝酒。”

托尼克罗斯说：“这是你第……多少次来着拒绝我，我看上去那么可怕吗？”

“我不喜欢你，所以你别在我身上白费力气了。”

罗伊斯想走，直截了当地绝了克罗斯。

克罗斯握住了他纤细的手腕。

“这个理由不够说服我。”克罗斯蓝色的眼睛里笑意满满，似乎并没有被落罗伊斯惹怒。

罗伊斯真想给他一脚。

“你再不松手我保证你会有麻烦。”

克罗斯没有即刻松手，“那我也能保证你今晚不答应我的约会我会每天都去骚扰你。”

罗伊斯正想破口大骂，一个急匆匆的侍者端着餐盘冲了过来，克罗斯躲闪不及，红酒就泼到了他的衬衫了。

“啊，先生，真不好意思！”

克罗斯松开罗伊斯的手，恼火地看着自己被浸湿的胸口，却因为在大庭广众之下无法发泄，只能瞪着那个鲁莽的侍者。

“先生，我带你去更衣室吧！”

侍者强行把克罗斯拉走，罗伊斯注意到他的小卷发，他张大了嘴。

这不是……凯哈弗茨吗？！

小凯一边拉着克罗斯往前走，一边回头。他冲罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，用唇语说：不用谢！

罗伊斯失笑，他可真没想惹上这一位。

“马尔科？”

艾丽西亚拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀。

“你没事吧？”她看了一眼被拉走的克罗斯，“那个小子可不好惹。”

罗伊斯说：“艾丽西亚阿姨，好久不见！”他可不想和迪巴拉老妈说其他男人的事，所以还是岔开话题比较好。

“我们是很久没见了。”她还是十分介意罗伊斯把迪巴拉赶去了都灵，“我还以为你会和保罗一起回来。”

罗伊斯想，我倒是这么想的，可惜你儿子还是不信任我。

“他觉得在都灵还有值得他做得事。”

艾丽西亚搂着罗伊斯的腰，关切地问：“你最近好吗？我听说你一回来就生病了。”

罗伊斯和她一起走到客厅一侧，正巧望见莱万在对面，两人的视线相触，这一回是罗伊斯先败下阵来收回了视线。

“恩……”

“保罗说他过段时间会回来，我相信肯定是你在其中起了作用，他最听你的话。”

罗伊斯神思飘忽，他又偷偷去找莱万的身影，发现他正在和另一个学生会的人谈话，看上去非常开心。

他开心，罗伊斯就不开心。

该死，他怎么能过得比我好？

罗伊斯气恼地想，他的生活一团糟，这团糟里唯独没有莱万。

“马尔科？”艾丽西亚喊了他一声：“你的脸色看上去不怎么好。”

罗伊斯回过神，“是有点……所以艾丽西亚你得原谅我的失陪。”

艾丽西亚点点头，“不舒服的话我可以让人送你先回去。”

“谢谢，您太客气了。”罗伊斯往楼上走，他迫切需要找个人倾诉一肚子的烦恼。

“梅苏特……”

罗伊斯推开厄齐尔的房门，却被里面的场景吓了一大跳，然后默默关上了门。

“是马尔科……别管他，继续……啊……”

隔着门罗伊斯都能听见床板要震塌的声响，他无语地想再找个房间冷静一下，结果好像每个房间都成了狂欢的场所，甚至包括本德兄弟。

Fuck！

罗伊斯靠在墙上，看着从楼梯上走下来缠绵着的一对对校园情侣，然后慢慢坐到了地上，刷起了手机。

名利场正在直播厄齐尔家楼下办的慈善晚会，要是大家知道二楼是在开别样的派对会有什么反应？

罗伊斯收起了手机，然后恶意地拍了拍在楼梯转角处亲的口水声惊人的一对情侣。

“老兄，名利场在直播哦~”

这句话绝对能把人吓软，阿尔杰姆久巴震惊地松开戈洛文，愤怒地看着罗伊斯。

罗伊斯不在乎这个莫斯科人，而是直勾勾地望着被吻的浑身通红的戈洛文。

“啊哦，原来你在这啊，我亲爱的弟弟。”

久巴上下扫了罗伊斯一眼，警告道：“不管你是谁，离他远点。”

罗伊斯笑，“这句话你该对他说。”

留下没反应过来的戈洛文和久巴，罗伊斯飞快地离开了现场。

“他那话是什么意思。”

戈洛文按住久巴的肩膀，“你不要去在意一个没脑子的人说的话。”

久巴的气息热烈，戈洛文让他别想他就不会去想，他现在只想找个地方把戈洛文吃掉。

“我觉得眼前我们有比拿财产更重要的事要做。”

久巴抱起戈洛文，好让他的双腿勾住自己。

戈洛文抱住久巴的脑袋，一下一下地啄着他的嘴唇。

“很快，我们就能有钱了……”

 

小凯当然不会让自己单独和克罗斯留下，不然绝对是要被暴揍的节奏。所以在把克罗斯推进衣帽间的时候他就溜走了。

他得去洗手间洗下手，那上面沾满了黏腻的葡萄酒，感觉非常不好受。

推开洗手间的门，里面烟雾缭绕。

罗伊斯坐在浴缸里玩着手机抽着烟。

小凯想装作没看见的样子，罗伊斯却开口了，“把左边抽屉下的东西扔给我。”

小凯打开抽屉，却没有拿出来。

“你不应该抽那种东西。”

罗伊斯这才抬眼看了他一眼，然后蹙眉。

“你……凯哈弗茨对吗？你想干什么？”

小凯靠在镜子前，反绑着手说：“我没想干什么。”

他看着罗伊斯此刻的颓废模样，真恨不得把他一拳打醒。

他在名利场看到的罗伊斯都是那么神采奕奕光彩照人，就像永不熄灭的小太阳一样，绝不是躲在浴室抽大麻的样子。

罗伊斯哼了一声，“你走吧。”

小凯走过去，也坐进浴缸里。他的超级大长腿搁在浴缸边上，整个人蜷缩在里面，滑稽又可爱。

“我可不会放你一个人在这，太危险了。”

罗伊斯哭笑不得“你真的是高中生吗？”

小凯咬了咬舌头，“如假包换，我马上就要准备申请大学了。”

罗伊斯忠告道：“千万别来希大。”

小凯心想，我肯定要去，因为你在。

“你可没资格干预别人的未来。”

罗伊斯反击道：“那小屁孩你也没资格干预我抽烟。”

小凯拿掉他嘴边的烟，“你刚才想抽的是它吗？”他把烟塞进自己嘴里，罗伊斯立刻清醒了。

“喂！你还未成年呢！”

“我十九了。”

小凯感受着烟嘴上罗伊斯口中的湿润，忽然觉得自己有点变态。

“无聊。”

罗伊斯把头靠在墙上，“你对厄齐尔有好感？”

小凯咳嗽了一声，眼泪都呛了出来。

“我之前……挺崇拜他的，不过现在发现好像不是那么回事了。”

罗伊斯笑出声来，“梅苏特……恩，他在网络工程那方面确实厉害。告诉你个秘密，名利场app就是他弄出来的。”

小凯瞪大了眼睛，他认为这不是正常的罗伊斯会说的话，他在自己来之前肯定已经抽大了。

果然罗伊斯的眼睛已经有点迷离，他的嘴角牵出一丝怀念的笑。

“哎，小迪，我们和好吧……”

 

罗伊斯醒来的时候阳光非常好，这已经是第二天的中午了。

房间里是一股清新的木质香味，灰蓝色的被单不是自己常用的，这不是自己的家。

罗伊斯揉了揉眼睛，他身上穿着有兔子图案的棉质睡衣，也不是他的风格。

“你醒了？”

小凯就站在窗边，他正在调试他的相机。

“今天的日出完美地拍摄下来了。”

罗伊斯完全记不得昨晚的事了，他不好意思地问：“昨天……”

小凯笑着说：“你抽大了，缠着我带回家。”

罗伊斯：“……”

小凯：“真的。”

他背着罗伊斯徒步走回家，好几公里的路，居然没有觉得累，他甚至希望这条路一直走下去。

一见钟情的威力，居然这么可怕。

“我妈妈帮你换的衣服。”

小凯解释道。

这当然是胡诌的。

罗伊斯放下心，“我好像一直在麻烦你，”

“不用谢。你不用说谢谢。”

小凯把洗好的衣服放到一边，“换好衣服，午餐已经做好了。”

“小凯！！”

当布兰特兴奋地扔下自行车冲进哈弗茨家的时候，看到的是名人马尔科罗伊斯正坐在哈弗茨家的餐桌上喝土豆汤的场景。

What the fuck？！


	29. Chapter 29

29  
“朱利安？”

布兰特激动过头地杵在门口，他冲小凯使眼色。

“天哪！你居然……天哪！”

小凯竖起了食指。

“嘘——”

他把布兰特推到了门外。

“罗伊斯怎么会在你家？老天，他可真帅！”

小凯无奈地一笑，“这件事说起来有点复杂，如果你想知道事情的始末你要保证进去以后管好自己的嘴巴。”

布兰特用力地点头，并做了个封住嘴的动作。

罗伊斯远离高中生活很久了，他还不知道怎么和高中生相处。布兰特进来的时候他特地站起来和他握手。

布兰特显得受宠若惊，他坐在罗伊斯身侧，仔细地观察着他的一举一动。

罗伊斯自然能感受到那一束好奇的目光，他不能表现出反感，因为这是几次帮助他的人的朋友。

午餐颇为丰盛，罗伊斯吃饱喝足后准备告辞，小凯提出骑车送他。

“我受够了坐你的摩托了。”

小凯一怔，原来罗伊斯记得那晚的自己。

“你得听我解释……”

罗伊斯按住他的肩膀，“不了。”

小凯不想罗伊斯误会，但罗伊斯没有多余的时间去听他的话，因为他老爸让他必须立刻回家。

昨晚闯的祸最终还是被发现了，罗伊斯心中对戈洛文这个人有了新的想法，不再认为自己无所谓的态度能让事情变好了。

他得想点办法。

名利场刊登了戈洛文和神秘男子的亲密照，正是发生在厄齐尔家慈善酒会上，拍摄者离的很近，想要知道是谁罗伊斯的老爸有的是办法。

“你没必要对他有那么大的恶意。”

托马斯坐在沙发上，将报纸扔到茶几上。

罗伊斯笑容浅浅，“都上报纸了？”

“你必须跟我解释！”

“这有什么好解释的。”罗伊斯拿起报纸细细欣赏起自己拍的照片，觉得拍得实在太过香艳美好，戈洛文忧郁的眉眼暴露在灯光之下，十分让人疼惜。

“我理解你的危机感，马尔科。”托马斯高高在上的态度让他的儿子非常不爽，“我保证，该是你的一分都不会少……但是你也要体谅爸爸的难处。”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，“道歉的话就留给妈妈吧！我绝不会原谅你。”

他心中父亲伟岸可靠的形象已然崩塌，在得知托马斯已经暗中资助戈洛文许多年后罗伊斯更是无法原谅父亲的所作所为。

他讨厌背叛和欺骗。

托马斯神情尴尬，做父亲最失败的莫过来自儿子的鄙视和看轻，何况他是堂堂大财团的老总。

“好了，有关这件事这周末就会有结论，我们暂时不讨论。”托马斯转移话题，“马尔科，我们说说你吧。”

罗伊斯蹙眉，“我有什么好说的？”

“当然是你的恋爱问题。自从保罗走后，你似乎和很多人牵扯不清。”

“那关您什么事呢？我单身，和谁在一起都不算犯法。”

托马斯摆出家长的姿态，口吻严肃：“如果你是普通的孩子那我不会多说一句，但你和我们家族联系在一起，我就不得不参与到你的恋爱和婚姻中。艾丽西亚不止一次和我说过非常喜欢你，你应该知道保罗为了你做了很多事。”

“那是他自愿的。”罗伊斯心虚地说：“我没有强求他，所以他现在不是走了吗？”

托马斯轻笑，“如你所愿了。说说你的新追逐对象吧，我听法比安说是学生会的穷小子。”

罗伊斯连忙更正，“准确地说他是个中产阶级！”

“儿子，在我们这样的人面前，没有中产阶级这个说法。”托马斯摇头，“挑选适合婚姻的对象就像你去买一件商品，必须看看他的产地、生产日期和保鲜期，当然，价格最为重要。你得学会衡量和他交往的性价比。”

“……”罗伊斯心想，你个出轨男还好意思跟我谈婚恋价值观？尽管他不否认托马斯的话确实有一定道理，但这看上去太没有人情味了。

罗伊斯想象了一下，把莱万、迪巴拉、格里兹曼放进超市的货架上的画面实在有些滑稽，这让他忍不住笑了起来。

“所以我必须阻止你继续和下城区的人交往。”

罗伊斯恼火：“我说了，他是个中产！”

托马斯不屑一顾，“你压根不知道中产是什么概念。”

随着花园后门的打开，他们的父子关系变得更为紧张。

“来认识我们从马德里来的客人，你一定会喜欢他。”

罗伊斯的母亲玛鲁娜正和托尼克罗斯有说有笑，罗伊斯一个激灵，恨不得拔腿就跑。

“我说，”他压低了嗓音，“这绝对不是个好主意！”

克罗斯意味深长地将目光投向罗伊斯，罗伊斯别开了眼睛，认为克罗斯非常地卑鄙。

“嗨~”克罗斯笑得很开心，“我想我们之前已经认识了。”

“是吗？”托马斯拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀，“我没听马尔科提起过你，还以为你们不认识。”

克罗斯狡猾地一笑，“每次见面马尔科看上去都非常匆忙。”

“我相信今天他有足够的时间和你交谈。”托马斯向他保证道。

一直没开口的罗伊斯终于忍不住了，他叫道：“我要去上厕所！”

这时，戈洛文从楼上下来，让气氛变得更加微妙。罗伊斯没办法视而不见，他不情愿地和戈洛文打了声招呼。

戈洛文的脸色苍白，其实他有些低估了罗伊斯的厚脸皮程度，毕竟做了那样的事，居然还能理直气壮地瞪着自己。

他确实是从小被宠坏了。

戈洛文不屑地冷哼了一声，面上还是露出了个惨淡的微笑。

“我昨晚睡得不好。”

他在回答罗伊斯的问题——你昨晚睡得如何？

罗伊斯佯装抱歉道：“真不好意思啦！”

托马斯瞪了罗伊斯一眼，转头友好地邀请戈洛文：“来认识我们的新朋友。”

罗伊斯可不想打扰他们的父子对话，于是连招呼都没说一声，抬起脚就上楼了。

“他就是这样，被他老妈惯坏了。”

玛鲁娜暗地里翻了个白眼，心想，小时候还不是你把他宠得无法无天的。

戈洛文看着罗伊斯瘦长的背影不禁苦笑，“不是的，他讨厌我。”

罗伊斯站在镜子面前，觉得自己必须离开这里，他可不想和两个自己讨厌的人一起吃晚餐，这会是史无前例的大灾难。

他得感谢自己的家居然这么大，足够他从二楼小阳台溜出去，虽然他摔了个屁股开花，那也比呆在客厅好得多。

管家看到他呲牙咧嘴的样子惊得差点喊出来，罗伊斯连忙捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘！！”

 

罗伊斯想找个没有熟人的地方鬼混一晚，但他的计划被格里兹曼的意外出现打破。

“喜欢吗？”

格里兹曼捧着一大束红玫瑰出现在罗伊斯家门口。他们多日未见，彼此之间都感到有些陌生。

罗伊斯愣愣地接了过去，但随即皱了皱鼻子，“下次最好别送了，我没时间打理它们，最后扔掉怪可惜的。”

格里兹曼搂着他的腰，气息有些不稳：“没事，那我就继续送来新鲜的。”

他想要吻罗伊斯，罗伊斯晃了一下，轻轻地躲开了。

格里兹曼心中不是滋味，他松开手躺在沙发上疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

“你忽视我很久了，我甚至都没有因为你去都灵而发火。”

罗伊斯真后悔和他发生了关系，现在还要解决这个大麻烦。

“我很忙。”

罗伊斯不想和他吵架，格里兹曼却没打算放过他。

他把罗伊斯拉到自己怀里，亲了亲那柔软敏感的耳垂，柔声道：“马尔科，你得做选择了。”

罗伊斯心中冷哼一声，“抱歉，我不想做选择题。”

格里兹曼牢牢地攥住罗伊斯的胳膊不让他从自己怀中逃走。

“那你就不该招惹我！”

罗伊斯认为现在的格里兹曼有些危险，他必须谨慎对待，但自己实在讨厌被人掌控。

“我招惹你？我一早就和你说清楚了，我不会和你谈恋爱，要做只能做炮友，炮友了你还想要什么情啊爱的，可不可笑？”

罗伊斯奋力地想要挣脱，格里兹曼却反过来欺身压上，罗伊斯被他突如其来的攻击吓到，头重重磕在沙发角上，还没缓过来，格里兹曼就用力地扳过他的下巴，迫使罗伊斯和他对视。

“我终于知道想明白了一个你自己没想明白的问题。”格里兹曼讥笑，“知道保罗迪巴拉为什么把你上了还不跟你回来吗？”

罗伊斯听到“上”这个字的时候就蜷起腿想要踢格里兹曼，奈何对方处于上风，自己完全动弹不得。

格里兹曼恶狠狠地说出了真相：“因为你这种无所谓的态度让人觉得，和你谈爱实在太自毁身价了！你就该被恶劣地摔到地上看看普通人是怎么为了生活卑躬屈膝的！”

罗伊斯睁大了眼睛说不出反驳的话，他只能颤抖着嗓音尖叫道：“你——！”

没有任何前戏，格里兹曼粗暴地进入了罗伊斯的体内，带有报复性质地想把罗伊斯捅穿。

罗伊斯穴里干涩的生疼，到最后的时候也没有达到高潮，被压迫的滋味给了他身体恐惧的信号。等那热浪浇烫在里面的时候，他的眼角终于逼出了一滴泪。

湿润凌乱的头发遮住了格里兹曼的表情，让他仿佛是个没有感情的野兽。

“我爽了。”

格里兹曼合上罗伊斯的双腿，看着闭合的穴口还在不断挤出自己的浓液，糜烂色情。

他喜欢罗伊斯，可是罗伊斯看不见他，既然如此，为什么我不能狠狠羞辱他一顿呢？

格里兹曼拉起裤子，从钱包里掏出一张银行卡扔到罗伊斯的背上。

“卡里的钱应该够我上你一礼拜。”

罗伊斯虚脱得没有力气去咬格里兹曼，他只能哼哼唧唧地起身冲去了浴室，用水和毛巾将格里兹曼留在他体内的东西全部清理掉。

恶心……恶心！

罗伊斯蹲在地上看着一滴一滴浓稠的白液从身下淌出，他握着自己的喉咙干呕起来。

一小时后，他从浴室出来，格里兹曼已经走了。

罗伊斯觉得很屈辱，让他把自己和某些人联系在了一起，他难受得颤抖起来，尽管暖气开得很足，他还是冷得发抖。

——因为你这种无所谓的态度让人觉得，和你谈爱实在太自毁身价了！你就该被恶劣地摔到地上看看普通人是怎么为了生活卑躬屈膝的！

“Fuck！”

罗伊斯尖叫起来，又跑去浴室一遍一遍用沐浴露洗去格里兹曼的痕迹。

外面的电话响个不停，罗伊斯把整个身子泡在浴缸里，他伸出还滴着水的手把电话捞进来。

是莱万。

他不想听见莱万的声音，却有迫切需要他的安慰。

“罗伊斯？”

罗伊斯忽然就捂着嘴哭了起来，他慢慢往下缩，让哭声淹没在水中。

他的生活成了暴风雨中一张破了的蜘蛛网，什么东西都被卷了进来，糟糕无比。莱万就像网外的一束阳光，他有能力把阴霾驱散。

“你能过来我家吗？”

几乎是哀求的声音，莱万知道一定发生了非常糟糕的事情，因为骄傲乐观的罗伊斯从没有这么和自己说过话。

他冲出家门，拦了出租车就往罗伊斯家赶去。

“快点！快点！”

他不停地催促司机，司机翻了个白眼，“老兄，已经最快了！你总不能指望我穿红灯吧？！”

莱万看着前面的红灯，不顾司机的劝阻打开车门奔了出去。

“见鬼了！你钱还没付呢！”

这时候莱万哪有付钱的心思，他很担心罗伊斯。

跑到公寓楼下，莱万却犹豫了。

他能以什么身份上楼呢？他不应该这么在意马尔科罗伊斯的，这人不过是个浪荡的花花公子，绝不是和自己一路的人。

况且，罗伊斯的骑士都够凑一个圆桌了，万万也轮不到自己来做他拯救的英雄。

莱万脚步变得沉重万分，他平复了呼吸，却好像失去了再往前走的勇气。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
莱万挣扎许久，还是硬着头皮上去了。

门没有关，他在浴室找到了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯让莱万把自己抱出去。

莱万跨过一堆皱巴巴的衣服，从浴缸里捞起湿淋淋的罗伊斯，给他裹上了厚厚的浴袍。

他很轻，浑身柔若无骨，因为泡澡太久皮肤都泛着蜜色，像夏天熟透了的水蜜桃。

莱万努力不去看他可怜的表情，将他轻轻地放在床上。

罗伊斯牵住了他的手，露出一个惨淡的微笑：“谢谢。”

莱万坐在了一边，他等着罗伊斯继续说话。

这个画面有点熟悉，像那次在度假村，可不同的是，这一回的罗伊斯没有当时的活泼闹腾，整个人都蔫蔫的。

罗伊斯睁着亮晶晶的眼睛望向莱万。

“小时候我的脾气很差，父母为了生意满世界跑，我把对他们无法陪伴的怨恨撒在侍从的身上。再卑微的仆人也有他的自尊，他们可不是天生干这一行的。所以我常常听到他们在背地里喊我'漂亮蠢货'，包括看上去十分疼爱我的管家也会摇摇头，说：'那个小鬼又打碎了个价值连城的古董瓶……'

直到我生了场病，他们终于意识到这个小屁孩需要父母的陪伴，不可以把我一个人丢在弗德里希，并且在我身体痊愈以后把我送去了学校。

——宝贝，家庭教师只能给你知识，学校可以给你带来更多你想要的，比如朋友。

可事实没有我老爸说的这么美好。作为一个学期中的插班生没人愿意在我身上多花费一份精力来社交。这让我变得更喜怒无常。直到我在自然课上认识了第一个朋友，对，就是同样不受欢迎的保罗迪巴拉。

千万别惊讶，那时候我们真的很糟糕。

他已经完全不记得我了，当我提到去年在某个我们双方父母都认识的朋友的圣诞舞会上见过时，他说只能回味出那个舞会上纸杯蛋糕的香味。

那时候的小迪是个小胖墩，他是家里最小的孩子，哥哥们都被寄予厚望，所以对于他，父母希望他能自由地成长，小迪的任何决定，艾丽西亚从不会干预。

但他看上去并不快乐。因为他得到的全部都是虚假的“关注”。

——你愿意和我做朋友吗？

那天玩躲避球的情景我至今印象深刻，他气喘吁吁地坐到我身边，眼睛里满是意外和惊喜。

我拍了拍他的肩膀，装得非常老练。我在努力使自己不那么讨厌，我想，我这么做的原因是我一早看穿了他以后会是个了不起的人物的原因。

——嗯，以后你就跟我玩吧！

我讨厌一个人呆着，他跟在我身边我就有了胆子，我们莫名其妙成了最好的朋友。

有一年的夏令营去山上露营，星星爬满了深蓝色的夜空，我们躺在柔软又有点刺人的草地上，听虫子在耳边鸣叫，任野风刮过脸颊，十指相扣，许愿做一辈子的好朋友，谁也不能先松手。

去梦幻岛吧！

这是童年时候我们的梦想。

——等我长大，我要买下一座岛，建一栋别墅，里面有游泳池，我们一个暑假都可以尽情的游泳。

——不！还要一大片树林，秋天的时候可以带上我们的小猎枪去打猎。

——这是个不错的主意马尔科！可你别打鹿好吗？它们太可怜啦！

——我向你保证！但那样我就不是个好猎手了！

——我可以让你当飞镖靶子，求你，别伤害那些可爱的小动物。另外，我还要开一块地，种些果树，学我妈妈做果酱抹面包吃。

——那一定很好吃！你要种橘子树，我喜欢橘子酱。

——行行行！我都听你的。

他可永远不会和我唱反调。

中学时候我们不在一个班，我看到他和别的女孩走在一起，心里难受得要命，像自己珍藏已久的宝贝被人偷窥了一样。我那时才在意起厄齐尔说的话：连啦啦队队长都疯狂地爱上了保罗迪巴拉，他太帅气了！

尽管仍有点婴儿肥，但他真的不再是那个小胖墩了。他帅气迷人又聪明多金，是学校里炙手可热的大明星。

我花了好久才弄明白这一点，于是那段时间我没和他一起玩，而是学起别人谈恋爱了。

要命，当女孩吻我的时候我竟然一点感觉也没有。

这是个可怕的情况，我得搞清楚自己到底喜欢什么。

于是我开始了长达数年的恋爱拉锯战，我和不同的男孩女孩约会交往，如果接吻的时候我硬不起来那我会立刻选择分手。分手过后，陪在我身边的永远是小迪，他没有恋爱过，他跟我说是因为看我谈恋爱觉得恋爱是件非常费脑子的事情。

——我只想谈一场恋爱，和最爱的人！

他弹了弹我的脑门，用如清水洗过的绿眼睛凝视着我。而那时候我正对一个帅气的高年级学长痴迷着，丝毫没有细想他这句话背后的意思。

大学是我的空窗期，因为很多人都知道我的德行，他们都不想当我的一周情侣。

直到某次聚会，有朋友开玩笑说：嘿马尔科，你和保罗的眼睛真像，好看绝配，为什么你俩就不来电呢？

我喝高了，搂着他的脖子问：要不要试试？

没想到他同意了。

其实第二天我就后悔了，我可不想和认识十年的朋友做情侣，知根知底的关系会让我变得很被动。

小迪很尊重我，我们仅仅是接吻，甚至第一次接吻也是弄的手忙脚乱。可他一舔我的嘴巴我的腿就发软，我知道，我对他有感觉。

但我们没在一起，因为很多原因，我一直想不明白，直到今晚。”

罗伊斯不知道自己已经泪流满脸，他是在和心中的迪巴拉告别。

“他很爱我，所以永远不会愿意勉强。”

莱万神色复杂，他扶着额角，沉声道：“你到底想说什么？”

罗伊斯擦干了眼泪，“我想，是时候和过去十年道别了。”他悄悄从被子里伸出手，温热的指腹轻轻地按在莱万的膝盖上。

“我知道我的答复来得太晚，也许你已经把我从心里踢了出去。但是莱万，我之前说过的话都是认真的，我想和你交往。”

莱万看上去很平静，他的膝盖微微往里侧。

“事实上在前两天，我已经把你从心里扔出去了。”

罗伊斯张了张口，莱万做了个嘘的表情。

“你骄傲自我，和很多人都扯不清。格里兹曼和你在郊外车震的新闻现在在名利场还搜得到，你在都灵和迪巴拉夜会一晚，甚至今天以前你和一个高中生在一起……但我一点儿也不在乎。”

莱万换了一种轻松的口气，“我喜欢的是你，为什么要在乎除了你以外的人呢？”

罗伊斯捂着脸尖叫，他跳过去搂住莱万。

“God！”

他捧着莱万的脸，有种失而复得的感觉，这让他激动得语无伦次。

“不！天！这是假的？你怎么会喜欢我？”

罗伊斯浑身都在颤抖，莱万的双手无处安放，最后只好伸在半空中。

“因为你太他妈漂亮了，谁都会喜欢你。”

莱万不好意思地别过了眼，就能听见罗伊斯吃吃地笑。

“别用漂亮来形容我！”

罗伊斯狠狠地咬了咬莱万的嘴唇，他正以M的姿势一丝不挂地跪在莱万的身上，这时候莱万如果没点反应那他就不是地球人。

罗伊斯能感受到莱万身体的变化，他的皮肤在发烫，喉结不安地上下滚动，甚至连尖尖的耳朵都在轻颤。

罗伊斯拉着莱万的围巾倒在床上，让莱万去抚摸他的身体。

莱万用手肘撑开距离，用被子重新将罗伊斯裹住。

“不……”他灰蓝的眼睛里也有欲望的火苗在跳动，但莱万选择克制。

他吻了吻罗伊斯的耳垂，用非常温柔的口吻说道：“我也不会勉强你。”

罗伊斯只露出一颗乱糟糟的脑袋，灯光照得他的金发闪闪发光，连双眼都蒙上了可爱的色彩。

“听你的。”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豆腐丝发车

31  
事情好像从昨晚开始又好了起来，罗伊斯一夜无梦，总算睡了一个好觉。  
此刻，他正蜷缩在莱万的怀抱中。  
“别动。”  
莱万的嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，他的呼吸热烈而急促。罗伊斯有意逗弄他，更往里面挤了挤。  
莱万托住他的屁股，指责道：“我说过了，别动！”  
罗伊斯笑了起来，转过头舔了舔莱万的嘴唇。  
“真神奇，半年前你的眼里还没有我，而现在，你的两只眼睛里全是我。”  
莱万的手伸进罗伊斯长而浓密的金发中，将滑下来的头发小心地一遍遍捋到他的耳后。  
“你很难解释关于感情的一切，它就是那么发生了。”  
罗伊斯埋在莱万的肩窝中，“那真好……”  
他们决定暂时不对外公开，因为罗伊斯认为自己还没有处理好和格里兹曼的关系，他需要把自己的关系网理一理，将灰尘都清理掉。  
床头柜上和迪巴拉的高中毕业合照还静静地屹立不倒，罗伊斯望着笑靥如花的两人，对背过身换衣服的莱万说：“有空我们去拍照吧。”  
莱万兀自换着毛衣，敷衍地答应了下来。  
罗伊斯悄悄将相片塞进了抽屉里，和那些过往一起锁了起来。  
想要忘记保罗迪巴拉，不是一件容易的事。他和自己的父母一样，早已融进了他的血液，他的生活，想要将其剥离，必然是粉身碎骨的痛。  
罗伊斯深吸了一口气，重新钻进了被窝。  
“你怎么了？”  
“不，只是有点冷。”  
“小心再感冒。”  
“恩……”

莱万回学校上课，罗伊斯找了个借口没去，他要留下来把这间房子处理掉。  
“你可以和我一起住。”  
罗伊斯还在犹豫要不要接受莱万的提议，他知道自己应该立马答应，但不知道为什么，他用一个吻遮住了自己的慌张。  
他从床底下拖出一个大大的盒子，这是当初一个手工作业，他和迪巴拉一起做的小岛，和昨晚的回忆一样，尽管蒙上了许多灰尘，它所承载的远远不止轻飘飘的那一段对话。  
罗伊斯把手腕的手链摘下，挂在了城堡的尖塔上。  
于是在一个阳光正好的下午，迪巴拉收到了远自弗德里希的快递。撕开包装，却让他心碎一地。  
爱情中的每一个决定都至关重要，如果新年的时候他选择和罗伊斯一起回来，结局是否会改变呢？  
但这一切都不重要了，罗伊斯在弗德里希的故事可能再与他无关。

过了一周，莱万和罗伊斯租了离学校不远的一处公寓，正式同居了。  
罗伊斯觉得是时候跟自己的朋友们宣布这件事了，但厄齐尔他们显然不抱着看好的态度，因此西林会所聚会的气氛并不融洽，甚至有点尴尬。  
“你还真有点……怎么说，不近人情。”厄齐尔将飞镖瞄准罗伊斯的心口，眯起眼冷冷地说。  
“马尔科，你打算把格里兹曼怎么处理呢？”  
罗伊斯不想听见这个名字，“我和他没什么关系，上过几次床不代表我们就有关系了。当初是你说的，性和爱可以分开。”  
“但你们的炮友关系维持的很久，一般来说这是确定关系的前兆。”拉斯打断了罗伊斯的话。  
“我要说的恶心点的话，我和他就是金钱肉体的交易。知道吗，他昨天上了我之后扔了一沓钱给我，你们觉得，我还会选择这样的人？去他妈的！”  
厄齐尔一怔，“我没想到他是这样的人，那就另当别论了。可是马尔科，我们都觉得，你能有更好的选择。”  
罗伊斯警告道：“如果你指的是小迪，那么免谈。对这个人，我已经身心俱疲，即使他现在回来我也不会改变主意。”  
贝克尔叹了口气，“他终究输了。”  
“没有。”罗伊斯低下头，“是我输了。”  
拉斯心想气氛怎么这么怪，半年前还不是这样。万恶之源就是迪巴拉生日会之后。  
“听说你老爸给你介绍了托尼克罗斯。”  
罗伊斯冷哼一声，“我是不会考虑他的，傲慢的克罗斯花言巧语，但我不会上当。”  
厄齐尔大笑，“和你弟弟倒绝配。”  
罗伊斯一时没想明白他说的话，随即了然。  
“总之无论如何，你们是我的朋友，我现在只需要你们的祝福。”  
贝克尔举起酒杯，“敬你的爱情。”  
罗伊斯喝得醉醉地回了家，莱万正在电脑前分析数据，一个臭烘烘的脑袋就贴到了他的背上。  
“马尔科？你该先去洗澡。”  
罗伊斯软绵绵地跨坐到莱万的身上，然后捧着他的脸胡乱地亲吻起来。他的身体尚未熟透，所以愈加渴望新的入侵。  
灵巧的舌头长驱直入地滑进莱万的口中，莱万还来不及细细地品尝那香蜜，罗伊斯就开始对他“动手动脚”了。  
“等等……”  
彼此口腔中的空气全被对方掠夺，深吻的间隙莱万试图隔开罗伊斯，但罗伊斯的力气突如其来的大，双腿紧紧地勾着莱万的腰。  
嘴唇与嘴唇之间发出色情的响声，罗伊斯俯下头去亲吻莱万的下巴和脖颈，顺势去解他的衣扣。  
莱万捉住他的手，双目清明。  
“你没醉是不是？”  
罗伊斯没说话，只是旖旎地笑，用冰凉的指尖去触碰莱万火热的身体。  
“你硌得我都疼了。”  
他戳了戳莱万胯间跳动的巨物，然后继续亲吻那坚实的胸膛。  
莱万最后的理智被罗伊斯湿滑的舌头所攻陷，他托起罗伊斯，反把他压到身下，罗伊斯靠在电脑桌前，享受着莱万带有攻击性的亲吻。  
他的毛衣被脱下，莱万咬着他粉嫩的乳头，看着小红珠变得越来越硬挺，然后把手伸进罗伊斯的裤子里，上下撸动着罗伊斯竖起的阴茎，挤压着下面两个浑圆的囊袋，刺激着罗伊斯的肾上腺素极速分泌。罗伊斯尖叫出声，他就用嘴堵住他的叫唤，直到马眼开始冒水，罗伊斯开始轻微地抽搐，他感觉自己喘不上气，可身后的小穴又干涩难忍，逼得他眼泪都快出来了。  
莱万以为是这个姿势不舒服，于是抱着罗伊斯去了床上。罗伊斯浑身泛红，敏感的下体不断涌出水来。罗伊斯背过身，撅着屁股恳求莱万进去。  
莱万脱下裤子，跟罗伊斯小手臂粗的阴茎已经红肿得不像样子，像个冲天炮一样笔直地架着，只等找到合适的炮口将它堵住。  
莱万扶着自己的阴茎，刚塞进罗伊斯的穴口，罗伊斯就缩地将其弹出。莱万翻开他雪白的臀瓣，重新对准，一点点塞进去，直到整根塞满，罗伊斯呻吟出声，两个人全都准备好来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱活动。莱万开始抽插，一开始还是缓慢的，因为罗伊斯实在紧得过分，直到肠液开始溢出，阴茎和甬道之间变得湿润，莱万总算可以进出自由的时候，他便开始发动猛烈的攻势，一下一下贯穿罗伊斯，直抵到最深处，罗伊斯抓着床单开始叫喊，自己的身体被格里兹曼弄得很敏感，何况莱万的尺寸非常不错。  
莱万一离开他体内，小穴就饥饿的小嘴一样一张一合，蜜汁源源不断地涌出来，这当然还没结束。  
莱万把罗伊斯翻过身，将他的两条腿折到自己的肩上，罗伊斯整个身体就像一个小虾米一样歪曲着，糜烂的穴口就对着莱万的阴茎，还没有满足的铁棒再次捅进去，这个姿势能让他进去的更多，罗伊斯感觉自己被撞的骨头都要散了，那啪嗒啪嗒的水声让他面红耳赤，但他想要更多，于是主动抬起头舔着莱万的眉眼，虚弱地说：“给我……再用力点……”  
莱万像是受到了鼓励，抽插的频率更加的快。期间他们又换了种姿势，罗伊斯侧躺着，莱万拉开他的一条腿，用他粗长的阴茎去蹭罗伊斯的，罗伊斯大口大口地呼吸，上下撸动着自己的阴茎。  
“God……god……”  
他还来不及和莱万说上话就醉得睡倒了。  
莱万无奈地合上电脑，拖着罗伊斯去了浴室。  
罗伊斯嘴巴里还在喃喃自语，左不过那些情啊爱的，莱万并不在意，他知道罗伊斯的个性，一下子把捆住他的绳子收紧，他就会快速地逃脱。  
莱万想的是长远的未来，而不是眼下的你争我夺。

这段时间凯哈弗茨的日子可不好受，他已经听说罗伊斯和希大的学生会主席同居了，这在别人看来并不是个吓人的消息，但对他来说，他心碎了，失恋了。  
布兰特嘲笑他的自恋，说你在人家那都排不上号。  
小凯抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，气鼓鼓地用额头撞课桌。  
“那个学生会主席到底长什么样？罗伊斯怎么会选他呢？”  
“难不成还选你这个一无所有的高中生？”  
小凯瞪了布兰特一眼，“喂，我们也快上大学了好吗？我一点也不介意和罗伊斯之间的年龄差。”  
布兰特补充道：“但是罗伊斯介意。”  
同样对此事感到不爽和费解的就是托尼克罗斯了，他连罗伊斯的一根手指都没碰到，却被一个无名人士抢走了。这对他来说是奇耻大辱，看着手机上的资料照片，他怎么也不明白罗伊斯如何看的上这个相貌马虎家境非常普通的男人，他们简直不是一个年龄段的！  
克罗斯长出了一口气，胯间的巨物被吸吮的通红，表面的皱褶都被撑平。克罗斯扯住戈洛文的头发，看着他含着自己性器的模样恍惚间以为就是罗伊斯。于是气呼呼地命令他整根吞下，戈洛文的动作稍慢，克罗斯就暴躁地按着戈洛文的脑袋，将他的小脸压到自己的胯下。  
直到戈洛文将他的精液咳出，克罗斯才拍了拍他的脸颊，低声喊了句“Fuck off”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文暂时停更，因为我只想疯狂地乱搞！加开车！专注写后一篇开车贵乱文

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢


End file.
